On demande le Docteur Darcy
by miriamme
Summary: Élisabeth Bennet et sa soeur Jane travaillent toutes les deux à l'hôpital DeBourg. L'une est à la maternité et l'autre travaille au bureau d'admission. William et Charles sont tous deux urgentologues. Le lieu est différent, mais eux... le seront-ils? Je retravaille actuellement cette histoire. Les chapitres 1 à 12 sont déjà corrigés et publiés. 2014-05-14.
1. Une double personnalité

**Dans cette version, je me suis inspirée de l'époque où j'ai travaillé à l'hôpital Général Juif à Montréal – au bureau des archives et d'admission – pour payer mes études en enseignement. J'ai fantasmé et je me suis amusée à imaginer ce que pourraient devenir mes personnages préférés, s'ils se retrouvaient dans cet univers si particulier. Merci à Jane Austen pour ses merveilleux personnages. **

**N'oubliez surtout pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez aussi souvent que possible. J'apprécie énormément vos commentaires. Miriamme.**

**Pour celles qui passent par ici maintenant, sachez que les douze premiers chapitres viennent tout juste d'être retravaillés (14 mai 2014). Je vais retravailler les autres dès que possible.**

**_Première partie_**

Penchées l'une vers l'autre, une nouvelle employée et sa formatrice étudiaient les différents formulaires qui pouvaient être utilisés par les médecins de l'urgence. La plus jeune des deux, Élisabeth Bennet, venait d'obtenir un poste à temps partiel au bureau de l'admission de l'hôpital DeBourg.

_-Tu vois, chaque fois que tu recevras ce formulaire de réquisition de l'urgence, tu dois repérer rapidement quelle est l'unité de soin qui a été cochée. Ensuite, tu n'as plus qu'à attendre d'avoir parlé à l'urgentologue de garde. C'est lui qui te dira où tu dois placer le patient et à quel moment._

_-J'imagine qu'il y en a qui sont plus agréables que d'autres?_

_-Les médecins? Non, ils sont tous arrogants, _allégua Éléonore_, mais je te laisse le soin de découvrir par toi-même lesquels le sont davantage._

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter les deux filles. Éléonore pointa en direction d'Élisabeth pour l'inciter à répondre.

_-Oui, allô! Ici la répartitrice, _récita-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

_-Lizzie, nous avons un nouveau bébé, _lui annonça la voix joyeuse de sa sœur Jane qui travaillait à la maternité.

Élisabeth soupira de soulagement. Avec les naissances, elle savait exactement quoi faire.

_-Très bien, je t'écoute Jane…_

Entrant rapidement les informations nécessaires dans le programme informatique conçu pour produire le numéro de dossier temporaire du nouveau-né, Élisabeth le répéta à sa sœur et imprima le rapport.

Éléonore supervisa la nouvelle employée pendant encore une heure avant de la laisser s'occuper du bureau seule. Le reste de la soirée, Élisabeth réalisa le travail de répartitrice entièrement seule, bien contente toutefois de pouvoir consulter sa collègue au besoin.

Comme elle étudiait à l'université durant la semaine pour devenir enseignante, Élisabeth ne revint à l'hôpital que le vendredi soir suivant. Dès qu'elle passa les portes du bureau d'admission ce soir-là, elle constata immédiatement que le climat était beaucoup plus tendu que la semaine précédente.

Cherchant Éléonore des yeux et ne la trouvant pas, Élisabeth s'approcha alors de Nadira, une charmante fille d'origine musulmane à qui elle avait déjà serré la main lors de sa première journée. Éléonore vint les rejoindre assez rapidement et manifestement très en colère contre le nouveau médecin de garde qui ne cessait de la harceler avec ses questions précises et embêtantes à propos des procédures qu'il critiquait sans arrêt. Prévenue contre lui, Élisabeth attendait avec anxiété le premier appel qu'elle recevrait de lui.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna pour la première fois, elle souleva le combiné et répondit d'une voix tendue : _Booking?_

_-Yes, I would like to call in a patient! __Emergency Red Unit Bed 22_, récita une voix ferme et un peu essoufflée.

_-C'est noté. Quel est son nom de famille?_

_-Bernstein. Vous parlez français?_

_-On est au Québec non? Où voulez-vous envoyer monsieur Bernstein?_

_-Unité MHA, temporairement. _

_-Avez-vous son numéro de dossier?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je dois vérifier s'il a été déclaré VRE ou MRSA… _

Fière d'avoir songé à le lui demander, Élisabeth remercia Éléonore en pensée pour l'excellence de sa formation. En effet, Élisabeth savait maintenant que les patients qui avait été testés pour ces deux virus et qui en étaient porteurs, devaient automatiquement être placés dans des chambres isolés.

_-Pas la peine, j'ai déjà vérifié, _rétorqua le médecin d'une voix impatiente.

_-Très bien, votre nom s'il-vous-plait?_

_-Docteur William Darcy. Et le vôtre?_

_-Je me nomme Élisabeth. C'est à moi que vous allez vous adresser durant toute la soirée._

_-Bien, à plus tard alors._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth se déclara satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle entra le nom du patient dans l'ordinateur afin de consulter son dossier d'admission. C'est alors qu'elle constata qu'il venait tout juste d'être transféré de l'hôpital Notre-Dame et qu'à cet effet, il allait devoir être traité de la même manière que s'il était déjà porteur de l'un ou l'autre des deux virus. Élisabeth s'empressa alors de joindre l'urgence afin d'en discuter directement avec le Docteur Darcy.

Le préposé de l'accueil lui répondit que celui-ci n'était pas disponible. Élisabeth en profita alors pour demander au préposé si le monsieur Bernstein avait déjà été transféré ou s'il était encore à l'urgence. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur qu'il ne fut pas encore arrivé dans l'unité de soin MHA, où il serait en contact avec d'autres malades.

_-Il est en route pour le MHA, _lui confirma l'employé étonné de l'entendre jurer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_-Oh, non... Il doit être considéré MRSA ou VRE positif... Il faut qu'il soit isolé. Je vais appeler l'unité MHA. Pouvez-vous demander au docteur Darcy de me rappeler?_

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth appela immédiatement les infirmières de l'unité MHA pour leur demander si elles étaient en mesure de mettre le patient dans un isoloir à son arrivée. Devant la réponse négative des celles-ci, elle ordonna le retour du patient à l'urgence. Toutefois, pour être certaine de ne pas avoir commis d'erreur, elle contacta l'infirmière chef qui lui confirma qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Soulagée, Élisabeth se remit au travail, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un autre appel du docteur Darcy.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Élisabeth vérifia la disponibilité des lits sur les étages en téléphonant dans chaque unité de soin et en profita pour leur demander si l'une d'elles avait une chambre où monsieur Bernstein en question pourrait être mis en quarantaine. Une fois qu'elle en eut repérées deux, elle commença enfin à se détendre.

_-Booking, _répondait-elle dix minutes plus tard.

_-Vous êtes folle ou quoi? Pourquoi avoir retourné le patient à l'urgence? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'isolation? Ce patient n'est pas plus contaminé que vous ou moi, _l'intima la voix colérique du Docteur Darcy.

_-Il a été hospitalisé à Notre-Dame, il y a deux mois, _balbutia la jeune femme.

_-Je sais ça. J'ai lu son dossier médical en entier... Je l'ai même sous les yeux. Il a été testé pour les deux infections en quittant l'hôpital Notre-Dame... Les résultats étaient négatifs dans les deux cas... Vous auriez dû me consulter avant d'annuler l'admission, _la sermonnait-il méchamment.

Tout en bouillant intérieurement de rage et d'indignation, Élisabeth lui expliqua calmement qu'elle avait tenté de le joindre, mais qu'il n'était pas disponible.

_-Je vous avais pourtant dit que le patient n'était contaminé ni par le MRSA ni le VRE, _reprit tout de même le médecin.

_-Oui, mais nous n'avions pas discuté de son passé médical... selon les directives... tous les patients ayant fréquentés l'hôpital..._

_-Épargnez-moi votre baratin, _la coupa-t-il sèchement,_ vous êtes encore plus incompétente que vos deux collègues et je vais le faire savoir à qui de droit, _la menaça-t-il.

_-Si ça peut vous apporter une quelconque satisfaction faites-le, _rétorqua-t-elle en sentant la colère à gagner à son tour.

_-Vous savez bien que je suis obligé de faire un rapport de la situation... on ne promène pas les patients comme ça.. C'est inhumain, _renchérit-il.

_-Il me semble à moi qu'il vaut mieux en promener un de plus que d'avoir à composer avec un problème de contamination. Entre deux maux, j'ai choisi le moindre, _se défendit la jeune femme.

_-Le déplacement du patient aurait pu être évité si vous m'aviez fait confiance, _la harangua-t-il vertement.

_-Bon. Excusez-moi Docteur Darcy, mais j'ai un patient à admettre et je dois finir d'appeler sur les étages pour mettre à jour la liste des lits disponibles, _prétendit-elle.

_-Soyez assurée que cette histoire n'en restera pas là, _la prévint-il avant de raccrocher.

_-C'est que voyez-vous, sur ce sujet là, **MOI**, **je vous fais confiance**, _rétorqua-t-elle, déplorant qu'il eut déjà raccroché.

Fixant le téléphone en bouillant de rage, Élisabeth communiqua avec l'infirmière chef afin de rapporter l'incident. Celle-ci la rassura en lui disant que dans les circonstances, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. La coordonnatrice promit même à Élisabeth d'en glisser un mot à leur patronne le lendemain. La jeune femme remercia l'infirmière, raccrocha et continua à appeler sur les étages pour terminer l'inventaire des lits disponibles et mettre à jour le tableau des médecins de garde.

Vers 21h00, un décès survint à l'urgence. Lorsque le dossier lui parvint, Élisabeth chercha le certificat de décès et constata immédiatement que la signature était celle d'un résident et non d'un médecin permanent, elle s'empressa de contacter le préposé à l'accueil de l'urgence et lui demanda de venir chercher le dossier à l'admission afin qu'il soit contresigné par un autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone la fit sursauter à nouveau :_ Booking?_

_-J'appelle pour un décès, _l'interpella la voix qu'elle avait appris à redouter.

_-Je vous écoute, _lui annonça-t-elle froidement.

_-Vous ne vous occupez tout de même pas des décès en plus des admissions? _S'insurgea-t-il tout à coup.

_-Durant les soirées et la fin de semaine, nous faisons tout, _lui expliqua-t-elle patiemment.

_-Je vois!_

_-Que voyez-vous exactement? _

_-Plus de chance de faire des erreurs..._

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élisabeth décida de ne pas relever l'insulte et exigea de savoir ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

_-Le dossier médical de monsieur Abramovitch, je veux savoir pourquoi il nous a été retourné?_

_-Euh, il y avait un problème avec le certificat de décès, _lui expliqua-t-elle.

_-Il était signé pourtant._

_-Oui, mais le docteur Gabay - dont la signature apparaît sur le papier - n'est pas sur la liste officielle des médecins permanents de l'hôpital. C'est un résident._

_-Le signataire n'est pas le docteur Gabay, _soupira-t-il,_ c'est moi qui ai signé le dossier._

_-Merde..._

_-Je ne vous le fais pas dire... _

Après un long silence, Élisabeth osa suggérer, _vous devriez montrer votre signature aux préposés de l'urgence, ils pourraient la reconnaître ensuite. Quant à moi Docteur Darcy, c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez la confondre avec une autre, soyez en certain, _lui promit-elle.

_-Vous n'en aurez certes plus l'occasion. Après le rapport que je vais laisser sur vous. _

Élisabeth mourrait d'envie de répliquer, mais se fit violence et le laissa plutôt poursuivre.

_-Je quitte dans dix minutes. Le docteur Richard me remplacera. Ah, j'oubliais, j'ai ordonné aux préposés de ne pas aller vous rapporter le dossier eux-mêmes... après tout, c'est votre erreur._

Ayant dépassé le stade de la colère, Élisabeth retrouva soudainement sa bonne humeur. D'un ton sarcastique, elle remercia le jeune homme pour toutes ses gentillesses et poussa même l'audace jusqu'à lui souhaiter de passer une excellente nuit.

_-Ne comptez pas sur l'hôpital pour vous donner une lettre de référence_, cracha-t-il juste avant de raccrocher.

Après avoir déposé le combiné, Élisabeth se mit à rire aux éclats toute seule pendant au moins dix minutes au risque de passer pour une folle aux yeux des quelques employés qui passaient devant le bureau d'admission à cette heure tardive.

Évidemment, très tôt le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone et dut s'expliquer avec sa patronne Anna qui souhaitait éclaircir la situation avec elle. Anna fut très surprise de constater à quel point Élisabeth était fâchée contre le médecin en question, mais suite à son témoignage, elle la rassura en lui disant que sa version concordait avec celle de l'infirmière-chef et que le docteur Darcy ne pouvait donc pas avoir gain de cause. Elle l'informa toutefois que pour respecter les normes de l'hôpital, elle était obligée de conserver le rapport rédigé par celui-ci dans son dossier personnel. Résignée, Élisabeth passa le reste de la semaine à ronger son frein en pensant au docteur Darcy.

Le mercredi soir de cette même semaine, Jane appela sa sœur pour lui rappeler qu'elles devaient toutes deux aller à la soirée bénéfice organisée par l'hôpital pour ramasser de fonds pour les enfants atteints de cancer. Tous les employés de l'hôpital étaient invités. Pour l'occasion, Élisabeth avait décidé de mettre la robe qu'elle avait achetée pour aller à son bal de graduation qui aurait lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire. Jane, quant à elle, avait tellement d'ensembles à essayer qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Le moment venu, les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent légèrement en retard à cause des nombreux essayages auxquels Jane se contraignit pour être certaine de faire le bon choix.

Lorsque la directrice de l'hôpital prit la parole, elle demanda à tous les invités de se prêter à un jeu. Elle suggéra que personne ne porte son insigne d'identification et que la soirée se déroule sous le couvert de l'anonymat. La suggestion fut acceptée à l'unanimité.

Très rapidement, les collègues de Jane virent la chercher pour danser. Élisabeth lui envoya la main un grand sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement à ses craintes, Élisabeth constata que l'ambiance était très agréable. Éléonore et Nadira, les deux seules collègues de son département qu'elle connaissait suffisamment étaient déjà occupées à danser. De loin, Élisabeth vit sa sœur être invitée par un très bel homme avec qui elle engagea la conversation tout en dansant.

Élisabeth les observait toujours en retrait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Ils forment un couple parfait, _lui souffla une voix de femme.

Charlotte Lucas, une employée du bureau des archives avec qui Élisabeth avait déjà travaillé l'été d'avant se tenait dans son dos et lui proposa de venir se joindre à elle pour aller commander une boisson au bar. Contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, Élisabeth accepta joyeusement sa proposition et marcha derrière elle naviguant difficilement parmi les couples qui étaient nécessairement de plus en plus nombreux sur la piste de danse. Elles arrivèrent tant bien que mal au bar au moment où un homme s'en éloignait. Il fut assez rapide pour éviter Charlotte, mais se heurta violemment à Élisabeth qui la suivait de trop près. Une fois le choc passé, elle fut la première à se ressaisir.

_-Pardon... Je ne vous avais pas vu, _balbutia-t-elle, toujours au sol.

_-Ce n'est rien... je n'avais qu'à regarder devant moi, _rétorqua l'homme et se relevant prestement.

Jetant un œil appréciateur au spectacle qu'elle offrait en tentant de se relever, il s'empressa de lui tendre sa main, _non… en fait, je ne suis pas mécontent de vous avoir bousculé, _ajouta-t-il en l'enveloppant d'un regard appréciateur.

_-Pardon?_

-_Ça m'a permis de faire votre connaissance, _se justifia-t-il,_ aimeriez-vous danser?_

_-Comme ça, tout de suite?_

_-Vous rougissez, donc j'imagine que ça vous intéresse..._

_-Mais… mon verre?_

Lui prenant le bras pour la ramener vers lui, il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse après lui avoir glissé à l'oreille :

_-Laissez donc votre amie s'en charger... _

Troublée par le contact soudain de ses mains sur son bras et par la douceur de la voix qui s'adressa à elle, Élisabeth se retourna vers Charlotte à qui elle demanda : _Prends-moi une Corona._

_-Elle vient danser avec moi, _renchérit son compagnon en la poussant devant lui.

Une fois arrivé au centre de la piste, l'homme la prit doucement dans ses bras, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres : _Nous avons de la chance... c'est un slow... Tous mes souhaits sont exaucés._

_-Vous me flattez._

Le nez dans la chevelure d'Élisabeth, l'homme semblait savourer l'instant.

_-Vous portez «L'air du temps»? C'est mon parfum préféré, _s'exclama-t-il.

Une longue minute de silence s'écoula. Profitant du mouvement circulaire de leur danse, Élisabeth scruta les alentours et observa les autres couples. Elle constata que plusieurs personnes les observaient. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Charlotte qui l'attendait toujours au bar avec sa bière dans la main, l'homme s'adressa à nouveau à elle.

_-Vous travaillez aux archives depuis longtemps? _Lui demanda-t-il.

_-Qui vous dit que je travaille aux archives?_

_-Simple déduction... Ai-je raison?_

_-Vous n'espérez pas à une réponse j'espère..._

_-Non, évidemment... le mystère vous sied aussi bien... que votre parfum... _

Charmée par son sens de l'humour, Élisabeth ricana doucement. L'homme en profita alors pour la tenir encore plus serrée contre lui.

_-Puis-je vous dire à quel point votre présence me trouble? _Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

_-Dois-je en être flattée?_

_-Vous seule pouvez répondre à cette question._

_-Oui, mais est-ce prudent?_

_-Vous êtes très séduisante..._

_-Et vous... un vilain flatteur. Il y a longtemps que vous travaillez à l'hôpital?_

_-Non, pas vraiment... Pourquoi cherchez-vous à changer de sujet?_

_-Vous allez trop vite, il me semble, _déglutit-elle.

_-Seriez-vous prude?_

_-Timide plutôt..._

La musique s'arrêta à cet instant précis.

_-N'avez-vous pas envie de me tenir compagnie ce soir? _Lui proposa-t-il en lui ramassant la main et la gardant dans la sienne.

_-Si vous voulez..._

_-Non... si vous restez avec moi... il faut que ce soit parce que vous le désirez vous aussi... _

_-Très bien... je prends le risque..._

-_Vous avez raison... il y a un risque... car je vous l'ai dit... je vous trouve très séduisante._

Voyant que la danse avait repris autour d'eux, l'homme passa son bras autour de la taille d'Élisabeth et l'entraîna hors de la piste.

_-Où donc m'emmenez-vous?_

_-Là où je n'aurai pas à vous partager avec tous les hommes qui ne peuvent détacher leurs yeux de votre merveilleuse silhouette... ne remarquez-vous donc rien?_

_-Si. Les femmes me dévisagent avec des couteaux dans les yeux... elles voudraient toutes danser avec vous..._

_-Erreur. Elles vous en veulent de détourner l'attention de leurs compagnons sur vous... _

Arrivée au bord de la terrasse, Élisabeth regarda au loin et aperçut Jane qui dansait toujours avec le même jeune homme. Elle sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elles avaient toutes deux vraiment beaucoup de chance. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur son voisin, elle constata qu'il la dévisageait intensément et qu'il était beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne l'avait initialement prévu. Son cœur battait très fort et la nervosité la gagna.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète?_

_-C'est-à-dire, _commença-t-elle.

_-Vous tremblez, _constata-t-il.

_-C'est que vous êtes trop près... _

S'appuyant complètement contre elle, il rétorqua : _et comme ça, c'est mieux?_

Devinant qu'il se moquait totalement d'elle, Élisabeth vint pour rebrousser chemin. Devant sa résistance, elle le taquina à son tour, _ce n'est pas juste, vous jouez avec moi..._

_-Je ne joue pas. J'ai envie de vous embrasser et je m'arrange pour que ça arrive, _admit-il d'une voix rauque.

_-Vous croyez vraiment que ce serait une bonne idée?_

-_Et vous, vous m'en voudriez beaucoup si je le faisais?_

_-Oui... en fait non... c'est que je ne vous connais pas, _plaida-t-elle.

_-Moi non plus..._

Sans lâcher Élisabeth des yeux, l'inconnu se pencha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Son baiser était doux et ses lèvres fraîches. Élisabeth fut heureuse de constater qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer ses lèvres et qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'imposer davantage. Rassurée, elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

-_Ça c'était pour faire connaissance, _la prévint-il.

Ne sachant comment interpréter ses paroles, Élisabeth vint pour l'interroger, mais fut réduite au silence par sa bouche qui fondit sur elle. Le second baiser fut vraiment différent du premier. En fait, il correspondait tout à fait à l'idée qu'Élisabeth s'était faite de ce qu'aurait dû être le premier baiser. Incapable de raisonner, la jeune fille y répondit avec autant d'abandon que lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Élisabeth constata que ses deux mains étaient occupées à jouer avec l'abondante chevelure de l'homme et qu'elle donnait totalement l'impression d'être prête à aller encore plus loin.

_-C'est très agréable de vous connaître mieux, _soupira-t-il d'aise._ Il ne me manque plus que votre nom? Non, en fait, attendons plutôt après le prochain baiser..._

_-Non, _le repoussa-t-elle._ Je dois aller rejoindre mon amie. Elle doit me chercher..._

_-Si elle est intelligente, elle ne vous cherche plus à l'heure qu'il est._

La reprenant dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

_-Vous êtes une inconnue très désirable. J'aimerais beaucoup faire l'amour avec vous..._

_-Non! _S'insurgea-t-elle.

_-Votre raison dit non, mais il se trouve que votre corps lui est très coopératif..._

Élisabeth vint pour protester une seconde fois en le repoussant, mais l'inconnu la maintint fermement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle vint pour ouvrir la bouche, il prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Enivrée, Élisabeth abandonna toute résistance et s'accrocha même à ses larges épaules. Lorsqu'il délaissa temporairement sa bouche pour aller explorer son cou et son lobe oreille, Élisabeth était si chavirée qu'elle oublia totalement où ils étaient.

_-Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un endroit plus intime... Venez, je vous emmène chez-moi, _lui proposa-t-il.

Le jeune homme reprit alors sauvagement possession de sa bouche et commença à laisser ses mains explorer librement le corps de la jeune fille. Lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins, Élisabeth sursauta, car une étrange vibration lui chatouillait le ventre, l'obligeant à se reculer. Le jeune homme releva la tête, s'écarta vivement d'Élisabeth et jeta un œil au le numéro qui venait de s'afficher sur son téléphone portable.

_-Oh, non, _rouspéta-t-il_, je dois vous quitter..._

_-Vous êtes médecin?_

_-Oui, _admit-il._ Je dois vous quitter, une urgence... Il faut absolument qu'on se revoit?_

_-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, _s'inquiéta Élisabeth.

_-Attendez-moi. Je veux dire, ne partez pas trop tôt si c'est possible... avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à me libérer assez vite... Mais, au cas où ce ne serait pas possible, j'ai au moins besoin de savoir où vous travaillez... aux archives médicales?_

Sans attendre une réponse, il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle d'Élisabeth avant de la quitter.

Restée seule, Élisabeth reprit lentement ses esprits et ne savait plus si elle devait se réjouir ou déplorer cette rencontre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle tentait désespérément de mettre en ordre lorsqu'une voix la tira de sa rêverie.

_-Lizzie, tu l'as laissé partir? À ta place, je l'aurais retenu de force, _l'agaça Charlotte.

_-Il a reçu un appel. Une urgence, _bredouilla Élisabeth.

_-Tu as beaucoup de chance... c'est de loin l'homme le plus séduisant de la soirée? Dis moi ton secret... comment as-tu fais pour qu'il te remarque?_

_-Je n'en sais rien... c'est arrivé comme ça... tout d'un coup... _

_-Il ne parle jamais à personne, _lui apprit Charlotte.

Soudainement honteuse, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains.

-_Oh Charlotte, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_

_-Tu t'es simplement assurée de rendre toutes les filles ici jalouses en attirant l'attention d'un très bel homme, _s'amusa Charlotte.

_-J'ai complètement perdu la tête, tu veux dire._

_-Ça tu peux le dire. Tiens, voilà ta bière, elle est chaude mais c'est de ta faute... je n'ai pas osé vous interrompre._

Pendant qu'Élisabeth porta sa bouteille à sa bouche, Jane arriva derrière elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Ah, tu es là Lizzie. Je te cherchais._

_-Jane, où est ton cavalier servant? _S'intéressa Élisabeth, contente de trouver là un prétexte à changer de sujet.

_-Il est en discussion avec la Directrice de l'hôpital. Il va venir me retrouver ici plus tard. Lizzie, ne devinera jamais qui est ici aussi ce soir? _Lui lança mystérieusement Jane.

_-Qui?_

_-Le docteur William Darcy._

_-Vraiment? Où ça, lequel est-ce? _S'intéressa Élisabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

_-C'est un bon ami de Charles Bingley, mon cavalier servant. As-tu hâte de savoir à quoi il ressemble?_

Silencieuse depuis l'arrivée de Jane, Charlotte se tourna vers Élisabeth, la bouche tordue d'une étrange façon.

_-Elle le sait, hein Élisabeth? Même qu'elle l'a trouvé très séduisant…_

_-Le docteur Darcy, Séduisant? _Enchaîna celle-ci les yeux maintenant exorbités_. Ça m'étonnerait. Je ne le connais même pas, _termina-t-elle en grimaçant.

_-Tu l'as trouvé si séduisant qu'il t'a fait perdre la tête... _insista son amie en imitant les intonations d'Élisabeth.

_-Hein? Mais non, tu dois te tromper? _

_-Non, c'est bien avec lui que tu dansais…_

_-Mais, comment le sais-tu?_

_-C'est ma patronne Louise qui m'a renseignée, pendant que vous dansiez tous les deux._

_-C'est impossible! _S'indigna Élisabeth, la bouche grande ouverte._ Oh, mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait?_

_-Lizzie, c'est donc vrai, tu l'as vraiment rencontré? _S'intéressa Jane.

_-Jane, elle ne l'a pas seulement rencontré comme tu dis : j'appellerais plutôt ça « un coup de foudre »._

_-Mais non, Charlotte. Tu exagères... Il ne s'est rien passé... rien de tel... Il m'a simplement invité à danser... Nous avons décidé de garder l'anonymat... il m'a avoué que je lui plaisais... nous sommes venus discuter ici... là... Oh, Seigneur, si j'avais su... Pourquoi, entre tous les médecins de l'hôpital, a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur lui? _

_-C'est tout, _commenta Jane.

_-Non... Jane… en fait, ce n'est pas tout. Il m'a pris dans ses bras... il m'a embrassé, _avoua sa sœur en rougissant violemment.

_-Et il serait allé beaucoup plus loin s'il n'avait pas reçu d'appel? _Précisa Charlotte.

-_Non. Il ne sait pas qui tu es? _Comprit Jane.

_-Non. Oh Jane, que vais-je faire? Conseille-moi. Il peut revenir à tout moment._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… _admit-t-elle en restant aussi silencieuse que Charlotte pendant quelques secondes. _Quoi que, tu aies là une très belle occasion de te venger. Mais, oui, c'est vraiment une bonne idée... lorsqu'il reviendra - si vraiment il revient, tu n'as qu'à prétendre l'avoir séduit volontairement. Oui, c'est ça, tu lui jettes ton nom à la figure et tu fais une sortie digne des plus grandes actrices..._

_-Jane, j'étais consentante lorsqu'il m'a embrassée, je l'ai même encouragé._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'une femme ne ferait pas pour se venger, _ajouta Jane.

_-Excusez-moi les filles, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de vengeance? _Les interrompit Charlotte.

Brièvement, Jane et Élisabeth lui racontèrent, comment de docteur Darcy en était venu à porter plainte contre Élisabeth et ses deux collègues. Comment ensuite celles-ci avaient dues s'expliquer avec la direction et comment surtout Nadira et Éléonore avaient été malmenées. Si Élisabeth s'en était tirée sans une seule égratignure, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'informer l'infirmière chef de la situation dès le début.

_-Alors, que vas-tu faire? _L'interrogea Charlotte qui pour la première fois, mesurait la situation en fonction des événements.

_-Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus..._

Une voix masculine arrivant de l'intérieur prit le trio par surprise.

_-Ah Jane, c'est là que vous vous cachiez?_

_-Charles, laissez-moi vous présenter ma sœur Lizzie et Charlotte, une bonne amie._

Charles serra la main d'Élisabeth et lui demanda où elle travaille.

_-Ma sœur et elles ont toutes les deux commencé aux archives médicales, _précisa Jane jugeant qu'il était préférable de rester évasive.

_-Et vous Charles, où travaillez-vous? _Lui demanda Élisabeth.

_-À l'urgence. Je suis un urgentologue..._

-_Vous n'êtes pas de garde ce soir?_

_-Non Charlotte. Dieu m'en garde. Mon ami William l'était et il a déjà été appelé... il risque d'en avoir pour la nuit... Jane, voulez-vous danser maintenant?_

_-Je veux bien. Lizzie, tu vas rester n'est-ce pas? _S'enquit Jane en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Je t'ai dit que j'allais y penser..._

Ne sachant quelle décision prendre, Élisabeth suivit sa sœur des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait au bras de son cavalier et demanda à Charlotte de la laisser seule.

Pourquoi, entre tous, et pour la première fois de sa vie, avait-il fallu qu'elle perde la tête pour celui-là même que tout l'obligeait à détester. Comment faire pour justifier son comportement auprès de lui. Avouer qu'elle ne connaissait pas son identité, serait se rendre vulnérable à ses yeux, prétendre qu'elle savait qui il était, serait détruire ses chances d'apprendre à le mieux connaître. Et lui, comment réagirait-il en apprenant sa véritable identité? Il serait certainement furieux. Surtout s'il avait reçu les commentaires de sa patronne au sujet de l'incident de la fin de semaine.

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'une main se posant sur son épaule l'obligea à se retourner.

_-Me revoilà, _s'exclama joyeusement William Darcy.

_-Si tôt? _Bégaya Élisabeth.

**_…À suivre…_**

_**Merci de commenter... Miriamme**_


	2. Le mensonge

**Merci Laurence et Isabellablack pour vos encouragements. Cette histoire est déjà terminée. Je l'avais écrite il y a quelques années, mais pour la publier, je dois presque la réécrire puisque le format est trop théâtral. Je deviens accro à vos commentaires et cela m'incite à aller plus vite. Miriamme.**

**_Deuxième partie._**

-_Je suis arrivé à me faire remplacer par un autre collègue... Ça valait le coup, non? _L'interrogea le docteur Darcy avant de se rapprocher d'elle avec l'intention évidente de la prendre sans ses bras.

Reculant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Élisabeth s'empressa d'ajouter : _C'est que voyez-vous, je me préparais à rentrer..._

-_Je suis heureux que vous ne l'ayez pas fait, _enchaîna-t-il en avançant vers elle. Semblant tout à coup remarquer son manque d'enthousiasme, William lui prit le bras, la ramena vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Très rapidement, il se recula à nouveau pour mieux l'observer: _vous n'êtes pas heureuse de me revoir?_

_-Je suis fatiguée. _

La voix enjouée de sa sœur les fit sursauter : _Lizzie, tu viens? On change de place... Charles m'emmène dans un bar. Oh, pardon, _ajouta-t-elle en réalisant que sa sœur n'était pas seule.

_-Lizzie, _répéta le docteur Darcy, un air moqueur sur le visage.

Élisabeth se figea, le temps de voir si son compagnon faisait le lien entre son surnom et un autre prénom qu'il avait appris à détester. Elle recommença à respirer lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du partenaire de sa sœur qui s'adressait à son ami :_ William, tu es arrivé à te faire remplacer? _

Pendant que William lui répondait, Élisabeth en profita pour lancer : _Je vous laisse. Je vais me coucher._

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas, que le docteur Darcy lui barrait déjà le chemin.

_-Je vous en prie, ayez pitié de moi, c'est pour vous que je suis revenu, _la pria-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

-_Allez, viens donc Lizzie,_ insista également sa traitresse de sœur.

Élisabeth fusilla celle-ci du regard mais n'arriva pas à lui faire perdre son air moqueur. Acculée au pied du mur, la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision. Deux choix s'offrait à elle : ou bien elle se taisait et acceptait de passer la soirée avec celui qu'elle souhaitait tout de même apprendre à mieux connaître - en sachant très bien qu'en apprenant son identité, il allait la détester - où encore, lui avouer qui elle était - lui donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle l'avait manipulé depuis le début dans le but de se venger.

_-Très bien, je vous accompagne, _trancha-t-elle en soupirant, certaine de faire une bêtise_._

_-Merci, _lui chuchota William avant de porter sa main à sa bouche.

_-William, tu n'es pas de garde, non plus? _Vérifia Charles avant de se mettre en route.

_-Non, je suis arrivé à changer avec le docteur Langlois._

Maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était, Élisabeth ne put s'empêcher de commenter : _vous êtes nouveau, mais vous savez y faire à ce que je vois…_

_-J'aimerais bien que ce soit vrai. Il m'arrive pourtant d'avoir de la difficulté à me faire respecter, _crut-il lui apprendre en ouvrant la marche.

Pendant que Jane la dévisageait désapprobation, Élisabeth renchérissait : _Ah oui? Par qui?_

_-Attendons d'être hors de l'hôpital... je vous raconterai tout ça en chemin, _lui suggéra-t-il avant de s'adresser à son ami qui marchait devant eux avec Jane_, où veux-tu qu'on les emmène?_

_-Que penses-tu du Riviera?_

_-Excellent choix, _convint William.

Donnant le signal du départ en prenant le bras d'Élisabeth sous le sien, William la guida vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

_-Alors Lizzie, que vouliez-vous savoir?_

Ne relevant pas le fait qu'il utilisait le même diminutif que sa sœur pour s'adresser à elle, Élisabeth ne put résister à l'envie de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

_-Vous parliez de la difficulté que vous éprouvez quelques fois à vous faire respecter..._

_-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Alors voilà,_ _vous savez que je suis médecin… vous savez aussi que mes amis m'appellent William... à cause de mon portable, vous ne pouvez ignorer maintenant que je travaille principalement à l'urgence. Alors, voilà, qui dit **urgence**, dit nécessairement bureau d'admission... Et bien, j'ai eu dernièrement un certain nombre de prises de bec avec des employées de ce département._

-_Ah, oui? J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'elles étaient très compétentes, _ajouta-t-elle enfin, jetant à son compagnon un regard très charmeur. _Allez William, dites-moi lesquelles vous donnent du fil à retordre et je vous promets d'intervenir en votre faveur, _l'enjôla-t-elle.

_-Regardez-moi encore une fois comme ça et je vous garantie que nous n'arriverons jamais à ce fameux bar, _rétorqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

_-Je m'excuse, vous disiez? _Reprit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui.

_-J'aurais préféré vous voir recommencer. Enfin, connaissez-vous une certaine Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Bennet, oui. C'est une nouvelle comme moi. Mais, vous vous trompez sûrement, car je n'ai jamais rien entendu de négatif à son sujet..._

_-Et moi, rien de bon. _

_-Qu'avez-vous à lui reprocher? _Ne put s'empêcher d'insister Élisabeth.

_-**Primo**, elle est incompétente. **Secundo**, elle est impolie. Et **tertio**, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur la façon dont elle aurait obtenu son poste._

_-**Je suis très** surprise? _N'en revint Élisabeth.

_-Certains membres de sa famille travaillent déjà ici et on dit que c'est en usant de leur influence qu'elle aurait obtenu son poste._

Rouge de colère et indignée, Élisabeth protesta violemment : _NON!_

_-Je vous scandalise? _S'étonna William_, mon Dieu, jeune fille, vous prenez toute cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur._

Interprétant de manière erronée la vive réaction de celle-ci, William déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue, _merci c'est vraiment très gentil de vous en faire pour moi..._

-_Ce n'est pas du tout ça! _Explosa-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère contenue. _C'est que, _hoqueta-t-elle_, Élisabeth et moi…_

Mais elle ne fut pas en mesure d'aller plus loin, puisque William lui coupa la parole en couvrant sa bouche de la sienne. Trop surprise pour le repousser, Élisabeth ne put que subir son étreinte. Elle lutta pour rester maîtresse de la situation, mais ne put que capituler devant l'effet dévastateur de ses baisers et la réponse encourageante que son corps lui donnait malgré elle.

_-Ne perdons plus de temps à parler de cette bonne à rien. Elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Alors que vous oui. Venez, montez dans ma voiture, sinon Charles et sa petite amie vont se demander ce que nous devenons._

Élisabeth se dégagea de son étreinte et fit volte face : _Non, vous irez seul. Je rentre chez moi. _

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard ahuri de William. Après quelques secondes, il se mit à courir derrière elle afin de la rattraper.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? _L'interpella-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_-Je vous l'ai dit. Je rentre chez-moi._

_-Alors, laissez-moi au moins aller vous reconduire en voiture..._

_-Non, merci..._

Jetant sur elle un regard perplexe tandis qu'elle continuait à s'éloigner, William sembla prendre une décision, se remit à la poursuivre, arriva à sa hauteur et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Comme elle s'entêtait à poursuivre son chemin, il la retourna face à lui en utilisant la force de ses deux bras.

_-Vous me faites mal, _l'apostropha-t-elle avec agressivité.

_-Vous ne me donnez pas le choix, _se défendit-il._ Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Que suis-je supposé comprendre? Que signifie votre attitude?_

_-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, _prétendit-elle_, laissez-moi._

_-Non, _l'intima-t-il_, vous ne partirez pas avant que j'aie entendu votre explication..._

_-Très bien. Vous l'aurez voulu. Lizzie n'est pas mon prénom. C'est un diminutif._

_-Ça je m'en doute bien, figurez-vous, _admit-il de plus en plus confus.

_-Mon prénom complet est ÉLISABETH._

William la dévisagea avec surprise, devinant ce qui allait suivre, _mon nom de famille est..._

_-Bennet, _compléta-t-il à sa place.

_-Oui, _conclut-elle en pressant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine afin de parfaire son éducation :_ Apprenez pour votre gouverne, monsieur **je-sais-tout-mieux-tout-le-monde** que le seul membre de ma famille qui travaille à l'hôpital est ma sœur Jane et qu'elle n'occupe pas un poste de cadre. Elle est simplement infirmière. _

Profitant de l'effet de surprise qui laissait encore ses traces sur le visage blême de William, Élisabeth retira sa main et lui tourna le dos. Elle n'avait pas encore fait un pas que William la retournait violemment face à lui sans ménagement.

_-Depuis quand savez-vous qui je suis, _l'interrogea-t-il en proie à une vive colère.

_-Quelle différence cela fait-il?_

Serrant son bras encore plus fermement, William répondit : _Une énorme différence. Allez, répondez-moi, _tonna-t-il.

_-Non. _

Le regard noir qu'il posa sur elle la fit frissonner de peur. Sans rien ajouter, William accentua la pression sur son bras et l'entraîna vers sa voiture avec énergie. Luttant sans succès pour se libérer, Élisabeth fut finalement jetée sur le siège passager. S'installant au volant quelques secondes plus tard, William s'adressa de nouveau à elle d'une voix menaçante.

_-Si vous pensez vous en tirer aussi facilement vous vous trompez._

Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa colère, Élisabeth rongea son frein, s'installa et attendit anxieusement la suite des événements. William prit place à ses côtés et verrouilla les portières à l'aide du système électrique rendant toute retraite impossible. Mettant la clé de contact dans la serrure, il fit vrombir le moteur et se tourna vers elle, toujours aussi enragé.

_-Comme ça vous m'avez séduit volontairement? Qu'auriez-vous fait si mon téléavertisseur n'avait pas sonné? Jusqu'où étiez vous décidée à aller avant de me dire qui vous êtes? Je vous préviens… vous avez intérêt à me répondre, _la menaça-t-il en serrant les dents.

_-Je suis fatiguée. Je veux rentrer chez moi, _le pria Élisabeth en fermant les yeux.

_-Pas avant de m'avoir dit la vérité, _réaffirma William.

_-Très bien. Je savais qui vous étiez, _mentit-elle pressée d'en finir avec cette histoire_. Voilà, vous êtes content?_

En guise de réponse, William quitta le stationnement en faisant crisser ses pneus sur le sol, _dans votre scénario de vengeance, j'imagine que vous ne cherchiez qu'à finir dans mon lit? _

_-NON, _s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

_-Menteuse. Je vous emmène chez moi._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça? _Paniqua-t-elle.

_-Ça vous apprendra à vous être joué de moi._

_-Et si je vous dis que je regrette ce que j'ai fait, _tenta-t-elle.

_-Vous auriez dû y songer avant, _termina-t-il.

S'enfermant définitivement dans le silence, Élisabeth garda les yeux fixés sur la route, tandis que des larmes de dépit coulaient le long de ses joues.

_-Je vous en prie, si vous avez un minimum d'humanité, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, _le pria-t-elle sentant la panique la gagner.

Arrêtant brusquement la voiture sur le bord de la route, le docteur Darcy laissa sortir un juron bien senti, de prit une grande inspiration et la prévint : _mademoiselle Bennet, vous ne devriez pas jouer à des jeux dont vous ne connaissez pas les règles. Sortez maintenant, sortez de ma voiture avant que je ne change d'idée,_ hurla-t-il_._

Il pressa sur le bouton qui servait à déverrouiller les portières, pencha sa tête par en avant et garda les yeux clos tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle n'eut pas refermé la portière.

_-Sachez mademoiselle que votre attitude de ce soir, ne fait que confirmer votre incompétence. Et pas seulement sur le plan professionnel, _lui lança-t-il par la fenêtre ouverte avant de démarrer à toute vitesse, laissant traîner un gros nuage de poussière derrière lui.

Les jambes molles et frigorifiée, Élisabeth marcha péniblement jusqu'au métro le plus près où elle sauta dans un taxi. Arrivée chez elle, elle se jeta en travers de son lit et se mit à pleurer à gros bouillons.

_**...À suivre...**_


	3. Retour au travail

_**Troisième partie**_

Le lendemain, Élisabeth fit la grasse matinée autant parce qu'elle avait très mal dormi que parce son premier cours de la semaine ne débutait pas avant 13h30. Elle se leva tout de même vers 11h00 forcée d'aller répondre à la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone.

_-Oui allô, _lâcha-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

_-Lizzie, est-ce que je te réveille?_

_-Oui._

_-Je m'excuse._

_-Ça va Jane, il était temps que je me lève de toute façon, _bredouilla-t-elle.

_-Ça te dérange si je viens te tenir compagnie pendant que tu prends ton déjeuner, j'en ai long à te raconter._

_-Très bien, _soupira-t-elle_, je t'attends._

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux sœurs étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre en train de siroter à petites gorgées, l'excellent café au lait qu'Élisabeth venait tout juste de préparer.

_-Alors, comment s'est passée cette fameuse soirée? _L'interrogea Élisabeth, espérant que son altercation avec le docteur Darcy n'avait pas eu de répercussions négatives sur le déroulement de leur soirée.

_-Oh Lizzie... C'était magique, _sa pâma Jane en rougissant_. Charles est un vrai chevalier servant... à la fin de la soirée, il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait qu'on se revoit... nous nous sommes même échangés nos numéros._

_-Tu ne crains pas les commérages?_

_-Lizzie, dans un hôpital, il y a toujours des commérages. Tu devrais le savoir…_

_-Et toi, comment vas-tu? Je sais que tu lui as dit la vérité... _

_-Oh, il est tout de même allé vous rejoindre?_

_-Oui, mais il était d'une humeur exécrable, il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde qu'il ne soit pas là. _

_-T'a-t-il dit quelque chose?_

_-À moi rien, mais il est allé discuter avec Charles à son arrivée... À un certain moment, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se fâcher. William était très en colère, mais heureusement, Charles est parvenu à le calmer..._

_-Merde!_

_-Plus tard, les deux sœurs de Charles sont venues nous rejoindre. Caroline et Louisa. Elles sont très gentilles. À partir de là, Caroline s'est comportée comme si elle était la petite amie de William. Finalement, une heure après l'arrivée des deux sœurs de Charles, William a pris congé et s'est offert pour aller déposer Caroline. Charles et moi sommes restés une heure de plus avec Louisa. À ton tour maintenant, raconte-moi comment tu lui as appris la chose... _

_-Je ne voulais pas le lui dire... j'aurais dû quitter l'hôpital avant son retour... Il m'a pris par surprise... _

_-Quel scénario as-tu choisi?_

_-Aucun. Il a choisi lui-même. Il est maintenant convaincu que j'ai agi délibérément... que je l'ai intentionnellement séduit... et j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je me suis abstenue de le détromper._

_-Charles m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Il l'apprécie énormément tu sais…._

_-Qu'as-tu raconté à Charles?_

_-Rien... il a tout appris par William... je n'ai fait qu'écouter leur conversation. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Je ne connaissais pas ta version... mais j'ai bien senti que William m'étudiait attentivement, lorsque Charles et lui se sont parlé à l'écart. Une fois assis avec nous d'ailleurs, William ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. C'est clair qu'il nous met dans le même panier._

_-D'après toi... que devrais-je faire?_

_-Rien... laisser le temps passer…_

_-Et s'il est de garde en fin de semaine?_

_-Ignore-le... _

_-Comme si c'était possible… _gémit-elle.

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement, Élisabeth assista à ses cours à l'université et commença même à se préparer pour aller réaliser son stage final de formation dans une école primaire de son quartier. Puis, lorsqu'arriva le samedi, elle était déjà épuisée et se prépara à retourner à l'hôpital la mort dans l'âme.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte mobile du bureau d'admission un peu avant 16h00 le samedi après-midi, Éléonore l'accueillit en poussant un cri joyeux et s'élança vers elle pour lui faire la bise.

_-Eh, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais arrivée à séduire le très célèbre docteur Darcy? _Lui apprit-elle.

_-Hein?_

_-C'est Charlotte qui m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé, _poursuivit-elle,_ tu te doutes bien que cette nouvelle a fait le tour de l'hôpital. _

_-Oh, non, _se décomposa Élisabeth en se cachant le visage derrière ses deux mains.

_-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Très rapidement une autre nouvelle viendra remplacer celle-là. Bon, je dois partir... le tableau est presque vide ce soir... pas de patients en attente d'admission. La soirée devrait être plus tranquille. Ça va bien aller tu verras... D'ailleurs c'est ta nouvelle conquête qui est de garde ce soir et je dois admettre qu'il est beaucoup plus agréable depuis que tu l'as apprivoisé, _se moqua sa collègue en quittant.

«_Bravo pour ta discrétion_…» lança Élisabeth dans sa tête au moment ou Éléonore franchissait la porte battante.

Restée seule à l'arrière une fois celle-ci partie, Élisabeth tenta de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. À la simple idée qu'elle allait peut-être devoir adresser la parole au docteur Darcy durant la soirée, elle sentit sa nervosité atteindre des sommets inégalés. La collègue de travail qui allait passer une partie de la soirée avec elle arriva de sa pause repas et l'aida à se changer les idées. Ensembles, elles planifièrent puis se partagèrent les tâches de la soirée.

Élisabeth fut donc la première à s'installer au téléphone.

_-Booking? _Répondit-elle deux minutes après s'être branchée au système téléphonique et avoir placé les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

_-Ah, Élisabeth? _

_-C'est ça, oui, _rétorqua la jeune femme, tentant d'identifier son interlocuteur.

_-Ici le docteur Bingley. Comment allez-vous?_

_-Très bien! Que puis-je pour vous?_

_-J'ai un patient dans le lit numéro 12 de l'unité Rouge B, je voudrais qu'il soit admis sans tarder dans l'unité MSTU._

_-Très bien… Quel est son nom?_

_-Monsieur Gardiner._

_-Son prénom? _L'interrogea Élisabeth après s'être redressée sur sa chaise saisie d'un étrange pressentiment.

_-Monsieur Éric Gardiner, je crois… Attendez, laissez-moi vérifier dans le feuillet d'inscription que son épouse a complété…_ _Oui, c'est bien ça. Éric Gardiner._

_-Son âge?_

_-Écoutez Élisabeth, vous avez suffisamment de détails, il me semble..._

_-Je vous en prie docteur Bingley, il est possible que cet homme soit de ma famille, _balbutia-t-elle.

_-Vraiment? Euh, Attendez, j'ai aussi ici le nom de son épouse, elle s'appelle Géraldine Beaulieu._

_-C'est bien lui, _c'est mon oncle, déglutit-elle avant de s'enquérir,_ de quoi souffre-t-il exactement?_

_-À vrai dire..._

_-C'est grave? _Le coupa-t-elle.

_-Il en a pour quelques heures... tout au plus, _avoua-t-il à voix basse.

Réprimant un sanglot, Élisabeth tenta de se contrôler et réussit à reprendre contenance pour lui demander : _Diagnostique?_

_-CVA..._

_-Très bien... merci... je m'occupe de lui… dès que je reçois la réquisition._

_-Élisabeth, ça va aller? Vous allez vous faire remplacer?_

_-Non. Il n'y a personne d'autre, _l'informa-t-elle en réprimant un autre sanglot.

_-Je suis désolé... si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... appelez-moi... je verrai ce que je peux faire... Oh Élisabeth? Votre sœur est-elle de service ce soir?_

_-Non. Je vais la prévenir, merci pour tout docteur Bingley._

Aussitôt qu'elle eut coupé la ligne, Élisabeth composa le numéro de sa sœur Jane. Lorsqu'elle lui eut appris la triste nouvelle, Jane s'engagea à prévenir ses parents et à se rendre à l'hôpital avec eux dans les plus brefs délais. De son côté, Élisabeth réalisa son travail du mieux qu'elle le put ne pouvant toutefois pas s'empêcher de pleurer de temps en temps.

Elle reçut un autre appel de Charles qui voulait faire admettre un autre patient. Il en profita alors pour s'enquérir de son état émotionnel. Trente minutes plus tard, la feuille de réquisition de l'urgence concernant le dernier patient mentionné par le docteur Bingley n'était toujours pas arrivée. Élisabeth décida donc de vérifier auprès du préposé de l'urgence avec qui elle s'entretenait toujours.

_-Marc, je ne peux admettre votre patient. Je n'ai pas reçu la réquisition._

_-Je vous l'ai envoyée pourtant, _mentionna-t-il. _Attend Élisabeth, laisse-moi aller vérifier. Oh, pardon, je n'avais pas vu le message d'erreur. Je te la revoie immédiatement. L'ordinateur avait un problème._

_-Merci Marc._

Après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth continua d'appeler sur les étages afin de connaître les chambres vacantes qu'il y avait dans tout l'hôpital. Avant de se rendre dans le bureau du fond où se trouvait le tableau indicateur des lits disponibles, Élisabeth demanda à sa collègue de surveiller l'imprimante afin d'admettre le second patient de Charles le plus rapidement possible. À 20h00, elle reçut un appel de Jane et apprit le décès de son oncle. Tout en réprimant ses larmes, Élisabeth promit à sa sœur d'aller les rejoindre à l'étage dès que ses appels seraient terminés et que son patient serait admis.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le formulaire de réquisition arriva en même temps que le docteur Darcy furieux.

Lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune fille qui était assise à l'entrée du bureau de l'admission et que celle-ci tenait négligemment le formulaire qui venait d'arriver de l'urgence, William le lui arracha la feuille des mains : _Tenez, laissez-moi faire. Je tiens à aller personnellement remettre cette feuille à votre collègue, _la prévint-il en se mettant en route vers le bureau du fond.

_-Mais docteur Darcy, ce formulaire vient tout juste d'arriver… _lui expliqua en vain la jeune employée.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte qui menait au bureau arrière, William trouva Élisabeth la tête posée au creux de ses deux bras. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention, puis posa le formulaire devant elle. N'ayant pas encore réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une tierce personne et ne voulant pas montrer à sa collègue qu'elle pleurait, Élisabeth la remercia : _Il y a longtemps que je l'attendais, celle-là Angela._

_-N'essayez pas de me faire croire que cette feuille vient d'arriver, _la surprit William en s'emportant.

Éberluée de découvrir le docteur Darcy devant elle, Élisabeth se leva si rapidement qu'elle fit tomber l'énorme pile de dossiers qui se trouvait à sa droite.

_-Que faites-vous ici? _L'interrogea-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ce qu'elle avait laissé choir sur le plancher.

Encore plus irrité par l'indifférence qu'elle semblait afficher envers le formulaire qu'il lui avait apporté, William posa un doigt accusateur sur le formulaire pour attirer son attention sur un détail précis : _Regardez l'heure, _l'intima-t-il,_ cette réquisition vous a été transmise, il y a une plus d'une heure._

_-Hein?_

Avant même que celui-ci ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Élisabeth s'excusa brièvement auprès de lui puis répondit à la personne qui tentait de la joindre sur son portable.

_-Tu viens, Lizzie? _La pressa Jane à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Oui, Jane, je monte dès que j'aurai admis mon nouveau patient, promis._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, _S'insurgea le jeune homme après avoir exhalé un soupir de mécontentement. _Mon patient attend depuis plus de deux heures que vous l'admettiez. Je vois que vous vous préoccupez plus de vos affaires personnelles que de votre travail... exactement ce que j'étais en droit de m'attendre de vous..._

Trop dépassée par les événements pour se mettre en colère et ayant également déjà trop pleuré, Élisabeth fixa William dans les yeux et commença à rire sans raison. Sans cesser de rire, elle s'écrasa sur sa chaise, ramassa le feuillet bleu qu'il venait de lui apporter et composa le numéro de l'étage où le patient était attendu.

_-Allô Nick, ici Élisabeth du bureau d'admission. Vous allez recevoir monsieur Johnson de l'urgence. Médecine Interne. Saignement cérébral. Il s'agit d'un patient du Docteur Darcy. Oui, oui, il est encore à l'urgence pour l'instant._

Elle raccrocha, puis se tourna résolument vers celui qui n'avait pas cessé de la dévisager.

_-Docteur Darcy, il n'y a dix minutes, j'ai appelé en bas, à l'urgence. J'ai demandé à Marc pourquoi je n'avais pas encore reçu votre réquisition... Il m'a répondu qu'un problème d'ordinateur était survenu... l'heure que vous voyez inscrite sur cette feuille correspond à l'heure où nous aurions dû la recevoir…_

_-Impossible, _prétendit-il.

_-Ça arrive souvent, _rétorqua-t-elle avant de rouler des yeux pour ramasser son portable qui vibrait devant elle sur le bureau.

_-Très bien, je monte... oui, je sais... il est encore aux soins intensifs._

Voyant la jeune femme ramasser ses affaires et s'éloigner rapidement vers l'avant, William la suivit, toujours aussi furieux.

_-Vous partez? _S'étonna-t-il.

_-Je n'ai pas encore pris ma pause repas. Si vous voulez me parler, vous allez devoir attendre que je sois revenue dans une heure. _

_-Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais parler, mais à votre patronne..._

_-Elle sera là lundi matin._

Continuant son chemin, Élisabeth s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, suivie par le regard de William et de sa collègue.

_-Élisabeth, j'imagine que tu vas ramener les papiers de décès toi même en rentrant..._

_-Oui Angelica. Je les compléterai directement en haut. Je ne serai pas absente plus de quarante-cinq minutes._

Angelica contourna rapidement le comptoir et vint serrer Élisabeth dans ses bras. Devant la manifestation de tendresse de son amie, Élisabeth s'accrocha à elle en pleurant. Sa collègue la tint quelques instants de plus contre elle avant de la laisser partir.

_-Oh Angel, si tu as des nouvelles de notre patronne Anna avant que je redescende. Dis-lui que je ne rentrerai pas demain et que le docteur Darcy ira lui parler lundi matin._

_-Très bien._

Élisabeth sortit. Un long silence régna dans la pièce qui paraissait immense depuis le départ de la jeune femme.

_-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe?_

_-Son oncle est mort. Elle est allée rejoindre sa famille aux soins intensifs, _lui expliqua Angelica en remettant les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

_-Vous êtes ici pour la remplacer?_

_-Non. Nous ne sommes toujours que deux jusqu'à 22h00... Son oncle est tombé malade subitement... Il est impossible de trouver une remplaçante maintenant._

_-Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé?_

_-Le choc probablement, _répondit prudemment la jeune femme.

_-Ouais... c'est ça. Merci._

Réprimant une remarque assassine, William quitta la pièce et retourna à l'urgence. Arrivé là-bas, il apprit qu'Élisabeth avait raison et que le système informatique avait fait défaut dans la soirée. Il croisa ensuite son ami Charles qui s'empressa de lui apprendre que c'était lui qui avait examiné l'oncle d'Élisabeth à son arrivée à l'urgence.

_-Imagine, je l'appelle pour admettre un patient et c'est en lui transmettant les informations de base qu'on a découvert qu'il s'agissait de son oncle._

Entre temps, Élisabeth passait l'ensemble de sa pause à l'étage auprès de sa famille. Ensuite, le moment venu, elle regagna son bureau avec les papiers nécessaires pour déclarer le décès de son oncle. Vers 11h00, elle commença à imprimer ses rapports, mont sur les étages pour aller livrer les papiers d'admission, puis vint terminer de classer les rapports dans les enveloppes appropriées. Vers 11h25, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de l'infirmière-chef pour aller lui remettre les clés du bureau d'admission et constata que celle-ci n'était pas seule. Reconnaissant le docteur Darcy, elle resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière en ait terminé avec lui.

_-Voici les clés. Il reste beaucoup de lits. Bonne nuit, Madeleine._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, attendez-moi un instant, il faut que je vous parle, _l'arrêta le jeune homme.

_-Très bien, mais je suis pressée._

Sortant de la salle des infirmières pour l'attendre dans le corridor, Élisabeth s'accota contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Elle sursauta lorsque William revint vers elle.

_-Je vous écoute, _commença-t-elle avec impatience_, je dois aller rejoindre ma famille à l'étage._

_-Je voulais seulement vous dire que je suis désolé pour votre oncle..._

_-Merci, _soupira-t-elle, avant de se mettre en marche.

_-Oh et puis je voulais aussi m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Vous aviez raison, il y a eu un problème informatique plus tôt en soirée..._

_-Bien. Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant, _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

_-Oui, bien sur._**…**

**...À suivre…**


	4. Changements affectifs

_**Quatrième partie**_

Dans les semaines qui suivent le décès d'Éric Gardiner, Élisabeth rencontra peu le docteur Darcy. De plus, pour son plus grand bonheur, les quelques fois où elle dût s'entretenir avec lui pour admettre un patient, il ne lui accorda jamais plus d'attention que nécessaire, se préoccupant uniquement des patients et leurs besoins. Du côté de sa sœur Jane, par extension, Charles en vint tranquillement à prendre peu à peu ses distances. Le croyant tout d'abord sur parole lorsqu'il lui déclarait être débordé de travail, Jane refusa d'y voir un signe de l'influence de William Darcy. Puis, lorsque sa sœur Caroline commit une indiscrétion et laissa échapper que l'ensemble de la famille Bingley souhaitait secrètement que Charles en vint à épouser la sœur cadette de William Darcy, Jane n'eut d'autre choix que de comprendre que derrière la soudaine froideur du jeune homme, se cachait son désir de mettre un terme à leur relation.

Au cours d'une soirée organisée spécialement pour fêter Anna, la patronne du bureau de l'admission, Élisabeth s'y rendit contre son gré, préoccupée par l'attitude de Charles à l'égard de Jane et s'inquiétant de la laisser seule chez elle alors qu'elle broyait du noir.

Ayant tout de même promis à Éléonore qu'elle y ferait acte de présence, Élisabeth s'assura que Jane ne passât pas la soirée seule. Aussitôt que son amie Charlotte eut accepté de venir passer la soirée avec sa sœur, Élisabeth se rendit au restaurant où non seulement les employés actuels du bureau d'admission avaient été invités, mais également certains anciens membres de l'équipe qui avaient tenus à être présents par amitié pour la très charismatique Anna Abramovich.

Lorsque vint le temps de passer à table, Élisabeth repéra sa collègue préférée et lui fit signe de lui réserver une place à ses côtés. Cinq minutes plus tard, les commandes étaient prises et la jeune femme put enfin s'intéresser à ses voisins immédiats. Éléonore, sa voisine de droite étant occupée à parler avec Anna, Élisabeth se tourna vers son voisin de gauche et s'étonna de découvrir un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Celui-ci lui tendit la main, la gratifia d'un sourire très généreux puis se présenta : _George Wickham. Vous êtes nouvelle?_

_-Oui, j'ai commencé cette année… mais je ne suis à l'hôpital qu'à temps partiel. J'étudie à temps plein pour devenir enseignante, _lui expliqua-t-elle en lui serrant la main à son tour.

_-Attention Élisabeth, George est un vilain séducteur,_ la prévint Éléonore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_-Élisabeth? Êtes-vous Élisabeth Bennet? Celle qui est devenue célèbre à cause de ses déboires avec William Darcy? _S'intéressa Wickham en haussant les sourcils.

_-Oh non, je ne veux pas revenir sur cette histoire… Je suis ici pour faire la fête, pas pour parler de cet individu._

_-Vous avez bien raison et soyez certaine que j'abonde dans votre sens concernant cette personne… changeons donc de sujet…_

_-Élisabeth, George a perdu son emploi à cause de William Darcy, _lui apprit Éléonore en baissant le ton.

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui, c'est la vérité, _admit son voisin en soupirant bruyamment, _mais puisque nous avons décidé de parler d'autre chose, je vais vous épargner les détails de cet épisode de ma vie._

_ -Je croyais que le Docteur Darcy était nouveau à l'hôpital, _ajouta tout de même Élisabeth que le sujet intéressait plus qu'elle était disposée à l'admettre.

_-Oh, mais je le connaissais avant de travailler là. J'étais pour ainsi dire un ami de la famille Darcy. Pour vous faire une histoire courte, William a toujours été jaloux de moi. Lorsqu'il a appris que je travaillais à l'hôpital qui est dirigé par sa tante, il a fait pression pour que je sois renvoyé. C'est clair qu'il savait déjà qu'il viendrait y travailler et ne voulait pas m'avoir dans les pattes à ce moment-là, _termina-t-il en catimini.

_-De quelle manière avez-vous appris la chose?_

_-Par Georgianna, la sœur de William. Il s'en est vanté auprès d'elle et comme nous sommes amis, elle a été assez gentille pour me dire la vérité…_

_-Quel être immonde, _s'emporta Élisabeth en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres, _je bois à votre santé George et à votre bon caractère._

La session d'hiver terminée, Élisabeth commença à travailler à temps plein à l'hôpital, lui permettant ainsi de resserrer ses liens d'amitié avec ses collègues de travail. Dès qu'elle le put, la jeune femme participa aux activités sociales organisées par le comité social de l'hôpital. Vers la mi-juillet, la direction de l'hôpital demanda au comité d'organiser une fête afin de permettre aux employés des divers départements de faire connaissance.

Lorsque les deux sœurs découvrirent que des activités sportives se tiendraient à Oka, un petit village situé à 45 minutes de Montréal et où les plages étaient extraordinaires, elles s'inscrivirent sans hésiter une seule seconde. Le jour venu, le soleil était au rendez-vous. En mettant les pieds sur le sable chaud, les filles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'accueil et écoutèrent les instructions d'usage. L'animateur leur expliqua qu'elles devaient tout d'abord se trouver un partenaire de jeu masculin. Jane s'empressa d'aller trouver Nick, un collègue du centre de naissance pour lui demander de faire équipe avec elle. Quand à Élisabeth, elle se dépêcha et alla rejoindre Medley, un collègue du bureau d'admission qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis qu'elle travaillait à temps plein.

En attendant le début des épreuves et après être allées donner les noms de leurs partenaires respectifs, les deux jeunes femmes allèrent jouer au volley-ball avec un autre groupe d'employés.

Pendant que Jane se positionnait pour faire le service, Élisabeth aperçut Charles Bingley et William Darcy alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur tour. Du coin de l'œil, elle assista aux efforts maladroits de Charles qui peinait à se trouver une partenaire. Faute de trouver mieux, il s'engagea à faire équipe avec Julia, une amie de sa sœur Caroline. Pour ce qui est de William, Élisabeth ne prit même pas la peine de surveiller ce qui se passait, elle devinait que Caroline ne laisserait aucune autre femme l'approcher.

_«C'est ça Caroline… Veille sur lui comme le bon chien de garde que tu es… Vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez… docteur Darcy» _se moqua-t-elle en riant toute seule.

Le moment venu et lorsque tous les joueurs furent rassemblés, l'animateur prit la parole et expliqua les règles des différentes épreuves qui étaient malgré tout très nombreuses. Les gagnants de chaque épreuve accumuleraient des points de manière à ce qu'au terme de la journée, une épreuve finale vint départager les deux équipes qui auraient accumulées le plus grand nombre de points.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que deux épreuves, trois équipes seulement possédaient un nombre suffisant de points pour passer à l'étape finale. Charles et Julia, Élisabeth et Medley de même que Jane et Nick. William Darcy n'était plus dans la course à cause de la piètre performance de Caroline au tir à l'arc et à la nage. Après l'avant dernière épreuve, Jane et Nick furent malheureusement éliminés.

_-La ronde finale permettra donc à l'équipe d'Élisabeth et Medley de se mesurer à celle de Charles et Julia_, annonça l'animateur dans le micro, _rendez-vous au point de départ dans dix minutes._

Pendant que les organisateurs mettaient en place les balises de la dernière épreuve, Élisabeth et son petit groupe retourna jouer au Volley-ball. Comble de malchance, Medley se tourna le pied lorsqu'il le posa sur le sol après avoir sauté haut dans les airs pour envoyer le ballon de l'autre côté du filet. Réalisant qu'il était trop mal en point pour être capable de réaliser l'épreuve finale avec lui, Élisabeth le laissa au bon soin des médecins de la plage et se dirigea vers l'animateur pour l'informer que son duo était obligé de déclarer forfait. Très embêté, l'animateur lui expliqua qu'il préférait aller consulter les organisateurs de la fête avant de les déclarer hors course. Lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard, il s'empressa de lui annoncer que les organisateurs avaient décidés de la jumeler avec un nouveau partenaire, pigé au hasard parmi tous les autres participants. Lorsque la voix de l'organisateur principal interpella William Darcy et lui demanda de venir les rejoindre, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle allait devoir faire équipe avec lui et voulut disparaître dans le sable.

Catastrophée à cause de ce mauvais coup du sort, Élisabeth garda le silence et resta résolument figée pendant que le Docteur Darcy s'installait à ses côtés et écoutait attentivement l'animateur décrire la dernière épreuve.

-_Chaque équipe devra nager jusqu'à la bouée rouge la plus éloignée du bord, la contourner puis se rendre jusqu'au quai flottant. Une fois sur la plate-forme, un arbitre vous liera deux bras et deux jambes ensemble. Ainsi entremêlés, vous devrez ensuite refaire le chemin inverse, en utilisant les membres restant comme si vous ne faisiez qu'une seule et même personne. Une fois que vous serez revenus sur la plage, un autre arbitre va vous détacher et bandera les yeux de votre partenaire masculin afin qu'il puisse se préparer pour la dernière partie de l'épreuve. _Après avoir fait une pause stratégique, l'animateur reprit, _les deux hommes devront arriver à identifier leur partenaire alors qu'elles seront mélangées à un autre groupe de femmes simplement en les embrassant._

La foule rassemblée derrière eux s'était mise à siffler et rire grossièrement, Élisabeth ouvrit la bouche, prête à renoncer au concours, lorsque William la prit par surprise en s'adressant à elle.

_-Êtes-vous droitière ou gauchère?_

_-Gauchère… Pourquoi?_

_-C'est parfait._

Sans perdre de temps, William alla s'installer à sa droite et lui expliqua : _vous vous ferez donc attacher le bras et la jambe droite et moi, les membres du côté gauche, nous garderons donc ainsi nos membres les plus forts pour nager._

_-Je n'ai même pas encore décidé si j'allais participer, _le gronda-t-elle.

_-Vous avez peur de perdre? _La provoqua-t-il.

_-Avec Medley j'étais certaine de gagner... _

_-Avec moi aussi… _

_-Vous ne pouvez me contraindre…_

_-Pensez donc aux enfants qui seront privés d'argent à cause de vous..._

_-Charles et Julia s'en chargeront s'ils gagnent…_

_-Vous avez entendu l'arbitre tout à l'heure, le montant sera doublé, si les deux équipes arrivent à égalité… _

Au loin, Élisabeth entendit maintenant l'animateur appeler les candidats.

_-Allez, montrez-vous donc bonne joueuse..._

_-Bien... _céda Élisabeth en exhalant un profond soupir.

_-Bravo..._

La prenant par le bras pour la guider vers la ligne de départ, William ne put se retenir de la provoquer, _lorsque je vous embrasserai tout à l'heure, comportez-vous comme lors de notre première rencontre... jouez la comédie... je vous reconnaîtrai plus facilement._

Rouge comme une pivoine à cause de la colère qui la gagnait, Élisabeth prit place sur la ligne de départ. Les deux filles devaient partir les premières, et les deux hommes suivre quelques secondes plus tard. Aussitôt qu'elle entendit le signal du départ, Élisabeth courut jusqu'au lac, entra dans l'eau et se mit à nager comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Rapidement elle devança sa rivale et atteignit la bouée. Elle la contourna et se s'enligna vers le quai flottant. Lorsqu'elle vint pour se hisser sur celui-ci, elle constata alors que William et Charles étaient immédiatement derrière elle, mais que Julia venait à peine de contourner la bouée. Une fois sur le quai, William la rejoignit et se plaça à sa droite. Un arbitre entreprit alors de leur lier les membres afin qu'ils puissent parcourir le chemin inverse le plus tôt possible. Aussitôt qu'ils furent prêts, l'homme leur indiqua où se placer et leur souhaita bonne chance.

_-Vous nagez bien, _lâcha William juste avant de se jeter à l'eau avec elle.

_-Vous aussi._

_-Prête?_

_-Oui!_

_-À trois on saute! Un deux trois._

Une fois dans l'eau, nager à deux se révéla très difficile, compte tenu qu'ils devaient tenir compte des mouvements de l'autre dans leurs manœuvres. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à nager aussi vite qu'il le faudrait, William se rapprocha sensiblement d'Élisabeth et lui fit comprendre par signes qu'ils devaient en arriver à mieux coordonner leurs mouvements. Une fois qu'elle eut compris ce qu'il tentait de lui expliquer, elle régla ses mouvements sur ceux de William et vit ainsi leur vitesse s'accroître sensiblement. Arrivés hors de l'eau, un arbitre leur libéra les membres liés et banda les yeux de William, tandis que l'animateur faisait signa à Élisabeth d'aller le rejoindre.

Comme prévu, Élisabeth, puis ensuite Julia furent invitées à se cacher parmi un groupe de filles. L'arbitre expliqua ensuite aux deux hommes, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une épreuve de vitesse, que c'était bien davantage les stratégies utilisées et la complicité qui existait entre les deux partenaires dont les juges tiendraient compte.

Élisabeth était extrêmement nerveuse et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir supporter que William l'embrasse. Elle se contraignit alors à penser aux enfants qui recevraient la somme d'argent amassée par eux s'ils gagnaient tous.

Avant d'emmener la première femme devant eux, l'arbitre informa les deux hommes qu'ils auraient chacun vingt candidates à embrasser et qu'ils ne pourraient pas en mettre plus de cinq de côté.

Élisabeth fut la première à être menée vers Charles. Celui-ci s'approcha, déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Élisabeth puis recula la tête en fronçant les sourcils. L'arbitre lui demanda alors ce qu'il souhaitait faire avec elle. Charles demanda à ce qu'elle fasse partie des cinq filles qu'il aurait le droit d'embrasser à nouveau avant de prendre sa décision. Finalement, Charles, passa outre sa partenaire et ne sembla même pas être tenté de la garder pour plus tard. Lorsqu'il embrassa à nouveau les cinq filles qu'il s'était réservé pour plus tard, il finit par choisir la deuxième qu'il avait embrassée. Avant d'avoir le droit de la regarder, l'animateur lui demanda d'expliquer pour quelle raison il avait sélectionné cette jeune femme là et pas une autre.

_-Ses lèvres sont les seules à goûter l'eau alors que sa peau était chaude comme après un exercice physique intense. Pour finir, c'est le loin la bouche la plus agréable qu'il m'ait été donné d'embrasser... _ajouta-t-il galamment.

_-Très bien, vous êtes maintenant invité à enlever votre bandeau._

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le visage amusé de Charlotte Lucas, Charles n'en revenait pas. Rouge comme une pivoine, celle-ci le regardait en souriant, flattée d'avoir pu susciter de tels commentaires de sa part. L'arbitre demanda ensuite aux quatre autres jeunes filles sélectionnées par lui pour le deuxième tour de venir se montrer à lui. Charles reconnut alors Élisabeth, Éléonore, Alexandra et sa propre sœur Louisa.

_-On demande le Docteur Darcy!_ Annonça ensuite l'animateur pendant qu'un préposé entraînait l'homme en question vers l'avant.

Après que William eut embrassé la moitié des femmes qu'on lui avait emmenées, Élisabeth – qui attendait son tour aussi résignée que si on la conduisait à l'échafaud – jugeât qu'il s'attardait exagérément auprès de certaines filles et qu'il les embrassait toutes trop intimement. Elle fut toutefois très surprise de le voir à peine effleurer les lèvres de Caroline et se réjouit de ce qu'il ne la retint pas pour le second tour. Il hésita devant Jane, mais prit soudainement la décision de la renvoyer également. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que trois participantes à embrasser, l'animateur lui rappela qu'il n'avait encore sélectionné personne pour le deuxième tour et qu'il risquait de tout perdre s'il décidait de passer outre cette seconde étape de sélection.

C'est alors qu'Élisabeth fut amenée devant lui. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, Élisabeth ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul, puis repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle tenta de rester neutre. Remarquant tout à coup le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme, la bouche de William se fit plus insistante. Un silence troublant régnait maintenant parmi les spectateurs. Lentement, comme à contre cœur, William quitta les lèvres de la jeune femme et se tourna vers le foula afin que tous puissent voir son sourire.

_-Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer... Je viens d'embrasser mademoiselle Bennet et pas une autre, _lâcha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Des cris de joies retentirent d'un peu partout sur la plage le silence. L'arbitre s'approcha de William et lui posa la même question qu'à son adversaire, juste avant de lui retirer son bandeau.

_-Ses lèvres furent les seules à exprimer un refus, puis à capituler ensuite... _rétorqua-t-il.

Aussitôt qu'on lui eut retiré son bandeau, William constata que la jeune femme le lorgnait avec mépris. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur ton torse puis le poussa fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre et tombe par terre. Les yeux toujours fixés sur elle, William la regarda s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la plage.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet... votre prix, _l'interpella l'animateur qui avait bien du mal à réprimer son envie de rire.

_-Donnez-le à celui qui a l'impression d'avoir gagné quelque chose, _s'exclama Élisabeth en poursuivant son chemin.

Arrivée là où elle avait laissé sa serviette, sa crème solaire et son sac de plage un peu plus tôt, Élisabeth les ramassa et se dirigea vers la baie voisine où elle savait qu'elle pourrait à la fois être seule et laisser sa peine s'exprimer.

Ayant été témoin de tout, Jane vint la rejoindre.

_-Lizzie, ça va? _Comme celle-ci gardait le silence, Jane se permit d'insister_, ce n'est pas prudent de t'aventurer seule dans cette baie..._

_-Je la connais comme ma poche... aurais-tu oublié Adrien?_

_-Lizzie... si d'ici une heure tu n'es pas revenue... je pars à ta recherche, _la prévint Jane qui estima qu'il valait mieux la laisser seule quelques minutes. Elle savait que lorsque celle-ci évoquait son ex petit ami, il valait mieux la laisser tranquille.

Arrivée de l'autre côté de la baie, Élisabeth laissa sa peine la dominer. La beauté des lieux, ramenant avec elle tous les souvenirs de sa vie avec Adrien, les larmes contenues avec peine au moment de son altercation avec William la dominèrent totalement. Sans esquisser un seul geste pour les chasser, la jeune fille s'installa à même le sable et donna libre court à son chagrin.

_-Puis-je faire quelque chose? _L'interpella William Darcy en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là! Partez! _Lui ordonna-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

_-Je voulais m'excuser..._

_-C'est fait, _le coupa-t-elle,_ vous pouvez partir maintenant..._

N'obtenant aucune preuve de son départ, Élisabeth se releva, lui fit face une seconde, puis s'exclama en s'éloignant d'un pas résolu.

_-Je croyais vous avoir dit partir..._

Une main ferme lui empoigna le bras l'obligeant à se retourner.

_-Pourquoi pleurez-vous?_

_-Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal!_

_-Pas avant de savoir..._

_-Vous n'avez aucun droit…. _

_-Je ne comprends pas votre attitude... Mais enfin qu'avez-vous? Qu'ai-je fait pour vous irriter à ce point? J'ai été odieux avec vous et vos collègues… C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde. Mais vous vous êtes vengée… Non? Ensuite, lorsque je vous ai mal jugée encore une fois, je vous ai fait des excuses en bonne et due forme... _plaida-t-il enfin_, ne pouvons-nous être amis maintenant?_

_-Je ne veux pas de votre amitié..._

_-Que voulez-vous alors?_

_-Rien... **nothing**... la paix..._

_-Vous demandez l'impossible... _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Parce que je n'arrive pas à vous oublier..._

Élisabeth se couvrit le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains et s'écria : _Oh, non!_

_-Si c'est vrai... et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si... ce que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'on s'est embrassés à cette fameuse soirée et encore tantôt sur la plage... enfin... j'ai cru que vous aimiez m'embrasser... vous répondiez à mes baisers... Élisabeth, dites-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé?_

Après avoir pris un grand respire, Élisabeth le dévisagea gravement et s'exclama : _Have you ever heard about acting?_

_-Je vois, _déglutit le jeune homme avant de faire demi-tour et s'en retourner d'où il était venu.

Enfin seule, Élisabeth se laissa tomber à genoux dans le sable et recommença à pleurer.

_**...À suivre...**_


	5. De pénibles moments

_**Cinquième partie.**_

Les dernières semaines d'été s'écoulèrent paisiblement malgré la chaleur et malgré les nombreuses heures supplémentaires que durent faire les urgentologues à cause de nombreux accidents de la route. Se préparant déjà pour début de sa session d'automne, Élisabeth décida d'annoncer officiellement qu'elle recherchait un colocataire pour son appartement. Heureusement pour elle, son amie Charlotte, qui était redevenue célibataire, se montra tout de suite intéressée et lui épargna d'être obligée d'organiser des rencontres avec de parfaits inconnus. L'arrivée de sa meilleure amie dans son quotidien aida Élisabeth non seulement à mieux équilibrer son budget, mais lui permis également de se distraire davantage en sortant au moins une fois par semaine avec ses amies.

Une routine très agréable s'installa donc doucement dans la vie des jeunes filles.

Au début du mois de septembre, ayant appris par Jane que l'anniversaire d'Élisabeth arrivait à grands pas et connaissant le plaisir coupable qu'éprouvait Élisabeth à se déguiser et à jouer la comédie, Charlotte mit sur pied une soirée à la mesure de ce côté extravaguant que la jeune femme n'avait pour souvent l'occasion d'exploiter. Le jour venu, Charlotte passa prendre Élisabeth à la fin de sa journée de travail, la conduisit chez un coiffeur, puis l'obligea à passer une robe qui épousait ses formes harmonieuses comme un gant et dévoilait son dos à l'aide d'un décolleté plongeant. Lorsqu'elle constata de quoi elle avait l'air, Élisabeth tenta de protester, mais rien n'y fit. Ses amies achevèrent la torture en lui imposant un maquillage ultra sexy, conférant à son personnage, une bonne dose de crédibilité.

Décidant finalement qu'il valait mieux prendre la chose avec humour et philosophie, Élisabeth laissa son amie et ses collègues l'entraîner, les yeux bandées dans un bar dansant très à la mode, mais réservé aux gens de la classe supérieure. Ses amies quand à elles, tout en étant habillées avec soins, ne pouvaient en aucun cas rivaliser avec le «**_look_**» ultra-sophistiqué d'Élisabeth. Arrivées sur les lieux, les jeunes filles lui retirèrent son bandeau et recueillirent les bêtises que la jubilaire leur réserva devant la destination choisie. Charlotte fut la première à réussir à la dérider un peu.

_-Voyons... essaie de voir le bon côté des choses... amuse-toi, _plaida Charlotte_. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Joue à la princesse pendant toute une soirée… _

_-Prends ça comme une nouvelle expérience. Crois-tu vraiment que ceux qui fréquentent ce genre d'endroit méritent qu'on s'intéresse à eux? Tu verras, ils s'intéresseront à toi, uniquement à cause de tes beaux atours... _ajouta Éléonore en lui désignant quelques clients qui la dévisageaient depuis qu'elle était entrée.

_-Regarde-moi Éléonore! J'ai l'air d'une «poule de luxe» _gémit Élisabeth, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme pour lui donner raison, deux minutes plus tard, un homme d'affaire plutôt bedonnant, qui était assis au bar, vint se présenter à la jeune femme et lui offrit un verre.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut repoussé poliment en affirmant devoir rester avec ses amies, l'homme suggéra : _Qu'elles viennent toutes alors. Vous êtes toutes invitées à ma table. Je me nomme Gordon Davis. Je suis directeur du secteur recherches et développement chez Air Canada._

Vingt minutes plus tard, Élisabeth avait déjà dansé deux fois avec lui, puis avec trois autres messieurs qui étaient venus l'inviter à tour de rôle. Commençant enfin à se détendre, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à répondre de manière impersonnelle aux compliments exagérés dont la gratifiaient ses admirateurs. Elle dansait pour la seconde fois avec un dénommé William Collins, lorsque Charlotte s'approcha d'elle délaissant temporairement son partenaire pour lui glisser à l'oreille : _Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient d'arriver?_

_-Bon ou mauvais?_

_-Mauvais! Mais surtout ne te retourne pas maintenant. Il regarde vers ici. _

S'attendant à ce que son amie lui apprît l'identité de ce mystérieux client, Élisabeth comprit en voyant Charlotte recommencer à danser comme si de rien était que l'individu en question devait être trop près pour qu'elle osât poursuivre.

_-Élisabeth Bennet? Wow, quelle transformation!_

Voyant surgir devant elle le dernier homme sur terre qu'elle aurait souhaité qu'il la vit ainsi vêtue, Élisabeth se raidit dans les bras de son partenaire et plaqua un sourire tout sauf naturel sur son visage.

_-Oh, Docteur Darcy, _s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton exagérément joyeux._ Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez monsieur William Collins…_

_-Collins! Quelle surprise... Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Élisabeth…_

Terriblement gênée, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de subir cette situation embarrassante, tout en étant consciente des yeux méprisants avec lesquels le docteur Darcy la détaillait. Puis, se rappelant soudain de la présence de son ami qui était resté en retrait, William se rapprocha de la jeune femme pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

_-Qui donc prétendez-vous être ce soir?_

_-Une personne qui ne souhaite pas obtenir vos faveurs._

_-Fitzwilliam, laisse-moi te présenter Élisabeth Bennet, _reprit-il en cédant la place à son compagnon._ Cette charmante jeune femme et moi travaillons tous les deux à l'Hôpital Général Juif._

Le très séduisant spécimen masculin qui accompagnait William, allongea la main et elle et lui offrit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus engageant.

_-Ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Bennet. Êtes-vous médecin vous aussi?_

Comme si la situation n'était pas encore assez gênante, William Collins s'empressa de répondre à sa place: _Élisabeth est directrice du département d'informatique..._

Cette fois, William Darcy ne put réprimer efficacement son rire. Il s'arrêta tout de même assez rapidement, fixa la jeune femme avec moquerie, avant de renchérir : _Je ne serais pas étonné de la voir finir à la tête de l'hôpital un de ses jours._

_-Venez donc vous asseoir avec nous messieurs_, leur offrit Collins en leur désignant la table où leur petit groupe était installé.

-_Avec plaisir, _rétorque finalement l'ami de William en suivant de près le dénommé Collins.

Le docteur Darcy sur les talons, Élisabeth sentit son dos s'incendier sous son regard méprisant, _J'ai hâte de voir combien de temps vous pourrez tenir votre rôle cette fois-ci..._

Lorsque, pour couronner le tout, William Darcy réalisa que presque toutes les employées du bureau d'admission étaient présentes à la table de Collins, celui-ci s'exclama afin que tous entendent.

_-Wow, Élisabeth, je constate que vous avez décidé de sortir vos employées... Quelle générosité! _

Prévoyant qu'elle allait immanquablement se tourner vers lui pour le fusiller du regard, il ajouta pour elle seule : _Que vous a fait ce William Collins pour mériter un tel traitement? _

Comme elle gardait les lèvres serrées et se retenait de répliquer, William continua sur sa lancée : _Jusqu'où pensez vous devoir aller avec lui... _Son regard descendit lentement sur sa robe : _Si j'en juge par vos efforts vestimentaires... il y a peu de choses que vous n'êtes pas prête à offrir. _

Une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue. Conscient de ne pas pouvoir prendre place à la table sans créer un malaise, William profita de la fragilité d'Élisabeth pour l'attirer contre lui. Il cacha délibérément sa joue rougie contre sa chevelure dénouée et lança : _Vous me devez bien ça non?_

_-Comment osez-vous? _Bredouilla-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_-C'est drôle j'allais justement vous poser la même question... Vous êtes mythomane ou quoi?_

_-Tout autant que vous êtes psychologue… _le harangua-t-elle en se dégageant d'un mouvement rapidement en revue les places disponibles autour de la table, Élisabeth alla volontairement s'installer à côté de l'homme qui était arrivé en même temps que le Docteur Darcy, sachant ainsi qu'elle l'obligerait à subir la conversation de l'ennuyeux monsieur Collins. Après quelques secondes, la voix amusée de l'ami de William la tira de sa rêverie.

_-Vous offrez vraiment une soirée à vos employées?_

_-Vous voulez rire… Ce sont elles qui ont décidé de m'offrir une « _soirée de rêve_»..._

_-Vous devez être une bonne patronne alors..._

_-Écoutez, Fitzwilliam... je peux vous appeler Fitzwilliam?_

_-Bien entendu!_

_-Venez danser... je veux vous expliquer la situation ailleurs qu'ici... je n'en peux plus de supporter le regard désapprobateur de votre copain..._

_-Pourquoi vous désapprouverait-il?_

_-Il interprète tout de travers, _lui expliqua-t-elle tout en commençant à danser avec lui. _Je ne suis pas directrice de l'informatique... je suis une employée du bureau d'admission comme mes amies... _

_-Mais... alors pourquoi?_

_-C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui... cette soirée a été organisée par mes collègues... cette robe est mon costume de scène pour la soirée…_

_-Mais alors vous avez tout de cendrillon..._

_-Non, puisque mon prince charmant ne s'est pas encore montré… _se moqua Élisabeth.

_-Pourtant, ils sont plusieurs à vous admirer... moi le premier, _rétorqua galamment Fitzwilliam.

_-Je ne fais pas l'unanimité... la preuve, votre ami m'a insultée… c'est pour ça que je l'ai giflé..._

_-Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant… dois-je me tenir sur mes gardes?_

_-Vous savez bien que non... vous n'êtes pas du tout comme lui. _

_-Que lui reprochez-vous donc?_

_-Disons simplement qu'il possède un grand talent pour se faire des ennemis..._

_-Il a pourtant plusieurs amis._

_-Je ne lui en connais que deux... Vous et Charles Bingley!_

_-Devons-nous m'inclure? Après tout, je suis son cousin germain._

_-Oups... Pardonnez-moi, avoir su... je n'aurais pas parlé ainsi..._

_-Non ne vous en faites pas... je connais mon cousin... Il est difficile et taciturne, mais je dois dire que lorsqu'il accorde son amitié à une personne c'est pour la vie... D'ailleurs, son ami Charles Bingley pour ne mentionner que lui, et bien, il peut se réjouir d'avoir un ami tel que William..._

_-Vous connaissez monsieur Bingley?_

_-Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais je sais tout de lui... par William. Je sais entre autre chose qu'il était amoureux d'une jeune fille qui n'était pas pour lui, toujours au dire que William..._

-_Et vous croyez toujours ce que vous dit votre cousin?_

_-Je sais qu'il dit toujours la vérité... S'il dit que la jeune femme n'était pas quelqu'un de recommandable... elle ne l'était pas, ça c'est certain._

_-Vous ne croyez pas que pour juger les gens, il faudrait d'abord avoir un comportement irréprochable soi même?_

_-Oups, de deux choses l'une, soit vous connaissez la jeune fille personnellement ou bien pour savez des choses sur mon cousin que j'ignore?_

_-Deux sur deux! Je connais la jeune fille et je sais des choses que manifestement vous ignorez..._

_-Jusqu'à quel point êtes-vous liée à cette jeune fille? Est-il possible que vous ne sachiez pas tout d'elle?_

_-J'en sais tout autant que sur moi-même!_

_-C'est vous? _S'inquiéta Fitzwilliam en rougissant.

_-Non... mais c'est tout comme... puisqu'il s'agit de ma sœur aînée! Pour ce qui est des choses que vous ignorez... allez donc parler à un certain George Wickham... un ancien employé du bureau d'admission. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Minuit va sonner et comme le prince charmant n'a pas daigné se montrer, je vais aller me coucher._

Avant qu'elle se soit complètement éloignée, Fitzwilliam tenta de l'arrêter, mais ne put que la suivre des yeux tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin parmi les danseurs déterminée à atteindre l'entrée du bar. Comme elle arrivait au centre de la piste de danse, la musique d'un slow changea pour un slow lui faisant réaliser qu'elle devait accélérer le pas afin d'éviter d'être prise en chasse par l'un ou l'autre de ses admirateurs. Comme elle passait devant le bar, son premier partenaire de danser de la soirée le barra le chemin.

_-Ah, vous voilà! Je vous cherchais pour aller danser._

_-Désolé vieux, elle est avec moi, _rétorqua William Darcy en arrivant derrière elle.

Appuyant ses dires en posant une main possessive sur sa taille, William l'entraîna vers la piste de danse. Sachant qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir et ne voulant pas créer d'incident, Élisabeth le laissa l'enlacer et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur. Comme la main de son compagnon exerçait une forte pression dans son dos, un trouble s'empara d'elle lui faisant temporairement perdre pieds.

_-Je me demande comment réagirait votre monsieur Collins si je vous embrassais comme j'en ai envie? Lui _demanda William tout en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur elle.

_-Vous devriez craindre à ma réaction avant même celle de cet homme, _le contra Élisabeth.

_-La vôtre est si prévisible…_

_-Vous savez que vous réussissez toujours à gâcher les beaux moments que je passe._

_-À déjouer vos plans devriez-vous dire... _susurra William à deux centimètres de son oreille.

_-Je me fous complètement de ce Collins et de tous les autres…_

_-Il clame pourtant haut et fort que vous êtes folle de lui... Peut-être pourriez-vous m'utiliser pour lui ouvrir les yeux, _suggéra William en redressant la tête pour capturer son regard.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir son geste, William exerça une pression suffisamment forte sur sa nuque pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. À l'aide de son autre main, qui était maintenant posée dans le bas son dos, William la maintint fermement contre lui. Après avoir laissé sa bouche fondre sur le sienne et sa main caresser son dos de haut en bas avant de s'arrêter à la naissance de ses reins, William redressa la tête et reprit son souffle les yeux fermés. Sachant que les lumières allaient bientôt s'intensifier, il libéra Élisabeth, tira son porte feuille hors de la poche arrière de son pantalon, saisit trois billets de vingt dollars entre ses doigts et les déposa entre les deux seins d'Élisabeth.

_-Merci pour hier, ma chérie, _ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton et dans le but évident d'être entendu par un maximum de gens.

Trop abasourdie pour réagir, Élisabeth resta figée sur place, les lèvres légèrement enflées et tremblantes, jusqu'à ce que la voix du DJ la force à se ressaisir.

_-La prochaine chanson est pour une jeune fille très chouette dont c'est l'anniversaire ce soir... À Élisabeth de la part de ses collègues de travail!_

En entendant la foule lui chanter le traditionnel « **_joyeux anniversaire_** » les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et se mirent à couler instantanément. Prenant sa réaction pour de la joie, la foule haussa le ton et se mit à chanter de plus en plus fort. Ayant compris depuis un petit bout de temps que la soirée n'était pas bonne pour Élisabeth, Charlotte s'approcha d'elle, fit semblant de lui souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la guida vers la salle de bain des femmes. Une fois sur place, elle posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur les épaules d'Élisabeth et la tourna vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_-Élisabeth mon choux... tiens bon... je vais demander à Éléonore d'aller te reconduire... je vais lui demander de rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne... Je me suis malheureusement engagée à aller déposer Rosa et Katy chez elles._

Élisabeth entendait les paroles de Charlotte, mais ne pouvait plus contrôler ni arrêter ses sanglots. Quelques minute plus tard, Charlotte sortit discrètement de la salle de bain, alla prévenir Éléonore puis se rendit ramasser les effets personnels qu'Élisabeth avait déposés à la table. Au moment où elle arriva devant la chaise qu'avait occupée son amie, Charlotte croisa le regard froid de William et ne put résister à la tentation de lui river son clou.

_-J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous! _L'apostropha-t-elle d'une voix colérique.

D'un geste tout aussi théâtral, elle lui relança ses billets au visage puis s'éloigna en faisant volontairement claquer ses talons hauts sur le marbre.

_-Élisabeth a refusé ton cadeau à ce que je vois_... se moqua son cousin en le regardant ranger ses trois billets._ Écoute, je sais que ce n'est probablement pas de mes affaires, mais... tu l'as cherché n'est-ce pas? _S'informa-t-il avec curiosité.

_-Sans l'ombre d'un doute..._

_-Ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer... _

_-Il n'y a rien à raconter... cette fille est simplement… dure la classer..._

_-Dure à classer? Moi je la trouve éblouissante, spirituelle, intelligente… _

_-J'admets que c'est une bonne comédienne... _

_-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Tu as raison, elle fait une directrice de l'informatique très crédible._

_-C'est elle qui t'as dit ça?_

_-Oui. Elle m'a raconté que ses collègues qui lui ont offert la robe et le titre pour son anniversaire._

_-Elle devait savoir que j'allais revenir sur le sujet avec toi..._

_-J'ai bien peur que tu doives toi-même revenir sur certains sujets avec elle…_

_-Oh non, il n'y en est pas question..._

_-C'est que... _déglutit Fitzwilliam en cherchant ses mots_, nous avons parlé de toi et... à vrai dire... j'ai commencé par lui dire tu prenais grand soin de tes amis et, pour appuyer mes dires, je lui ai raconté que tout récemment tu avais réussi à détourner l'attention de Charles Bingley sur une autre jeune fille._

_-La sœur d'Élisabeth. Mauvais timing... _réalisa William en serrant les lèvres.

_-Mais ce n'est pas tout... Il semble que cette même jeune femme… ait appris des choses sur ton compte de la bouche d'un ancien employé de l'admission... monsieur George Wickham!_

_-Quoi? Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu lui raconter?_

_-Tout sauf la vérité... autrement Élisabeth ne serait pas aussi vindicative à ton endroit._

_-Bon... j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bière... tu en veux une toi aussi? _S'informa William avant de se lever pour marcher en direction du bar. Après avoir commandé sa boisson, il s'accota contre le bar et laissa ses pensées dériver vers la jeune femme envers qui il se sentait autant coupable qu'en colère. Arrivant derrière lui alors qu'il venait de se tourner pour ramasser son verre de bière, Charlotte l'interpella froidement : _Docteur Darcy?_

_-Mademoiselle Lucas…_

_-Puis-je vous parler?_

_-Si c'est pour obtenir des excuses... je préfère vous le dire tout de suite... vous allez attendre longtemps... _la prévint-il en prenant une première gorgée de bière.

_-Je ne vous demanderai pas ce que vous n'êtes pas capable de donner. Mon amie Élisabeth veut vous parler... Elle m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, elle vous attend dehors... _

Réellement surpris, William regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils.

_-Je vous conseille d'être gentil avec elle, autrement..._

Traversant la salle d'un pas décidé, son verre de bière à la main, William découvrit la jeune femme assise au bas des marches, la tête appuyée sur ses mains. Dès qu'elle l'entendit arriver, elle se redressa et se mit à parler... sans même le regarder.

**_…À suivre…_**


	6. Explications nécessaires

_**Sixième partie.**_

**Oui, je sais qu'il aurait mieux valu que je ne m'arrête pas juste avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, mais que voulez-vous, l'anticipation entretien l'intérêt. Merci encore pour vos encouragements. Miriamme**

_-Docteur Darcy, je sais qu'à l'hôpital, il me sera impossible de vous éviter... qu'il faudra même que je vous parle... c'est pour ça... que j'ai pris la décision de clarifier la situation avec vous... _

William ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut aussitôt réduit au silence par la jeune femme qui reprit la parole : _Non... Je tiens à ce que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout... Ce que j'ai à vous dire est particulièrement difficile... Alors voilà… _

_Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés à la fête donnée par l'hôpital… Il est vrai que je vous ai menti..._

_-Vous ne m'apprenez rien... _lâcha-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

_-Je n'ai pas terminé! _L'agressa-t-elle vertement avant de prendre un temps de se calmer pour être capable de poursuivre :_ Le mensonge ne se situe pas où vous croyez... Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés... je ne savais pas du tout qui vous étiez... je ne l'ai appris qu'après que vous vous soyez absenté pour vous rapporter à l'urgence. C'est Charlotte qui est venue me dire qui vous étiez... Ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'elle croyait elle aussi que je savais qui vous étiez et que j'avais décidé de me venger... le reste vous le connaissez... et d'ailleurs, même vous, vous avez dit que je vous semblais différente lorsque vous êtes revenu. Vous seriez revenu cinq minutes plus tard que ne j'aurais plus été là. Enfin, pour faire une histoire courte, si j'ai finalement cédé et que j'ai décidé de rester, c'est uniquement parce que je voulais vous donner une chance... J'avais envie de mieux vous connaître, malgré toutes les raisons que j'avais déjà de vous détester. _Le voyant rouler des yeux, elle insista_, puis, vous avez tout gâché. Comment auriez-vous voulu que je ne sois blessée par les paroles que vous avez laissées échapper sur mon propre compte et par vos insinuations mensongères concernant la manière dont j'aurais obtenu cet emploi, _s'emporta-t-elle en repensant à ce moment là. _J'avais beau me dire que vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais... Vous êtes allé trop loin. _

_Le reste de mon mensonge, nous l'avons crée tous les deux... Je vous ai laissé croire que j'avais voulu jouer avec vous... que je savais qui vous étiez depuis le début. Je voulais vous blesser à votre tour... _admit-elle en baissant la tête.

_-Je crois plutôt que vous avez menti par orgueil... avouer qu'on est attiré par une personne qu'on devrait détester c'est dur à avaler..._

_-Vous vous trompez Docteur Darcy. C'est votre attitude que je trouvais outrageusement choquante. D'ailleurs, soyez honnête avec moi... avouez que vous ne m'auriez pas crue si je vous avais dit la vérité à ce moment là._

_-Alors pourquoi parler maintenant, _s'enquit-il après avoir poussé un profond soupir.

_-Pour que des situations comme ce soir ne se répètent pas, _s'exclama-t-elle en haussant le ton._ Pour ne plus être victime de vos préjugés à mon égard._

_-Je comprends. Je comprends très bien même. Pouvons-nous faire la paix maintenant?_

_-Non... _protesta-t-elle vivement.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ce qui s'est passé ce soir… et le reste…_

_-Tout est éclairci pourtant, non? _Ironisa-t-il espérant la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements._ Allez Élisabeth, un peu de courage. Serrons-nous la main et soyons amis._

_-Non... Je n'y arriverai pas... _

_-Alors, laissez-moi vous aider, mentionna-t-il, _déterminé à évoquer au minimum deux autres sujets avec elle,_ vous pensez à votre sœur n'est-ce pas?_

_-Comment le savez-vous? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-Et à George Wickham? Non attendez, _intervint-il en voyant son regard se voiler_, ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là... C'est Fitzwilliam qui m'a rapporté votre conversation. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, laissez-moi vous parler de George. Que vous a-t-il raconté? _L'interrogea-t-il en s'asseyant directement à ses côtés sur la dernière marche de l'escalier._ Je le connais assez bien pour savoir qu'il a tout fait pour me discréditer à vos yeux!_

_-Il n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà de vous._

_-Bon! Très bien... Si vous le prenez sur ce ton, _rétorqua William en se relevant. Après avoir grimpé quelques marches, il s'arrêta à nouveau, lâcha un juron, puis refit le chemin inverse pour s'arrêter devant elle, _non, je ne partirai pas, _l'avertit-il_, je ne veux plus de malentendus entre nous. Si vous devez me détester... je veux que ce soit pour ce que je suis en réalité et non pour ce qu'on vous a laissé croire. Je vais donc vous donner ma version des faits._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Bon! Je commencerai donc par votre sœur. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer ce que je pensais de vous. À cause de ce que vous m'aviez laissé croire... Bon, et bien c'est justement à cause de ça que je suis intervenu auprès de mon ami. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas souhaiter qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi. Sans compter que votre sœur, selon ce que j'ai pu observer à l'hôpital, agissait avec mon ami de la même manière qu'avec chacun de ses collègues._

_-Vous avez donc cru qu'elle était ma complice et qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se venger de vous à travers Charles... _Après qu'il eut acquiescé, Élisabeth insista,_ et Charles vous a cru?_

_-C'est mon ami._

_-Pffff. Oh, en passant, Jane est aimable avec tout le monde et à l'hôpital, les rumeurs décollent tellement vite que je la soupçonne d'avoir tout simplement voulu agir avec discrétion pour préserver sa réputation et celle de votre ami._

_-Et bien, laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle a réussi à être discrète puisque même Charles croit qu'il lui était devenu indifférent. _Après l'avoir entendue pousser un soupir d'exaspération, William décida qu'il était temps d'aborder le dernier sujet_, parlons maintenant de George Wickham. Sans savoir ce qu'il vous a raconté, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il ait cherché à profiter de la mauvaise opinion que vous aviez déjà de moi. _

_Notre relation n'a jamais été facile et je vous invite à interroger mon cousin Fitzwilliam s'il vous reste des doutes à propos de l'histoire que je vais vous raconter. Lorsque le père de George est mort, mon propre père a décidé de se charger de son éducation. Nous voulions devenir médecin tous les deux alors. Une fois inscrit en médecine, très vite, George se désintéressa de ses études et se mit à passer son temps à sortir avec les filles et à prendre un coup. Il va sans dire que ses résultats scolaires s'en ressentaient. Sous prétexte de se retirer chez nous pour étudier pendant les vacances de Noël, il s'est retrouvé à la maison familiale pendant six jours avec ma sœur compte tenu que personnellement, j'effectuais un stage à l'hôpital. Il faut dire que mon père était mort l'année précédente et qu'à cet effet nous étions tous en pension dans nos écoles respectives et que nous nous voyions très rarement. Il y avait donc longtemps que Georgianna avait revu George et celui-ci lui est apparu si différent qu'elle s'est rapidement laissé séduire. Lorsque je suis arrivé à la maison après mon stage, le moral de Georgianna était au plus bas. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec George. Seulement, j'étais trop pris par mes études pour voir quoi que ce soit et comme je croyais malgré tout que George était occupé à faire la même chose, je ne me suis pas méfié. Une fois les vacances de Noël terminées, nous sommes tous retournés dans nos écoles respectives. Georgianna au Cégep, George et moi à l'école de médecine. Durant la première semaine de février, j'ai reçu un appel de Georgianna... elle était en larmes. Je ne comprenais rien. Elle me donnait rendez-vous à son hôtel. Arrivé sur les lieux, elle était en si mauvais état que j'ai dû appeler l'ambulance. Je l'ai examiné en attendant les secours et c'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'elle venait de subir un avortement et qu'elle risquait de mourir des suites d'une hémorragie. Lorsqu'enfin elle est revenue à elle... elle m'avoua que le père de l'enfant et son avorteur était une seule et même personne._

_-George? Oh, non! C'est affreux! Ce ne peut pas être vrai? William, dites-moi que c'est faux, _le supplia-t-elle.

_-Malheureusement non. Ma sœur n'avait que 15 ans à ce moment là. J'eus un dernier entretien avec George... ensuite, j'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse jamais finir sa médecine... et qu'il ne revoie jamais Georgianna. _

Élisabeth et William restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Tout en séchant ses larmes, Élisabeth réalisa qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de William pour l'avoir jugé aussi facilement.

_-William, je suis désolée! Si j'avais su?_

_-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir... Personne n'est au courant de cette histoire à part mon cousin Fitzwilliam. Et il faut dire aussi que je connais le pouvoir de persuasion de George... Il a un charme fou... Il a toujours su comment s'y prendre pour séduire et manipuler les femmes, _grimaça William.

_-Comment va votre sœur aujourd'hui?_

_-Beaucoup mieux... je l'ai envoyé terminer ses études en Europe. Je voulais lui permettre d'oublier cet épisode de sa vie et cet individu exécrable._

_-Elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un frère comme vous._

_-Vous n'auriez pas dit ça, il y a dix minutes... _dit William en ricanant légèrement.

_-Non... vous avez raison, _rétorqua-t-elle en laissant son rire se joindre au sien.

Un long silence régna entre les deux.

_-Et maintenant Élisabeth?_

_-Et maintenant quoi? _Lui demanda Élisabeth en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

_-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de moi?_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Je me sens aussi attiré par vous que lors de notre première rencontre... _

_-Il est trop tôt ou trop tard pour discuter de ça maintenant, _prétendit-elle.

_-Oh, non madame! Nous avons déjà parcouru tellement de chemin. Je ne crois pas que la fuite soit une bonne idée... nous devons en discuter maintenant._

Un air déterminé accroché sur son visage, William se releva et vint s'agenouiller directement devant elle,_ lorsque vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais, j'arrivais à vous émouvoir simplement en m'approchant de vous, comme ça…_

_-William, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça… _Lepria-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui le plus possible.

S'approchant davantage, William lui saisit le menton et la força à le regarder, _vous aviez peur aussi à ce moment là... _

Posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, il chercha sur ses lèvres une réponse à sa question. Interprétant le petit gémissement qu'elle émit comme une invitation, il chercha à approfondir son baiser, mais fût arrêté dans son mouvement par son cri de protestation.

-_Non!_

_-Très bien, _reprit-il après avoir repris contenance_, restons-en là pour ce soir! Au revoir. Nous nous reverrons à l'hôpital._

De nouveau seule, Élisabeth prit un grand respire puis se mit en mouvement pour ramasser ses effets personnels. Sachant qu'Éléonore l'attendait dans sa voiture, elle s'y rendit au pas de course et garda le silence, heureuse de constater que sa collègue était capable de respecter son besoin de garder ça pour elle.

Compte tenu que son entretient avec William Darcy avait très long, Charlotte était déjà rentrée lorsqu'elle entrât dans son appartement.

_-Alors? _L'interrogea-t-elle dès qu'elle le put.

_-Oh, Charlotte, je suis trop fatiguée... Je veux aller me coucher. Je te raconterai tout au déjeuner._

_-Tu étais avec le Docteur Darcy tout ce temps là?_

_-Oui, _soupira-t-elle.

_-Hum! Bon, c'est d'accord va te coucher. J'attendrai à demain matin._

**_…À suivre…_**


	7. Le fantôme d'un autre homme

_**Septième partie**_

Une semaine après l'anniversaire de la jeune femme, Élisabeth dut reprendre les cours et recommença à ne travailler qu'à temps partiel. Elle accueillit avec satisfaction le fait de ne plus ressentir cette poussée d'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'elle devait répondre au téléphone, à l'idée de tomber sur le docteur William Darcy. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle réalisa que même dans ses cours, elle n'arrivait pas à passer une heure sans penser à lui et sans rêver aux savoureux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés lors de leur première rencontre à l'hôpital, Élisabeth comprit qu'à moins d'un retournement majeur, il était déjà trop tard et qu'elle était déjà amoureuse de lui.

Vendredi soir, au bureau d'admission, comme de raison, elle sursauta lorsque le téléphone sonna pour la première fois.

_-Bonsoir... J'aimerais avoir «Booking», _entendit-elle l'homme auquel elle pensait sans arrêt demander.

_-Oui, ici Booking!_

_-Élisabeth? _Réagit-il joyeusement à l'autre bout du fil.

_-Oui, c'est bien moi._

_-Comment allez-vous? Remise de vos émotions?_

_-Bien sur. Que puis-je pour vous, Docteur Darcy?_

_-Charmante façon de me remettre à ma place, _se moqua-t-il en ricanant légèrement_. J'ai un patient à admettre, _poursuivit-il en redevenant lui-même professionnel.

_-Son nom?_

_-Durocher. Mettez-le dans l'aile nord-ouest. Lit 7._

_-C'est beau. J'attends la réquisition._

_-Bien... Oh, Élisabeth,... je voulais, vous demander, je donne une petite réception samedi pour fêter le retour de ma sœur qui rentre d'Europe... j'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez, _lâcha-t-il en changeant de ton.

_-Oh non, je travaille samedi, _déplora-t-elle immédiatement.

_-Ne pouvez-vous vous faire remplacer? _

Comme il entendit la jeune femme soupirer à l'autre bout du fil, il s'empressa d'ajouter, _écoutez… si c'est trop compliqué... de toute façon... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous acceptiez... je comprends que vous soyez réticente, on se reprendra…_

_-Non... Docteur Darcy, vous vous trompez... j'aimerais bien y aller... pardonnez-moi si je vous ai donné l'impression de ne pas être intéressée, c'est tout simplement parce que je viens justement de changer d'horaire avec une collègue pour l'accommoder. En tout premier lieu, je ne devais pas travailler samedi_ _soir. Écoutez, je vais essayer de me libérer à nouveau et je vous ferai savoir d'ici 21h00 si j'y suis arrivée._

_-Super, _s'exclama-t-il._ Oh, en passant, Charles sera là. Avec votre sœur._

_-Oh, merci, William, _affirma-t-elle,devinant qu'il était pour quelque chose dans ce revirement de situation.

_-De rien... Oh… n'oubliez pas monsieur Durocher..._

Une heure plus tard, Élisabeth n'arrivait pas à joindre William à l'urgence. Elle souhaitait pourtant lui apprendre qu'elle avait réussi à changer sa soirée avec une autre de ses collègues. Résolue à lui faire savoir comme promis, elle profita de sa dernière pause pour aller le voir à l'urgence.

_-Allô, Marc, _salua-t-elle le préposé de l'entrée.

_-Élisabeth, bonsoir... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?_

_-Je voudrais parler au Docteur Darcy! Sais-tu où je pourrais le trouver?_

_-Il s'occupe d'un patient dans l'Unité verte, au bout du couloir à gauche, _l'informa-t-il tout sourire.

Élisabeth se dirigea vers l'unité mentionnée, mais dut se ranger à deux reprises pour céder la place aux ambulanciers qui arrivaient avec de nouveaux patients. Tout de suite après le passage du deuxième groupe, Élisabeth dût rester collée au mur pour laisser passer un groupe de personnes qui émergeait de l'unité verte. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les deux sœurs de Charles Bingley, elle leur fit dos et feignit de s'occuper d'un patient qui était allongé dans le corridor tout à côté d'elle. Elle entendit alors une intéressante conversation.

_-J'ai dit à William que j'allais m'en occuper. J'adore jouer la maîtresse de maison pour lui. C'est une bonne pratique pour tu sais quel événement, _fanfaronna Caroline_._

_-Ça ne t'inquiète pas de savoir qu'il a invité cette Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Pas le moins du monde Louisa. Après tout c'est Charles qui a insisté pour que William l'invite... Il tient tellement à ce que Jane vienne. Quand à William, je l'ai entendu hier dire à notre frère qu'il n'avait que faire des femmes qui se jetaient à sa tête._

Tout en s'esclaffant de manière totalement synchronisée, les deux sœurs se remirent à marcher et quittèrent l'urgence sans même avoir remarqué la jeune femme qui s'était statufiée après leur passage. Triste et humiliée, Élisabeth fit demi-tour et repassa devant le bureau du réceptionniste à qui elle s'adressa avant de sortir : _Marc, je suis allée jusqu'à l'unité verte... mais le docteur Darcy était trop occupé. Peux-tu lui transmettre un message de ma part?_

_-Oui, bien sur._

_-Dis-lui que mademoiselle Bennet n'a pas pu se libérer. Il comprendra… Merci._

Satisfaite, Élisabeth remonta à l'étage et alla terminer sa pause à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle regagna son bureau quinze minutes plus tard, un «post-it» jaune était collé sur son écran d'ordinateur.

_Tu dois rappeler William Darcy à l'urgence._

«_Il doit sans doute avoir eu mon message» _songea-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle ferait mieux de garder pour elle, la raison pour laquelle elle avait changé d'idée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Élisabeth tenta à nouveau de joindre le Docteur Darcy.

_-Oui, ici Élisabeth Bennet du bureau d'admission. Je voudrais parler au Docteur Darcy s'il vous plait?_

Comme elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Marc, Élisabeth savait qu'elle allait devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps.

_-Élisabeth... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? _Commença William Darcy d'une voix contrariée.

_-Je n'ai pas pu me libérer..._

_-Avec qui sortez-vous samedi soir alors? _S'informa-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

_-Comment? Mais, je travaille samedi, _rétorqua-t-elle, ne comprenant plus rien.

_-Vous mentez, _l'intima-t-il.

_-Pardon!_

_-J'ai discuté avec Éléonore pendant que vous étiez en pause... Elle s'est empressée de m'annoncer que vous aviez réussi à changer avec elle, _lui apprit-il d'une voix bourrue.

_-En vérité c'est que…_

_-Alors, pourquoi diable m'avez-vous laissé un message affirmant le contraire en bas?_

_-C'est tout simplement parce que… entre temps, j'ai changé d'idée. Je n'ai plus envie d'y aller..._

_-Ça je l'avais compris figurez-vous donc. Vous m'en voyez peiné Élisabeth. J'avais espéré..._

Enchaînant spontanément et sans réfléchir, Élisabeth le nargua, _que je me jetterais à votre tête!_

_-Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là? Attendez-moi où vous êtes... je monte._

Lui hurlant de n'en rien faire dans le récepteur, Élisabeth savait qu'il n'était déjà plus à l'autre bout du fil et qu'il s'en venait la voir. Le cœur battant et la bouche sèche, elle se prépara à l'inévitable affrontement qui suivrait.

Deux minutes plus tard, le Docteur Darcy traversa le bureau d'admission sous l'œil étonné d'Éléonore et poussa la porte du bureau arrière où Élisabeth s'enfermait toujours pour appeler sur les étages.

_-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici, _la gronda-t-elle en se retournant pour l'accueillir.

_-Au contraire... je suis allé interroger Marc. Il dit que vous êtes descendue pour me voir un peu plus tôt. J'étais là à ce moment-là… pourquoi avez-vous changé d'idée?_

_-Vous étiez occupé._

_-N'étais-je pas plutôt en train de discuter avec les deux sœurs de Charles?_

_-Écoutez... cette conversation ne rime à rien... il n'y a rien à comprendre... Je n'ai simplement plus envie d'y aller._

Un long silence s'installa. Élisabeth resta de marbre sous le regard scrutateur de William. Finalement, se passant la main dans les cheveux, le médecin exhala un profond soupir et lâcha, _très bien... je m'incline... je n'insiste plus... Vous êtes trop compliquée._

Plus attristée par sa volteface qu'elle ne l'eut d'abord songé, Élisabeth lui lança alors, d'un ton sarcastique, _ne vous en faites pas... Jane y sera... j'y veillerai… _

_-Quoi? Ah, c'est donc ça... Je le savais que vous aviez entendu Caroline._

_-C'est drôle, Caroline disait justement à Louisa que l'idée de m'inviter était de vous… pour vous assurer que Jane viendrait…_

Roulant des yeux, William rétorqua : _Élisabeth, pourquoi sautez-vous toujours aux conclusions? Vous auriez dû venir me voir... je vous aurais tout expliqué..._

_-Il n'y a rien à expliquer... le message me semblait assez clair..._

_-Non justement. _

S'approchant d'elle lentement, il plongea son regard directement dans les yeux, _Élisabeth je n'ai dit ça à Caroline que pour avoir la paix. Elle est aussi exaspérante que son frère est gentil. Vous ne savez pas tout ce dont elle est capable. Elle est déterminée à me mettre le grappin dessus depuis notre première rencontre... Et il y a six ans de ça, Élisabeth._

_-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité alors? _Balbutia-t-elle en se dégageant brusquement.

_-Et quelle est cette vérité à votre avis?_

_-Je ne sais pas... c'est à vous de me le dire il me semble..._

_-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez prête à l'entendre... _

_-….._

_-Alors? C'est oui? Vous allez venir? Dites-oui... je vous en prie Élisabeth. Je tiens réellement à ce que vous soyez là, _admit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Bon c'est d'accord. Maintenant, laissez-moi travailler... je suis déjà en retard pour appeler les étages..._

_-Bravo... À samedi alors._

_-Attendez, William. Je ne sais pas où vous demeurez?_

_-Je vais demander à Charles de passer vous prendre. Il va ramasser Jane en premier, puis ils iront vous chercher. _

-_Très bien… merci._ L'arrêtant encore une fois, Élisabeth l'interpella : _Oh, William... _

_-Oui._

_-Dois-je apporter quelque chose pour le souper?_

_-Seulement votre maillot..._

_-Vous avez une piscine?_

_-Deux en fait... Prévoyez donc aussi le nécessaire pour une nuit... _Voyant la jeune femme rougir_, _il s'empressa d'ajouter,_ ne vous en faites pas, Caroline fera un excellent chaperon._

Une fois seule à nouveau, Élisabeth ne savait plus que penser. L'impression d'être constamment poussée au pied du mur avec William ne la quittait pas. Après avoir fait ses appels sur les étages, elle sortit son cellulaire et appela sa sœur.

_-Lizzie?_

_-Salut Jane. Comment vas-tu?_

_-Bien... enfin... je ne tiens plus en place... tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a appelée?_

_-Charles..._

_-Hein? Comment le sais-tu? Tu as parlé au Docteur Darcy c'est ça?_

_-Ouais._

_-Alors, il t'a invitée aussi?_

_-oui._

_-Et tu y vas?_

_-Je crois bien que oui. Toi?_

_-Je voudrais avoir la sagesse de dire non... mais j'ai tellement envie de revoir Charles. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que de te savoir là ça me rassurera._

_-Je ne veux pas que William se fasse des idées..._

_-Il est assez grand pour se défendre... je t'en prie... viens avec moi._

_-Bon, c'est d'accord._

Le moment venu, Charles passa ramasser Jane chez elle et s'étonna d'y découvrir également Élisabeth.

_-Élisabeth? Que faites-vous ici?_

_-Euh, je voulais vous éviter un long détour docteur Bingley, _se justifia-t-elle, étonnée qu'il soit contrarié.

_-C'est parce que William est en route pour chez vous en ce moment même._

_-Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, _balbutia Élisabeth en rougissant.

_-Je l'sais bien. Mais c'est tout simplement parce que lorsque William a réalisé qu'il passerait lui-même dans votre secteur en revenant de l'aéroport avec Georgianna, il s'est proposé de me remplacer pour m'épargner de faire un détour, _lui expliqua-t-il.

_-Évidemment, personne n'a pensé à en informer la principale intéressée? _Déplora Élisabeth.

_-Ne vous en faites pas Élisabeth, je vais le prévenir. William a toujours son cellulaire sur lui._

Pendant qu'Élisabeth entrait leurs deux petites valises dans le coffre arrière de la voiture de Charles, Jane verrouillait la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, puis s'approcha de Charles pour l'embrasser sur la joue tandis qu'il était en pleine conversation avec William.

-_C'est ça... on se rejoint tous chez toi, _termina Charles avant de rabattre le couvercle de son portable._ Jane, vous êtes ravissante, _la complimenta-t-il_, je suis très honoré de vous accompagner mesdames. Montez devant Jane, je vous prie, _voyant Élisabeth revenir après avoir fermé le coffre, Charles l'invita ensuite à s'asseoir derrière se mit au volant

_-William commençait à s'impatienter... Il croyait que vous aviez changé d'idée, _lui apprit-il en s'adressant à son reflet dans le rétroviseur.

_-Il l'aurait mérité, _contrattaqua Élisabeth, d'un ton boudeur.

_-Voyons Lizzie, tu n'es pas sérieuse, _la réprimanda Jane en se tournant pour la dévisager.

_-La moindre des choses aurait été qu'il m'informe de ses intentions, non, _se défendit-elle.

_-Je vous en prie, ne gâchons pas cette soirée à cause d'un léger problème de communication, _l'implora Charles, tout sourire.

Chemin faisant, la discussion tourna autour de la position délicate des infirmières et de l'attitude du gouvernement dans les négociations en cours. Élisabeth se sentait de trop et souhaita presque avoir la chance de faire demi-tour. Lorsque la voiture s'engagea enfin sur un chemin étroit, mais très bien entretenu, Élisabeth surveilla attentivement la route s'attendant à tout moment à voir apparaître la résidence de William. Elle fut étonnée toutefois de constater que la route ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Finalement, quinze minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grille. Charles s'en approcha, appuya sur un commutateur et répéta son nom à la voix impersonnelle qui s'adressait à lui. Aussitôt, la grille émit un bourdonnement et commença à s'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'Élisabeth vit apparaître une demeure digne des hommes d'états. Jane et elles ne purent retenir leurs exclamations.

_-Où sommes-nous? _demanda-t-elle à son compagnon.

_-Je savais que la maison vous ferait cet effet. La famille de William était très riche, _lui expliqua patiemment Charles en sortant de son véhicule.

_-Pourquoi en parlez-vous au passé?_

_-Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était jeune Élisabeth._

_-Il ne doit donc pas sa fortune à la médecine? _S'intéressa Jane.

_-Non, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que William n'a pas besoin de travailler pour vivre... il le fait par choix._ _Oh, je vois qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé puisque mes sœurs sont toujours sur le perron. _

_-De vraies petites maîtresses de maison, _ironisa Élisabeth.

_-Élisabeth, surtout ne dites pas ça devant Caroline... elle a déjà tendance agir comme tel._

Lorsque Charles et son petit groupe arriva devant l'entrée principale, Caroline s'empressa de venir à leur rencontre : _Jane, Élisabeth... enfin vous voilà. Venez... suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres puisque le maître des lieux n'est pas encore arrivé. _

_-Bonsoir Caroline, bonsoir Louisa, _les salua Jane.

_-Suivez-nous, nous allons tout vous expliquer... au sujet de la surprise que William réserve à sa sœur, _enchaîna Louisa._ Chère Jane, vous n'avez jamais rencontré Georgianna n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non, en effet... je n'ai pas encore eu cet honneur._

Caroline et Louisa escortèrent les deux autres femmes jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives, puis, sur le chemin du retour, leurs montrèrent l'endroit où elles allaient dormir. Caroline insista beaucoup pour les faire entrer dans sa chambre, prétextant vouloir leur montrer un point de vue digne de mention qui n'était visible que de la fenêtre de son balcon.

Élisabeth fut la seule à soupçonner, que la véritable raison de cette visite fut que Caroline désirait lui faire savoir, que de sa chambre possédait un accès direct avec une seconde pièce - totalement masculine. Ne voulant pas offrir à Caroline la joie de la savoir jalouse, Élisabeth retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. La réponse lui parvint tout de même, ne lui laissant que la satisfaction de ne pas l'avoir posée elle même.

_-Comme c'est gentil à William d'avoir installé votre frère à vos côtés, _mentionna Jane innocemment.

_-Oh non, c'est la chambre de William que vous voyez là. D'ailleurs, vous le voyez bien... même nos balcons sont communicants. Oh, mais regardez... c'est lui qui arrive justement. Allons les rejoindre à l'extérieur, _badina Caroline aussi joyeuse qu'un sportif qui vient de gagner une médaille.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, Élisabeth se tint en retrait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la jeune sœur de William. Tandis que les sœurs Bingley accaparaient la jeune fille, Élisabeth l'observa avec attention. Sans posséder la beauté de son frère ni son air supérieur, celle-ci avait tout d'une grande dame. Son charme semblait résider dans son air doux et vulnérable. La pensée que Wickham eut pu être responsable du peu de confiance que cette toute jeune femme semblait avoir en elle-même, la révoltait.

William qui s'était approché d'elle discrètement lui lança avec moquerie : _Décidément, vous essayez toujours de me fuir..._

_-Et vous de me surprendre..._

_-William... s'agit-il de mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet? _L'interrogea sa sœur qui s'était approchée silencieusement de lui.

_-Oui, Élisabeth, je vous présente Georgianna, ma sœur._

Les deux jeunes femmes se serrèrent la main et se dévisagèrent attentivement. Consciente du malaise de Georgianna, Élisabeth fut la première à prendre la parole.

_-Alors, parlez-moi de vos études en Europe. Où étiez-vous exactement?_

_-À Barcelone... j'étudiais la musique... _

_-La musique, Wow. De quel instrument jouez-vous?_

_-Du piano._

_-Élisabeth aussi en joue... _s'empressa d'ajouter Jane.

_-Oui, mais très mal... je préfère de beaucoup la guitare._

_-Il n'y a que les chansonniers qui utilisent la guitare, _rétorqua Caroline, mauvaise joueuse.

_-Et ils sont légions... et tellement communs, _l'appuya sa sœur Louisa.

_-Caroline, Louisa, vous avez sans doute raison, mais Lizzie elle n'aime que la guitare classique, _la défendit Jane.

_-Oh, dites donc, nous devrions essayer de jouer en duo tout à l'heure... William, tu dois bien avoir encore ta guitare quelque part, _le pressa Georgianna.

_-Ma guitare... oui, je crois... tu veux qu'on fasse un feu de camp... Tu sais bien que je n'en joue pas..._

_-Non... ce n'est pas ça... je veux simplement la montrer à mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Je vous en prie... appelez-moi Élisabeth. Entre musicienne..._

_-Vous avez raison Élisabeth. Après souper, j'irai vous montrer la salle de musique... et j'irai chercher la guitare de William._

_-William chéri, nous devrions passer au salon, maintenant, _lui susurra Caroline en s'installant à ses côtés.

_-En effet, Caroline, tu as raison. Allons tous au salon... Chère Georgianna, je veux souligner ton retour au foyer d'une manière mémorable._

Élisabeth observait William à la dérobée et constata qu'il était très affectueux avec sa sœur. Arrivé devant la porte du salon, William fit une pause puis, suspense oblige, se tourna vers Georgianna pour la faire entrer la première. Aussitôt qu'elle aperçut la surprise que lui réservait son frère elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à courir vers le magnifique instrument qui occupait la pièce orné d'un gros ruban rouge.

_-William, comment as-tu osé?_

_-Je ne sais pas... il n'était pas ici il y a deux minutes, _plaisanta William_, qui donc à pu laisser entrer un tel animal dans mon salon. _

_-William, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle apprécierait ton présent, _le flatta Caroline en se lovant contre lui.

_-On le savait tous Caro, _intervint son frère en poussant un gros soupir,_ Georgianna, allez-vous nous offrir un concerto sur ce magnifique piano à queue?_

_-Après le souper Charles... et encore, seulement après m'être assurée qu'il est bien accordé, _le prévint Georgianna.

_-Le souper est prêt, monsieur, _annonça le domestique.

_-Très bien... Mes amis, il nous faut maintenant passer à table, _les invita William_._

William offrit son bras à Caroline, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil explicite à Élisabeth, puis à sa sœur. Interprétant son regard comme une invitation à s'occuper de Georgianna, Élisabeth se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda : _Vous voulez bien de me servir de guide Georgianna?_

_-Et comment... je l'exige._

Fermant la marche derrière Louisa et son mari, Élisabeth constata qu'elle était la seule avec Georgianna à ne pas être accompagnée et probablement la seule à être au courant de son histoire avec George. À table, la conversation tourna autour de l'histoire de la famille de William, habilement racontée par Georgianna qui s'amusait à tourner en ridicule les frasques sentimentales de ses ancêtres.

_-Non... Georgianna. Tu n'y es pas, _protesta William en se redressant.

_-Je le sais voyons. William. Mais enfin, peux-tu me dire quelle différence ça fait que notre arrière grand-père ait été un corsaire ou un grand seigneur? Ils ont vécu... et sont morts comme tout le monde._

_-Georgianna, voyons. La différence devrait te sauter aux yeux. Si notre arrière grand-père avait été un corsaire, nous ne serions pas en possession d'une telle demeure, _répondit-il en désignant les richesses qui les entouraient.

-_Peut-être bien... mais sans doute seriez-vous tout aussi heureux..._ osa proposer Élisabeth.

_-Voilà, William. C'est précisément ce que je tentais de dire. Merci Élisabeth. _

_-Pour ma part... je trouve ces histoires absolument romantiques et je ne me lasserai jamais de t'entendre me les raconter William chéri, _la complimenta exagérément Caroline.

_-Je n'ai pas voulu les dénigrer Caroline... j'ai simplement voulu donner à la version de William un aspect moins dramatique... plus réaliste, _se défendit Georgianna en rougissant.

_-C'est que William a l'âme d'un auteur... il s'attarde beaucoup sur la description des lieux... _intervint Charles.

La réplique de Charles arriva à point nommée puisqu'elle fit rire tout le monde et permit de rallier les deux camps. Le reste du souper se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et décontractée. Puis, au moment où les hommes se proposèrent de passer au salon, Georgianna suggéra à Élisabeth d'aller dans la salle de musique. Arrivée sur les lieux, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent pendant quelques minutes leurs connaissances sur la musique puis, voyant le domestique revenir avec la guitare de William, Élisabeth proposa à Georgianna d'essayer de jouer quelques morceaux en duo. Après avoir exécuté quelques mélodies assez simples, Élisabeth comprit que Georgianna était suffisamment douée pour qu'elles puissent s'attaquer à des morceaux qui correspondaient mieux à leurs capacités respectives.

_-Élisabeth pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais pensé faire une carrière musicale? Vous êtes excellente._

_-Nous n'avions pas les moyens de faire des longues études... J'ai dû commencer à travailler très tôt... Jane possédant les dispositions les plus sérieuses de la famille, elle fut la seule à pouvoir entreprendre des études à long terme. S'il avait fallu que je demande à mes parents de dépenser de l'argent pour des études en musique... vous n'y pensez pas._

_-Vous pourriez-vous y mettre maintenant._

_-Oh non, j'étudie présentement pour devenir enseignante... Je travaille à l'hôpital pour payer mes études à l'université. La musique restera toujours importante pour moi, mais de là à prendre la première place. Oh, Georgianna, connaissez-vous la sonate à la lune?_

_-Oh oui, essayons là._

Les deux jeunes filles travaillèrent le morceau en question sans savoir que Caroline venait d'entrer pressée qu'elle était de venir leur demander de se joindre aux autres.

_-Je suis venue vous chercher... Vous jouez merveilleusement ensemble..._

_-Merci Caroline. Élisabeth est excellente n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oh, mieux qu'excellente, _la complimenta Caroline à la grande surprise d'Élisabeth._ Georgianna, votre frère vous réclame au salon... _

Voyant qu'Élisabeth venait pour se lever également, Caroline l'interpela, _Élisabeth, puis-je vous parler une minute?_

_-Bien sur... Je vous rejoins Georgianna._

_-Vous avez l'intention de jouer en duo n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui... vous y voyez un inconvénient?_

_-Moi... non... dans la mesure où ça fait plaisir à Georgianna... Non... ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de jouer sur cette guitare..._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Ne me dites-pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point la seule mention de cet instrument a contrarié William tout à l'heure?_

_-Euh non, je n'ai rien senti le la sorte, _admit Élisabeth.

_-N'oubliez pas que je le connais mieux que vous... Sa mère est morte... le jour où elle lui a offert cet instrument... il n'a jamais voulu en jouer... _

_-Oh._

_-Je suis persuadée que de voir quelqu'un en jouer va le troubler... sa mère en jouait très bien vous savez..._

_-Je comprends... mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois dire à Georgianna?_

_-Je ne sais pas... mais si vous avez un tant soi peu d'affection pour William, vous trouvez une façon de vous dérober…_

En arrivant dans le salon après son entretien avec Caroline, Élisabeth ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle devinait que Georgianna allait bientôt annoncer qu'elles avaient préparé une surprise et se demandait encore quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Pendant qu'elle se déplaçait lentement pour aller s'asseoir auprès de la jeune musicienne afin de lui en parler discrètement, Élisabeth ne put s'empêcher de remettre en question les propos de Caroline. Elle se demanda quel pouvait être le motif de celle-ci pour lui faire une telle confidence? Connaissant les sentiments que Caroline nourrissait envers William, il n'était absolument pas normal qu'elle aidât sa rivale. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas plus normal que Georgianna ne fut pas au courant. Rassurée dans son raisonnement par le fait que jamais Georgianna n'aurait souhaité que quelqu'un utilise un instrument pour faire de la peine à son frère, Élisabeth opta pour le maintient de leur petit concert.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsque Georgianna annonça à tous et à toutes qu'elles avaient préparé une surprise, Élisabeth sortit rapidement de la pièce, alla chercher la guitare de William qu'elle avait délibérément laissée dans l'autre pièce et vint prendre place à côté de Georgianna. Elles s'étaient préalablement entendues pour que Georgianna commence seule et que peu à peu Élisabeth allait se mettre à jouer pour ajouter une profondeur à la mélodie déjà installée. Ensuite, c'est le piano qui s'effacerait doucement afin que la musique s'éteigne sur la guitare sèche. Leur mise en scène prolongeait ainsi le morceau d'au moins dix minutes. Lorsqu'Élisabeth laissa partir les dernières notes, un long silence suivit. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux comme réveillée par les applaudissements qui suivirent le vide, seuls les yeux de William accrochèrent les siens. Voyant qu'ils étaient mouillés, Élisabeth se sentit tout à coup honteuse et se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'écouter Caroline. Encore tout retourné, William s'approcha de Georgianna et la serra tendrement dans ses bras.

_-Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de t'envoyer en Europe, _murmura-t-il tout contre sa joue.

Lorsque William trouva ensuite le temps de s'approcher d'Élisabeth, celle-ci plaça la guitare devant elle, s'y accrocha fermement et cherche ses mots.

_-Je suis désolée. Si j'avais su que ça vous mettrait dans cet état..._

_-Ne vous en faites pas... Merci Élisabeth... vous jouez magnifiquement..._

_-On jurerait qu'elles avaient jouées ensembles toute leur vie..._

_-Et non Charles, il nous a suffi d'accorder nos instruments..._

_-Georgianna... William et moi sommes si heureux de te savoir de retour, _intervint Caroline en s'imposant à ses côtés.

Voulant aider à sœur Caroline à redresser une situation où Élisabeth prenait trop de place à leurs yeux, Louisa se leva et demanda : _Bon... et si on jouait aux cartes maintenant?_

Lorsque Georgianna entendit Élisabeth décliner l'offre de Louisa, elle lui proposa d'aller prendre une marche avec elle. Charles, Jane et Louisa s'organisèrent pour jouer à la canasta. Craignant que William ne s'offre pour accompagner sa sœur et sa rivale, Caroline s'accrocha à son bras et lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner à la piscine.

_-Va avec Caroline, William, Élisabeth et moi irons vous y rejoindre plus tard. À moins que vous ne vouliez aller nager tout de suite Élisabeth?_

_-Non... je préfère aller marcher avec vous…_

Dehors, l'atmosphère était agréable. Georgianna était heureuse d'être de retour chez elle. Élisabeth en profita alors pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à propos de la confidence que Caroline lui avait faite avant le concert.

_-Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que votre frère soit aussi ému tout à l'heure..._

_-Laissez-moi vous avouer une chose... lorsque vous avez proposé de jouer ce morceau... j'ai failli vous le dire... La sonate à la lune est le morceau préféré de William. Ma mère avait l'habitude de nous l'interpréter le soir. Depuis sa mort... William n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le réentendre... Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais osé l'exécuter seule devant lui, mais avec un second instrument... Ça donne un autre effet._

_-Vous auriez dû m'en parler... certaines personnes n'apprécient pas qu'on joue ainsi avec leurs sentiments... Dites-moi... la guitare... C'est votre mère qui l'avait offerte à William?_

_-Non... c'est Richard... mon cousin. William et lui ont déjà caressé le rêve de jouer des chansons des Rollings Stones._

_-Please allow me to introduce myself... I'm a man of well and taste... _Chantonna William en arrivant derrière elles.

_-William. Tu nous as fait peur..._

_-C'était bien mon intention... _

_-Où sont les autres?_

_-À la piscine!_

_-Élisabeth, William, vous m'en voulez beaucoup si je vous laisse... j'ai promis à Louisa de lui prêter un maillot... j'ai complètement oublié de le lui donner._

_-Non... de toute façon... je rentre aussi._

_-Oh, je vous en prie Élisabeth, restez donc pour tenir compagnie quelques instants? _La pria William.

_-Oui... bien sur... si vous y tenez._

Une fois Georgianna partie, William se tourna résolument vers Élisabeth et la dévisagea intensément.

_-Élisabeth, ce que vous avez joué ce soir... et la façon dont vous l'avez exécuté... j'en tremble encore. _

Il lui prit la main et la plaqua contre son cœur afin de lui faire sentir les battements désordonnés de celui-ci, _À vous de trouver comment le calmer maintenant._

_-Je pense que la piscine pourrait être d'un grand secours, _suggéra Élisabeth en dégageant sa main.

_-Je pensais plutôt à un contact... plus personnalisé, _proposa William en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

_-William, _l'arrêta-t-elle_, vous perdez votre temps avec moi... je ne désire pas rendre ma vie plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'est déjà..._

_-Ce n'est pas mon intention?_

_-Je ne parle pas de vos intentions... mais de l'effet de celles-ci sur ma vie... Il n'y a pas de place dans ma vie pour l'instant._

_-Un autre homme?_

_-C'est ça oui, _prétendit-elle.

-_Je vois..._ Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda d'un ton accusateur. _Et cet homme, il est dans le décor depuis quand?_

_-Comment ça depuis quand?_

_-Était-il déjà dans votre vie lors de la fête à l'hôpital?_

_-Voulez-vous bien me dire ce que ça peut changer?_

_-Je ne sais pas... mais…_

_-Vos insinuations sont déplacées... au fond... vous ne cherchez qu'à apaiser votre orgueil... Savoir que je sortais avec un autre homme alors que je répondais à vos avances serait immoral je suppose... Les hommes n'ont pas le monopole de ce genre de comportement..._

_-Pourquoi vous emportez-vous ainsi? Je vous ai posé une question simple... pour laquelle j'attendais une réponse claire..._

_-Une réponse claire... c'est bien ce que vous voulez... et bien voilà... l'homme dont je vous parle est mort, il y a six mois... Nous avons été ensemble quatre ans... nous projetions de nous marier et voulions avoir des enfants...Il a été victime d'un accident de chasse... Voilà... votre réponse claire... Quant à savoir si j'étais avec lui lors du bal masqué... à vrai dire ...Oui, puisqu'il m'accompagne partout... il est dans mes pensées constamment parce qu'il me manque terriblement. _

Elle ne fit rien pour essuyer ses yeux et commença à retourner vers la maison.

_-Élisabeth... je suis désolé... je ne le savais pas... puis-je faire quelque chose?_

_-Oui, me laisser en paix, _hurla-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Arrivée devant l'entrée, Élisabeth monta directement à l'étage afin de se retrouver seule dans sa chambre. De son côté William resta dehors et renonça à la suivre, conscient qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

_-William... Vous ne venez pas vous baigner? _l'interpella Jane en arrivant par la porte coulissante.

_-Charles n'est pas avec vous?_

_-Il est à la piscine... il s'évertue à noyer ses deux sœurs. Vous venez?_

_-Je ne sais pas... j'ai besoin... de me remettre... _

_-Que se passe-t-il? Je peux faire quelque chose? _Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

_-Non, je ne crois pas... À moins que vous ayez la capacité de me faire revenir dans le temps._

_-Non... je n'ai pas un tel pouvoir..._

_-Ça m'aurait évité de blesser votre sœur..._

_-Ah, c'est donc avec elle que vous étiez... C'est ce que craignait Caroline... Charles et moi avons tout fait pour la retenir... nous nous doutions bien que vous étiez ensemble..._

_-Vous auriez mieux fait de la laisser venir... Oh, mon Dieu_, s'exclama-t-il_, comment aurais-je pu savoir..._

_-Elle vous a raconté pour Adrien... Sordide histoire n'est-ce pas?_

_-Parlez-moi de lui... je vous en prie... _

_-Ils se sont connus en faisant du théâtre amateur. Adrien étudiait en journalisme, Élisabeth, en lettres. Ce fut un coup de foudre. Avec le temps, Adrien s'est trouvé un emploi dans le tourisme. C'est d'ailleurs en accompagnant une équipe de tournage sur l'île d'Anticosti qu'il s'est fait tirer dessus par un journaliste qui avait bu... Élisabeth et lui prévoyait justement de se marier... et de fonder une famille. _

_-Je ne pourrai jamais lutter contre un tel fantôme?_

_-Pourtant... Ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit, c'est que cet homme n'était pas un ange... Élisabeth le voit désormais à travers les yeux déformants de la douleur et de la peine, mais bien en chair, elle ne lui trouvait pas que des qualités. Adrien était enfant unique... et donc très égoïste... Selon moi... elle n'aurait pas été heureuse avec lui à long terme... Mais ça, c'est uniquement mon opinion._

_-En attendant... je suis vivant et elle refuse de se laisser approcher..._

_-Si vous voulez mon avis, armez-vous de patience... pour l'instant vous tout ce que vous représentez à ses yeux, c'est une menace, oui, car vous la forcez à voir qu'Adrien n'était pas l'homme idéal. Je ne la crois pas encore prête à accepter cette idée... si vous allez trop vite, elle fera tout pour vous donner le mauvais rôle... En fait, William, si vous tenez à elle... laissez-la venir à vous... autrement, vous la perdrez... _

_-Je ne suis pas d'un tempérament patient malheureusement... Enfin... ce que je viens d'apprendre m'aide à comprendre que je perds mon temps. Elle m'aurait encouragé un tant soi peu, j'aurais persévéré, mais comme elle me repousse... je préfère abandonner... tandis que j'en suis encore capable..._

_-Je vous croyais pourtant épris d'elle?_

_-Elle me plait énormément, mais, je ne me crois pas capable de lutter contre un mort. Merci de m'avoir raconté cette histoire Jane._

_- Alors qu'attendez-vous, venez dans l'eau... avant que Charles réussisse à noyer ses deux sœurs..._

Lorsqu'il arriva à la piscine, William constata qu'Élisabeth n'était pas redescendue. Caroline s'imposa à ses côtés et s'organisa pour ne pas le quitter. Lorsque tous eurent assez nagés, William leur annonça qu'un feu de camp serait allumé dès que la noirceur tomberait. Après la baignade, chaque invité se retira dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer en prévision du feu. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur Jane hésita. Puis, se décidant, elle frappa doucement.

_-Entrez._

_-Lizzie... William va faire allumer un feu de camps... tu viens... tu pourrais chanter avec la guitare... _

_-Je n'en ai pas envie... J'avais l'intention de me coucher tôt._

_-Il est trop tôt pour dormir... viens dehors... on va en profiter..._

_-Non... Jane, je... n'y arriverai pas._

_-C'est à cause d'Adrien, n'est-ce pas? _

_-Non, quelle idée._

_-C'est William alors._

_-NON, Certainement pas._

_-En tout cas, moi, je le trouve très séduisant... enfin, après Charles ça s'entend?_

_-Jane…_

_-Quoi?_

_-Ne joue pas les entremetteuses... je ne suis pas intéressée._

_-Alors où est le problème... viens avec nous dehors._

_-Non._

_-Élisabeth Bennet, c'est trop fort. Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense... tu es lâche! Tu as bien trop peur de découvrir que tu n'aimais plus Adrien... De devoir accepter qu'il ne fût pas l'homme de ta vie. Et parce que tu as peur, tu es prête à renoncer à tout... même à être heureuse... _

_-C'EST FAUX! _S'emporta Élisabeth en se levant debout.

_-Au contraire, tu sais parfaitement bien que c'est vrai... Tu as peur, tu as une peur bleue de William parce que l'attirance que tu éprouves pour lui t'obliges à reconsidérer tes sentiments pour Adrien. _

_-Jane... comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille?_

_-Parce que je t'aime, voilà. Et qu'il est temps que tu reprennes ta vie en main. Ne laisse pas Adrien te contrôler même de là-haut._

_-Sors de ma chambre. Jane, va-t-en, je veux être seule._

_-Très bien. Je m'en vais. Mais ne t'attend surtout pas à des excuses de ma part. Reste dans ta coquille, comme ça il ne t'arrivera rien._

Jane sortit en claquant la porte. Jamais elle n'avait osé parler ainsi à sa jeune sœur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jane entra dans sa propre chambre, sauta dans la douche où elle laissa enfin sortir toutes les larmes qu'elle avait ravalées durant son altercation avec Élisabeth. Une fois calmée à nouveau, Jane s'habilla pour aller rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur. Voyant une chaise libre à côté de Charles, Jane s'y installa confortablement. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Caroline cherchait sans arrêt à capter l'attention de William tandis que Georgianna consultait des livres de chansons. Soudain, un frémissement léger entre les arbres, annonça l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Sans même se retourner, Jane devina qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

_-Élisabeth, je vous attendais, _l'accueillit joyeusement Georgianna_, venez choisir des chansons avec moi... _

_**...À suivre...**_


	8. Une amitié naissante

_**Huitième partie**_

_-Jane, est-il vrai que vous travaillez toutes les deux à l'hôpital? _S'intéressa Louisa pendant que Georgianna et Élisabeth tournaient les pages d'un premier cahier de chansons en réagissant spontanément aux morceaux qui leur plaisaient davantage.

_-Oui, personnellement, je suis infirmière et je travaille au centre de naissance..._

_-Oh mon Dieu! Ça doit vous ôter le goût d'avoir des enfants? _Supposa Caroline en grimaçant de dégoût.

_-Au contraire, certains couples sont si touchants, si unis... J'ai souvent les larmes aux yeux devant la beauté de l'événement._

_-Et vous Élisabeth? Où travaillez-vous? _L'interpella Caroline.

_-Je travaille au bureau d'admission, _lui répondit Élisabeth bien qu'elle fut certaine que Caroline connaissait déjà la réponse et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à la rabaisser devant les autres.

_-Mais... William n'est-ce pas là que travaillait George Wickham?_

En entendant Caroline citer le nom de son premier amant, Georgianna devint tout à coup extrêmement pâle, se leva discrètement et se mit à marcher en direction du potager. Réagissant à son départ, Élisabeth l'imita et franchit la distance qui les séparait aussi vite que possible. William qui avait eu la même impulsion, mais qui avait été moins rapide, s'abstint de les imiter et jeta plutôt un regard lourd se sens en direction de Caroline.

_-Georgianna... Puis-je faire quelque chose? _Chuchota Élisabeth lorsqu'elle la rejoignit un peu plus loin.

_-Non... ce n'est rien... ça va aller maintenant... Il y avait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de lui._

_-Il vous fait encore de l'effet? _S'étonna Élisabeth.

_-Non... ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a ébranlé... c'est à cause de la conversation qui a précédé... Jane a parlé avec beaucoup de passion de la maternité. Ça m'a ramenée à mon expérience personnelle... - je sais que William vous en a parlé. Je pensais à l'enfant que j'aurais pu avoir... C'est stupide... je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi vivement._

_-Je comprends... préférez-vous que je vous laisse seule?_

_-Non... restez, je vous en prie... j'aimerais bien rester ici un peu avec vous et discuter... et je sais que ça n'aurait pas été possible là-bas..._

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Je voulais vous parler de William._

_-Il vous a demandé de me parler c'est ça? _S'énerva Élisabeth.

_-Non. Pourquoi ferait-il ça? C'est simplement que... je me pose beaucoup de question à votre sujet. Et, comme je ne peux rien tirer de mon frère... j'avais pensé connaître plus de succès en allant directement à la source. Oh et puis après tout, oubliez-ça... cette conversation est déplacée... je m'excuse... je me rends compte que je fais preuve d'indiscrétion._

_-Écoutez Georgianna, afin de nous nous comprenions bien et que nous partions sur de bonnes bases, sachez que tout en ayant beaucoup d'affection pour votre frère, je ne crois pas être amoureuse de lui... Je ne nierai pas avoir été attirée par lui lors de notre première rencontre, mais maintenant que je le connais mieux, je sais que ça n'ira pas plus loin..._

_J'ai vécu avec une personne pendant les quatre dernières années de ma vie. Il est mort il y a quelques mois et je ne suis pas encore totalement remise. Quelque part au fond de moi, je n'arrive pas à accepter sa disparition. Jane croit que j'idéalise cet homme, et que c'est à cause de lui que je me ferme à toute nouvelle relation, mais elle se trompe. C'est totalement faux. Ce qui me ronge en réalité, et bien, c'est qu'au-delà de la peine, je dois composer avec un stupide sentiment de culpabilité..._

Se sentant submergée par l'émotion, Élisabeth se couvrit le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains, puis fondit en larmes à son tour en s'écriant : _Georgianna, c'est affreux. Ce qui me rend malade… c'est que, _déglutit-elle,_ je me sens tellement coupable… Coupable parce que je me suis sentie SOULAGÉE lorsqu'il est mort... _

Le visage complètement camouflé par ses deux mains, Élisabeth sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, se laissa doucement glisser par terre, incapable de s'arrêter de sangloter. Très rapidement, Georgianna s'abaissa à son niveau et la serra contre elle.

_-Oh, mon Dieu, Élisabeth,... je vous en prie, ne soyez pas dure avec vous même... laissez-le temps agir sur votre blessure... croyez-en mon expérience... y a que le temps qui puisse nous aider toutes les deux, _l'encouragea-t-elle en pleurant tout autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Pardonnez-moi Georgianna, je ne voulais surtout pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires..._

_-Vous ne me dérangez pas voyons... je ne vous aurai peut être pas comme belle sœur, mais je vous veux définitivement comme amie... si vous le voulez aussi..._

_-Bien sur que je le souhaite... enfin, si tu le veux aussi... mais nous tâcherons de nous rencontrer ailleurs qu'ici... je ne voudrais pas voir sans cesse ton frère s'interposer dans notre relation... _

_-Non, bien sur... Que dirais-tu de retourner au feu maintenant?_

_-Oui, mais, promets moi que nous allons enlever toutes les ballades tristes que tu avais sélectionnées... nous ne chanterons que des airs joyeux._

Lorsqu'elles revinrent auprès des autres, William, Caroline, Charles, Jane et Louisa étaient occupés à se faire cuire des guimauves. Ils avaient tous une bouteille de bière à la main. Dès que Caroline aperçut les deux jeunes femmes, elle s'empressa de leur en offrir une.

_-Non, merci. Je ne veux pas d'alcool, par contre, je prendrais bien un 7up, si vous en avez... _répondit Élisabeth, s'amusant de la moue réprobatrice que lui fit la jeune femme avant de les quitter pour aller s'acquitter de cette corvée qui la rebutait alors que celle-ci allait de pair avec le rôle qu'elle tenait absolument à jouer en tant que future maîtresse de la maison de William.

Élisabeth profita de son absence pour s'asseoir à côté de Georgianna et commencer à accorder sa guitare pendant que la sœur de William repassait une seconde fois dans la pile de mélodies qu'elles avaient choisies un peu plus tôt et retirait tout ce qui était trop triste ou uniquement nostalgique. Lorsqu'Élisabeth commença à jouer, plusieurs voix se joignirent à la sienne, tout bas d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les esprits s'échauffaient. Les morceaux se succédèrent les uns aux autres, jusqu'à ce que, tout naturellement, de la même manière que les flammes diminuaient faute d'être alimentées, les voix s'éteignirent les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que la guitare devienne le seul instrument audible. Les conversations reprirent à droite et à gauche portées naturellement par le grattement léger des doigts d'Élisabeth sur les cordes de son instrument, mais cessa de s'en tenir aux airs que Georgianna avait sélectionnés, improvisant plutôt une musique d'ambiance tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur sa nouvelle amie qui s'était finalement allongée, puis endormie sur sa chaise longue. Lorsque le feu ne fut plus qu'un tas de braises rougeâtres, Élisabeth leva la tête et réalisa que tous ceux qui étaient encore éveillés, sauf elle, avaient les esprits légèrement échauffés par l'alcool. Aucun non plus ne semblait se soucier du sommeil de Georgianna. Cessant tranquillement de jouer, Élisabeth se redressa, se rendit à l'intérieur de la maison et revint avec la couverture que Georgianna lui avait proposée un peu plus tôt et la déposa délicatement sur elle.

_-Qui a fermé la radio? _L'agressa Caroline en s'éveillant.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, la sœur de Charles lorgna du côté d'Élisabeth, grimaça de dégoût en l'apercevant puis l'interpella directement :_ Vous êtes toujours là vous? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée vous coucher?_

S'abstenant de répondre, Élisabeth la regarda se recoucher (lovée contre William qui avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir profondément), reprit son instrument et commença à fredonner une douce mélodie. Une minute plus tard, la guitare lui fut brusquement arrachée des mains. Devant l'air menaçant de Caroline, Élisabeth se redressa et recula de plusieurs pas craignant que celle-ci ne s'en prît directement à elle.

_-Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous dérangez... quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que vous êtes de trop ici, _la harangua-t-elle méchamment.

-_Caroline, laisse là donc jouer... elle ne dérange personne que je sache, _marmonna la voix endormie de William Darcy.

Caroline vint pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint juste à temps. Elle posa la guitare au bord de la chaise d'Élisabeth puis retourna se blottir contre le jeune homme dont les yeux étaient toujours fermés. Voyant que celui-ci recommençait à lui caresser les cheveux, Élisabeth détourna la tête, lorgna en direction de Charles et Jane puis exhala un profond soupir avant de poser la guitare sur ses genoux. Sans quitter le couple des yeux, Élisabeth se réjouit de les découvrir aussi tendrement enlacés. Cherchant Louisa des yeux, elle comprit que celle-ci était montée de coucher et rassembla ses affaires, pressée de l'imiter. Risquant un regard vers William et Caroline juste avant de partir, Élisabeth fit bien attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit, surtout après avoir aperçu la main de William qui jouait avec la chevelure de Caroline.

Incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire avec Georgianna, Élisabeth sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix de William s'adressa à elle.

_-Laissez-là où elle est... je la réveillerai en allant me coucher._

_-Très bien... bonne nuit, _chuchota-t-elle, un brin irritée de ne pas obtenir de réponse.

En arrivant dans la maison, elle déposa la guitare là où elle l'avait ramassée un peu plus tôt puis se rendit dans sa chambre où elle s'empressa de passer sa robe et nuit et d'entrer sous les couvertures. Au bout de 15 minutes, Élisabeth fut bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'un temps indéfini, Élisabeth trouva le courage de rabattre sa couette, se leva, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle constata que personne n'avait encore quitté sa place autour du feu alors que celui-ci était entièrement éteint.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa au lac artificiel devant lequel Georgianna et elle s'étaient arrêtée après que Caroline avait été aussi maladroite en faisant allusion à George Wickham.

_«Le soir, sous les étoiles et uniquement éclairé par la lune, ce lac est l'endroit idéal pour un bain de minuit, _lui avait alors mentionné celle qui était devenue son amie en une seule soirée. _Qu'ai-je à perdre à essayer puisque de toute façon je ne m'endormirai pas_», se questionna-t-elle avant de hausser les épaules puis se diriger vers son sac de voyage pour en retirer sa serviette de plage, ses sandales et sa robe de chambre.

Une fois dehors, elle contourna la maison et s'engagea sur le sentier qui la mènerait vers le lac en question. Elle remercia sa bonne étoile que la végétation fut assez haute pour lui assurer que personne ne pourrait la voir. Après avoir posé sa serviette et sa robe de chambre sur le bord de l'eau, Élisabeth retira sa robe de nuit et entra dans le lac. La température de l'eau était très agréable. Une fois totalement mouillée, Élisabeth en profita pour faire quelques longueurs avant de se laisser flotter pour reprendre son souffle. La disposition des étoiles de même que l'éclairage particulier que la lune jetait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, lui firent perdre la notion du temps. Après avoir flotté pendant de longues minutes, les yeux d'Élisabeth s'habituèrent tellement à l'obscurité que l'envie lui prit de nager sous l'eau. Avant de plonger, Élisabeth jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la maison et remarqua que la lueur le feu de camp était complètement disparue. Prêtant l'oreille et ne détectant que les bruits de la nuit, elle supposa que tous les autres étaient maintenant rentrés dans la maison. Ragaillardie par l'agréable sentiment de liberté qu'elle ressentait depuis son entrée dans l'eau, Élisabeth se laissa couler au fond de l'eau et découvrit un merveilleux monde de reflets lumineux et sombres qui en temps normal l'auraient certainement effrayée. Ayant complètement perdu contact avec la réalité, elle ne remarqua même pas que les lumières de la résidence s'éteignirent totalement.

Émergeant de l'eau, quelques minutes plus tard, Élisabeth s'enveloppa dans sa serviette, se frotta vigoureusement le corps et les cheveux puis passa sa robe de chambre avant de se mettre en route pour la maison.

_-Ainsi... c'est là que vous vous cachiez? _La fit sursauter la voix de William Darcy au moment où elle émergeait d'entre les arbres.

_-Je ne me cachais pas, _bégaya-t-elle,_ je n'arrivais pas à dormir, _se justifia-t-elle ensuite en rougissant_, j'ai pensé qu'en allant me baigner... ça irait mieux…_

Consciente d'offrir à William un curieux spectacle, Élisabeth retint son souffle en réalisant qu'il devait lui-même sortir de la douche puisque ses cheveux étaient aussi mouillés que les siens et que le haut de son pyjama était mal boutonné. Lorsqu'elle le vit se mettre en mouvement pour avancer vers elle, la jeune femme réagit au quart de tour et fit un pas de côté.

_-Avoir su que vous vouliez prendre un bain de minuit... je vous aurais accompagné, _se moqua-t-il en lui bloquant le passage.

_-Non merci, sans façon, _rétorqua-t-elle froidement_, je vais me coucher maintenant, mais je vous en prie, ne vous privez pas pour moi, le lac est à vous_, conclut-elle en lui tournant le dos en espérant qu'il en profiterait pour passer à côté d'elle.

_-Je n'ai que faire du lac, _chuchota-t-il en se collant dans son dos et la faisant pivoter vers lui d'une main ferme.

Son expression passa de la moquerie à l'étonnement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était nue sous sa robe de chambre et que celle-ci laissait facilement deviner les gracieuses courbes de son corps. Capturant son regard, il laissa ses deux mains s'agripper aux rebords de sa robe de chambre et l'attira lentement vers lui.

_-Que croyez-vous faire… exactement… _déglutit la jeune femme en sentant son regard descendre résolument sur ses lèvres.

_-Vous avez une algue dans le cou, _la prévint-il en utilisant sa main droite pour tenter de la ramasser.

Aussitôt que sa main entra en contact avec son épiderme, Élisabeth se mit à frissonner et tenta de se dégager. William resserra sa prise en empoignant fermement les deux pans de sa robe de chambre.

_-William, je vous en prie... _réitéra Élisabeth en posant ses mains par-dessus les siennes.

_-Puisque vous m'en priez... _lâcha-t-il avant d'écarter les deux bords de sa robe de chambre et poser ses lèvres dans son cou, là où ses doigts s'étaient déjà posés sans s'attarder pour retirer l'algue verte.

Trop étonné pour réagir Élisabeth frissonna une seconde fois à son contact et poussa un petit gémissement significatif. William fit alors pression sur ses épaules tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou et la fit se ployer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve complètement allongée sur l'herbe.

Bien avant qu'elle ne songe à crier, William prit possession de sa bouche et l'écrasa au sol à l'aide de son corps. Élisabeth se contraignit à rester immobile préférant de loin se soumettre à l'assaut violent du jeune homme puisqu'il ne lui semblait plus capable de se contrôler. Soudain, un changement s'opéra dans l'attitude de William. Ses lèvres se firent tendres et insistantes au lieu de violentes et conquérantes. Ce brusque retournement rendit la résistance d'Élisabeth bien moins nécessaire, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait elle-même à céder du terrain et peinait à demeurer passive. Tranquillement, inévitablement elle plongea dans l'action et commença à répondre à ses baisers passionnées. Encouragé par sa soudaine participation, William libéra ses poignets et utilisa désormais ses mains pour explorer les recoins les plus secrets du corps dont il se découvrait affreusement assoiffé. Fiévreuse et gémissante, Élisabeth abandonna tout simulacre de résistance et noua ses mains derrière sa nuque afin de favoriser un rapprochement. Tout à coup, William se figea sur place, se redressa brusquement et se contraignit à s'asseoir auprès de la jeune femme dont les sens étaient entièrement en déroute. Ramassant son visage entre ses deux paumes, William semblait – quant à lui – totalement dégrisé et horrifié par ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

_-Oh, mon Dieu... sauvez-vous Élisabeth, _la pressa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux_, allez-vous en tandis que je vous en donne l'occasion. Si vous restez une minute de plus, je vous jure que commettrai l'irréparable... _

Obéissant au ton pressant de celui-ci, Élisabeth se releva rapidement, tenta de rajuster les pans de sa robe de chambre tout en zigzaguant dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée et se dirigea vers la maison.

Parvenue dans sa chambre, elle s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermée une main posée sur ce cœur qui n'arrivait pas à retrouver son équilibre.

_**...À suivre...**_


	9. Tendres aveux

_**Neuvième partie**_

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Jane venait tout juste d'ouvrir les rideaux qui couvraient sa fenêtre, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres_. Ah, je savais bien que la lumière du jour te réveillerait... Sais-tu quelle heure il est?_

_-Peu importe Jane, il est beaucoup trop tôt, _rouspéta Élisabeth en se cachant la tête sous sa couette.

_-Il est près de 11h00. Aurais-tu oublié qu'on doit tous aller faire de l'équitation vers 13h00? Alors allez, ouste, il faut que tu viennes déjeuner._

_-Oh, non, _grommela-t-elle en rabattant brusquement la couverture.

_-Prend donc une douche pendant que je range ta chambre. William a dit qu'il nous faut apporter nos costumes de bains. Il paraît qu'on atteindra un lac incroyablement intéressant. _

Élisabeth sortit du lit sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, Jane sur les talons. Jane revint ensuite vers le lit qu'elle recouvrit de sa housse afin de ramasser les vêtements et les effets personnels d'Élisabeth. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et attendit que sa sœur ait coupé l'eau sous la douche pour discuter avec elle.

_-Tu sais... Je me suis particulièrement amusée hier soir... Charles a été merveilleux, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

_-Il est très amoureux de toi, ça se voit, rétorqua _Élisabeth tout en écartant le rideau et saisissant la serviette que lui tendait Jane.

_-En tout cas... il me l'a prouvé cette nuit, _admit-elle en rougissant violemment.

_-Tu veux dire que vous avez... _

_-OUI, _la coupa sa sœur_, ça faisait tellement longtemps...j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait être bon, _commenta-t-elle.

_-Je suis heureuse pour toi Jane... et puis d'ailleurs... je ne détesterais pas avoir un beau-frère comme Charles, _se moqua Élisabeth avant de se frotter vigoureusement la tête avec une seconde serviette.

_-Tu vas un peu vite Élisabeth. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là... Oh, tu sais... j'ai un autre potin... Caroline et William ont eux aussi succombés à la soirée magique d'hier soir, _ajouta-t-elle.

Jane poursuivit sa narration attribuant la rougeur du visage d'Élisabeth au fait qu'elle avait eu la tête penchée vers l'avant pour s'assécher les cheveux et qu'elle s'était redressée trop vite.

_-J'ai vu Caroline sortir de sa chambre ce matin. Elle se déplaçait de manière à ne pas être entendue... J'avoue avoir été étonnée... j'avais cru comprendre que William s'intéressait à toi…_

_-William est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, _protesta Élisabeth, un peu trop vivement. _Et puis je te l'ai dit hier, il ne m'intéresse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais, s'emporta_-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain._ Allez ne m'attend pas... je m'habille et je descends te rejoindre à la salle à manger, _ordonna-t-elle ensuite à sa sœur lorsqu'elle émergea de la salle de bain.

Arrivée en bas, Élisabeth fut autant surprise que soulagée de se retrouver seule dans la salle à manger. Le domestique lui apprit alors que tous les autres étaient à l'extérieur en train d'inspecter les écuries avec le docteur Darcy.

_-Ils sont allés choisir leur monture pour la randonnée, _termina-t-il.

_-Il ne me reste plus qu'à manger rapidement alors._

_-Oh non mademoiselle, vous avez amplement le temps. Le palefrenier va ensuite devoir seller tous les chevaux et préparer le matériel. Vous aurez même le temps d'aller profiter de la piscine avant de partir. C'est là que les autres ont prévus d'aller en sortant de l'écurie._

_-Merci._

Légèrement gênée d'être ainsi entourée de soins et d'attentions, Élisabeth mangea légèrement se préparant à tout instant à être interrompue par l'un ou l'autre des invités ou pire encore, par le propriétaire de la maison. Aussitôt qu'elle fut rassasiée, elle remonta à sa chambre et enfila son costume de bain sous ses vêtements.

Aussitôt qu'elle regagna la piscine, elle constata rapidement que tous étaient déjà dans l'eau, mais que William brillait par son absence. Après avoir pris le temps de s'enduire de crème solaire, elle s'allongea sur une chaise longue pour donner le temps à la crème de pénétrer son épiderme. Gardant les yeux clos, elle ne fut donc pas en mesure de voir William entrer dans la pièce et l'observer entre ses cils en passant devant elle. Lorsqu'Élisabeth ouvrit enfin les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, William était en position pour effectuer un plongeon. Elle fit comme tous et chacun et admira sa technique, le regardant fendre l'eau puis nager pour aller rejoindre Caroline qui se reposait sur une chaise flottante à l'autre bout de la piscine. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la fit basculer et commença à la poursuivre pour l'arroser. Résolue à profiter du peu de temps dont elle disposait avant de partir en promenade, Élisabeth s'approcha de l'eau à son tour et entra dans l'eau pour se rendre dans la section réservée pour ceux qui veulent faire des longueurs. Au bout de quinze minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait réussi à maintenir un rythme rapide et soutenu, elle s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle, épuisée, repue, mais fière d'elle-même.

_-Élisabeth, tu as certainement avoir déjà fait de la compétition? _Lui demanda Georgianna en la regardant émerger de l'eau.

_-Non. J'aime nager, c'est tout._

_-William t'a réservé une bête docile pour tantôt... Il s'est fié sur Jane qui nous a dit que tu n'étais pas très expérimentée avec les chevaux._

_-J'en ai fait quelque fois... mais certainement pas assez pour développer une grande maîtrise... Tu vas rester près de moi, j'espère._

_-Bien sur...je ne te perdrai pas de vue... d'ailleurs, mon cheval et le tien sont habitués à se suivre. Ceux de Caroline et William aussi. Par contre, celui que Charles prend toujours est totalement incompatible avec celui de Jane... en fait, celui de Jane est incompatible avec tous les autres... il a tendance à mordre, _rigola Georgianna.

_-Il serait donc plus approprié de me le donner... il serait totalement compatible avec mon humeur, _soupira Élisabeth en s'enroulant dans sa serviette avant de se mettre en marche pour se rendre dans le vestiaire.

_-Oh, _s'exclama la jeune femme en marchant derrière elle, _puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi?_

_-Non...ça va passer...ne t'en fais pas… j'ai mal dormi, c'est tout, _prétendit Élisabeth, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_-À tantôt alors. On part dans une quinzaine de minutes, _la prévint Georgianna en rebroussant chemin.

Arrivée à l'extérieur, Élisabeth comprit que William faisait tout pour l'éviter, puisque depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans la salle d'eau, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne s'occupait que du bien être de Caroline. Pas contre, Georgianna passait tout son temps auprès d'elle. Le palefrenier l'aida à se mettre en selle et lui suggéra de laisser son cheval marcher devant le cheval de Georgianna puisque William souhaitait que celle-ci ferme la marche.

Élisabeth réalisa rapidement que sa monture n'était pas habituée à être menée, qu'il s'agissait d'une bête à ce point obéissante qu'elle devait être réservée pour ceux qui n'avaient aucune expérience ou qui ne voulaient pas prendre la peine d'apprendre.

_-Georgianna... sommes-nous vraiment obligée de suivre les autres? J'aimerais cent fois mieux m'éloigner avec toi, suivre une autre piste si possible... Crois-tu que ton frère serait fâché si on leur faussait compagnie?_

_-Certainement._

_-Écoute. Personnellement, je n'ai que faire de son opinion... et je me débrouille mieux que ce que vous pensez tous les deux. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu connais suffisamment le terrain pour nous éviter de nous perdre le cas échéant ou pour nous empêcher de foncer tout droit sur un obstacle?_

_-Bien sur que je connais le chemin... je connais même tous les recoins... mais ça ne rend pas ta requête plus acceptable pour autant, _insista Georgianna.

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Élisabeth donna un coup brusque sur les flancs de sa monture, lui fit faire demi-tour puis prévint Georgianna : _Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que mon cheval s'est sauvé et que tu m'as suivie pour me rattraper, _mentionna-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Imitant Élisabeth, Georgianna poussa un profond soupir et fit faire demi-tour à son cheval pour aller rejoindre la fugitive.

_-Attends-moi Élisabeth, _la prévint-elle en arrivant près d'elle_, il ne faut pas aller à gauche, c'est dangereux._

Grisée par la vitesse et par les mouvements rythmés de son cheval, Élisabeth suivait depuis presque 25 minutes la direction indiquée par Georgianna. Elle se sentait enfin libre et heureuse. Ralentissant finalement l'allure, elle attendit que son amie arrivât à sa hauteur pour lui lancer : _Ce que ça fait du bien. Merci Georgianna. Que dirais-tu maintenant de faire une pause pour manger un peu? _

_-Bonne idée, _s'esclaffa son amie_, heureusement que j'avais insisté pour transporter une partie de la collation. Nous en aurons d'ailleurs plus qu'il nous en faut. Caroline n'aura qu'à partager son repas avec William._

Assises toutes les deux à l'ombre d'un grand pin, elles dégustaient leur dîner avec appétit.

_-Tu es une drôle de fille Élisabeth. J'aimerais tellement posséder une personnalité comme la tienne. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? _

_-Tu n'as pas peur de braver les conventions, de n'en faire qu'à ta tête..._

_-Manière polie de me traiter d'écervelée, _l'agaça Élisabeth.

_-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, _rétorqua Georgianna.

_-C'est à la portée de tout le monde Georgie. J'imagine qu'il suffit d'avoir été trop obéissante jeune pour devenir comme ça adulte... sans compter que ma vie avec Adrien était pleine d'interdits aussi. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis plus capable de supporter l'autorité gratuite. Qu'on m'impose des choses qui vont contre ma volonté. Qu'on tente de me contrôler._

_-Oui, mais en tout tu es plus déterminée que moi… ton obstination à travailler, à poursuivre tes études... à réussir, _mentionna-t-elle.

_-Tu en as la capacité, j'en suis sure._

Un long silence régna entre les deux femmes pendant que chacune était perdue dans ses pensées.

_-Dis-moi, que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es de retour au pays?... J'imagine que rien ne t'oblige à travailler? _S'intéressa Élisabeth.

_-Bien sur que non... nos parents nous ont laissés assez d'argent pour que nous n'ayons jamais à travailler, mais, je crois que je suis comme William et que je ne pourrais jamais rester à rien faire... je pense me joindre à une école de musique... je ne détesterais pas enseigner la musique aux jeunes enfants._

_-Je te verrais bien en enseignante... bien plus que moi d'ailleurs._

_-Comment peux-tu dire cela. Tu es excellente, j'en suis persuadée._

_-Tu es gentille, mais pour en être sure, il me faudra passer une année entière dans une école. Ce qui m'enchante surtout par contre, c'est d'avoir enfin l'occasion de quitter l'hôpital._

_-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne reverras plus William?_

_-Entre autre chose oui. Mais nous deux, on s'arrangera pour continuer à se voir n'est-ce pas? Tu pourras venir me voir chez moi. Je te laisserai mes coordonnées. _

_-Je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger..._

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent la tête en direction du bois en même temps. En effet, un bruit sourd provenant du boisée se fit entendre et s'intensifia rapidement. Reconnaissant le galop d'un cheval, Georgianna se tendit instinctivement, certaine qu'il devait s'agir de son frère. Posant son doigt sur sa bouche, Élisabeth fit comprendre qu'elle devait se taire et la laisser parler. Aussitôt que le cavalier aperçut les deux jeunes femmes, il dirigea son étalon dans leur direction, galopa jusqu'à arriver près de leurs chevaux respectifs et se laissa glisser sur le sol. La colère déformait ses traits et lui fit brusquer son cheval pour l'attacher à côté des deux autres bêtes.

_-Georgianna, peux-tu m'expliquer_, attaqua-t-il d'une voix colérique.

Se plaçant devant Georgianna, Élisabeth le fusilla du regard et rétorqua : _C'est moi qui suis responsable de notre fuite... j'en avais assez de cette stupide randonnée à la file indienne, _le prévint-elle en croisant les bras.

_-Cette stupide randonnée comme vous l'appelez a été organisée pour vous faire découvrir le domaine tout en vous épargnant les accidents, _rétorqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot **accident**.

_-Je ne suis pas du genre à me contenter d'un parcours de novices. _

_-C'est le seul qui soit sécuritaire, _répliqua William en s'impatientant.

_-Georgianna est un excellent guide figurez-vous. D'ailleurs, vous savez très bien que Lady Laurence est trop peureuse pour faire autre chose que suivre une piste, _plaida-t-elle.

_-Ne devrions-nous pas aller retrouver les autres maintenant? _Les interrompit Georgianna_, je t'assure que nous ne risquions rien William... et Élisabeth ne pensait pas à mal en agissant ainsi, _termina-t-elle_._

_-Non, laisse faire Georgianna, _s'interposa Élisabeth_. Ton frère n'est pas dupe, il sait aussi bien que moi, qu'une large part du plaisir que j'ai éprouvé à galoper librement dépendait de la certitude que j'avais de le contrarier, _admit-elle avec sincérité._ Ma réaction était totalement stupide. Pardonnez-moi tous les deux. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez l'un comme l'autre, je souhaiterais rentrer à la maison._

Passant devant William, elle détacha Lady Laurence et mit en position pour la monter.

_-Georgianna, tu m'accompagnes? _Demanda-t-elle à son amie, avant de se donner un élan.

_-Non, _s'opposa William_, Georgianna ira retrouver les autres, _lui ordonna-t-il._ C'est moi qui vous raccompagnerai mademoiselle Bennet, _décida-t-il.

_-Ma punition, _ironisa Élisabeth.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, William dirigea son étalon vers Georgianna pour la prévenir: _conduit les autres jusqu'au lac... Restez-y le temps que vous voudrez... puis ramène-les à la maison._

_-Très bien... et où les as-tu laissés? _

_-À la croisée des chemins._

Pressée d'échapper à la mauvaise humeur de William, Élisabeth mit son cheval au trot et suivit le sentier qui menait au domaine. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque William arriva derrière elle au grand galop. À partir de cet instant, le silence s'installa, lourd et inconfortable. Élisabeth cherchait à oublier sa présence, mais n'arrivait pas à se laisser gagner par la quiétude du lieu. À tout moment d'ailleurs, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la dépassât pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus le pas régulier de son étalon. Curieuse, elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il venait de mettre pied à terre. Toujours de dos, le jeune homme mena son cheval vers l'un des plus gros arbres du coin et l'attacha à l'une de ses branches. Parfaitement immobile, Élisabeth attendit de comprendre ses intentions avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Réalisant qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de s'appuyer contre un arbre en lui tournant le dos, elle se demanda pourquoi, il ne lui avait donné aucune instruction.

_-William, vous voulez que je m'arrête aussi? _L'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Faites comment bon vous semble... nous ne sommes pas très loin. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre le sentier, _la chassa-t-il d'un ton amer.

Après avoir orienté son cheval en direction du chemin à suivre, Élisabeth changea d'idée et conduisit Lady Laurence à côté de son étalon. Elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, attacha son cheval, puis marcha vers William. S'étant arrêtée directement derrière lui, elle l'observa entre ses cils et constata que bien qu'il eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées, ses épaules se haussaient puis s'abaissaient de la même manière que s'il était en train de pleurer. Sentant son cœur céder à la seule idée qu'elle put être à l'origine de son chagrin, Élisabeth s'approcha plus près de lui et se présenta à sa gauche. Réalisant qu'elle pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, William frotta rageusement le bord de sa chemise sur son visage et la prévint : _Je vous ai dit de partir._

Comprenant qu'elle refusait de bouger, il se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face et la nargua : _Tenez… régalez-vous! Vous avez bien raison de vous réjouir... ça ne m'arrive pas souvent._

Émue et bouleversée, Élisabeth posa sa main droite sur le visage humide de William. Saisissant sa main et serrant son poignet, William la harangua à nouveau : _Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié._

Faisant fi de la douleur, Élisabeth haussa son autre main et la posa derrière sa nuque. Lentement, inexorablement, elle augmenta la pression de manière à rapprocher son visage du sien. Consciente de jouer avec le feu, elle posa délibérément ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aussitôt que sa bouche prit possession de celle de William, celui-ci poussa un profond soupir et l'attira violemment contre lui. D'un seul mouvement, il se décolla de l'arbre et fit pivoter le corps abandonné de la jeune femme afin de l'appuyer contre le tronc qui lui servait d'appui. Malgré elle, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et accueillit en gémissant, les mains baladeuses de William. Ses lèvres se mirent à explorer chaque parcelle de son visage, revenant souvent s'abreuver à ses lèvres maintenant entièrement offertes. À l'image de deux assoiffés ayant trop attendus avant de boire, les deux amants ressentaient comme des brûlures, les caresses que leurs mains ne pouvaient plus retenir. Élisabeth explorait avidement la chevelure de son compagnon, sa nuque, puis s'engagea directement sur son torse après avoir détaché les boutons de sa chemise d'une main tremblante. Sentant qu'elle le désirait autant que lui à cause des audacieuses caresses dont ses mains gratifiaient son dos et sa poitrine, William couvrit de ses deux mains, les seins fermes d'Élisabeth. Comme celle-ci répondit en cambrant davantage les reins, William ne tarda pas à remonter son chandail et à retirer ce qui l'empêchait de partir à leur conquête tout en couvrant son cou et ses épaules de ses lèvres brûlantes.

Dès qu'il se fut saisi des bouts durcis de ses seins, Élisabeth laissa échapper un cri de satisfaction et s'accrocha à lui tout en l'embrassant à la base du cou, tout près de la zone sensible de ses oreilles. Complètement abandonnée, Élisabeth laissa William continuer à la caresser tandis qu'elle pressait ses hanches tout contre son bassin. D'un mouvement souple, William ramena Élisabeth vers lui, et la souleva assez haut pour être capable de la déposer sur le sol. Sans cesser de la caresser, il commença à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de sa culotte courte. Voyant qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à la dévêtir, Élisabeth l'aida à retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Éperdue de désir, elle le pressa de l'imiter et l'invita ensuite à s'allonger tout contre elle. Étonnée de sentir chez lui un peu de gêne, Élisabeth l'encouragea en couvrant son corps de baisers brûlants. Elle termina de le convaincre en lui exprimant verbalement à quel point elle le désirait.

_-Prends-moi... William... je te désire... je te désire tellement._

Perdant toute retenue, William s'introduisit en elle d'un mouvement brusque et puissant. Élisabeth s'accrocha désespérément à ses épaules et lui transmit à travers ses mouvements et ses gémissements, son désir de le voir plonger en elle de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite. Obéissants à leurs désirs respectifs, les deux amants atteignirent rapidement le point culminant ou leurs sensations furent décuplées, les forçant à s'agripper l'un à l'autre tandis qu'ils filaient vers le ciel jusqu'au moment où ils redescendirent tout doucement sur terre.

_-Élisabeth, depuis le début, _haleta-t-il_, depuis notre toute première rencontre en fait, j'attendais ce moment. J'avais tellement peur qu'il n'arrive jamais._

_-J'en avais envie moi aussi... mais j'ai tout gâché..._

_-Élisabeth... je t'aime... tellement, _avoua-t-il en s'abandonnant.

_-Moi aussi... je t'aime William, _admit-elle en cachant son visage dans son épaule, gagnée par la timidité.

_-Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas... que tu es vraiment dans mes bras... que c'est vraiment toi qui me dis cela..._

_-À moins que tu en préfères une autre... je avais d'ailleurs pensé que Caroline, _se moqua-t-elle en redressant la tête.

_-Oh non, pourquoi gâcher cet instant en parlant d'elle, _se plaignit-il aussitôt.

_-Tu as raison, _intervint-elle avant de se figer lorsqu'un oiseau s'envola tout près d'eux en faisant tout un vacarme_, et si on nous découvrait, _paniqua-t-elle tout à coup.

_-Il vaudrait mieux rentrer en effet. Les autres ne seront pas de retour avant deux heures... nous aurons le temps de bavarder... j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire..._

_-Alors viens... allons-y._

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, sans cesser de se regarder amoureusement. Une fois prêt, William aida Élisabeth à monter sur son cheval et prit place sur son étalon. Sur le chemin du retour, ils se laissent à nouveau aller à la griserie du galop. Arrivés dans l'étable, ils laissèrent le palefrenier desseller leurs bêtes et entrèrent dans la maison s'arrêtant très souvent pour s'embrasser et se caresser. Élisabeth se dirigea tout d'abord vers l'escalier avec l'intention d'aller dans sa chambre, lorsque William, lui saisit la main et la ramena vers lui. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans la direction opposée. Sans dire un mot, il la fit monter de deux étages en passant par un autre escalier, puis la guida jusqu'à la dernière porte du fond. Aussitôt à l'intérieur de la pièce, Élisabeth comprit avec stupeur qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre à coucher.

_-Ta chambre n'est pas à côté de celle de Caroline? _S'étonna-t-elle la bouche grande ouverte.

_-Jamais de la vie... C'est la chambre de Louisa et de son mari qui se trouve près de la sienne, _lui expliqua William.

_-Quelle chipie, _s'emporta Élisabeth_, en nous faisant visiter la maison, elle a insinué..._

_-Caroline est capable de bien des bassesses, _admit William_. Toi? Que serais-tu capable de faire pour me retenir? _L'agaça-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

_-Je ne sais pas encore... puis-je te donner ma réponse après une bonne douche?_

_-À la condition que nous la prenions ensemble._

_-Je suis loin d'être contre._

William guida la jeune femme dans la salle de bain. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se déshabilla et prépara l'eau. Une fois sous l'eau avec elle, il ne put cesser de l'embrasser, enivré par son corps et par les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait de son côté. Lorsqu'il la pénétra à nouveau, tous les deux perdirent le contrôle de leur corps et la notion du temps.

_-William, j'ai peur... ça va trop vite, _admit Élisabeth une fois enveloppée dans une serviette.

_-Moi aussi... mais, personnellement, ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'en rêve... _

_-Que vont dire les autres?_

_-Si tu préfères, ils n'ont pas à le savoir... pas pour l'instant. Donnons-nous le temps de réagir._

_-Nous ferions mieux de redescendre alors... on pourrait aller jouer au tennis ou encore nous baigner._

_-Très bien... finissons de nous assécher... ensuite, tu retourneras dans ta chambre pour te changer. _

Élisabeth sortit la première de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol à côté du lit. William paressa encore quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau. Arrivée près du lit, Élisabeth s'abaissa pour ramasser sa culotte courte lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par une feuille qui dépassait d'une enveloppe jaune. Elle y reconnût clairement le nom de William Darcy associé au mot **mariage**. Sachant qu'elle commettait une indiscrétion, elle souleva le dessus de l'enveloppe et lut l'inscription suivante. «_Cher neveu, que penses-tu de ma suggestion?_»

**_Veuillez prendre note que le mariage de Monsieur William Darcy et mademoiselle Anne Debourg sera célébré le 29 juin prochain à l'église Notre-Dame._**

Ayant de la difficulté à surmonter le choc que représentait la nouvelle, Élisabeth ne résista pas et chercha à connaître le nom de la signataire de la lettre. Elle découvrit alors qu'il s'agissait la directrice générale de l'Hôpital DeBourg. Craignant d'être surprise par William, elle replaça soigneusement l'enveloppe et quitta précipitamment la chambre afin de regagner la sienne le cœur en déroute et l'âme en charpie.

_**...À suivre...**_


	10. Une visite inattendue

**Pardonnez-moi, mais je préfère vous prévenir que cette histoire va très bientôt prendre un tournant très dramatique suite à l'intervention d'un personnage central (et je ne parle pas de Wickham). Miriamme **

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions. J'aime bien lire ce que vous prévoyez pour la suite.**

_**Dixième partie**_

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Élisabeth n'avait toujours pas décidé si oui ou non, elle oserait aborder le sujet avec lui. La peur de se ridiculiser en avouant son indiscrétion lui ôta toute envie de revenir sur le sujet avec lui, et ce même si cela voulait dire, pour elle à tout le moins, d'accepter de souffrir en silence.

_«Il me faut trouver une façon de gagner du temps, _songea-t-elle_, il faut à tout prix que j'évite de me retrouver seule avec lui_, décida-t-elle, parfaitement consciente que si elle se retrouvait devant lui, non seulement elle ne résisterait pas à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait désespérément pour lui, de la même façon qu'elle n'arriverait à garder le silence sur cette affaire.

Connaissant son propre tempérament et sachant surtout comment leurs caractères respectifs pouvaient les mener à se mettre en colère l'un contre l'autre, Élisabeth se résigna à tout faire pour éviter de se retrouver seule avec lui avant leur départ.

_«Je n'ai qu'à rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent. Ainsi, il ne me sera pas difficile de l'éviter. Après tout, il aura simplement l'impression que je me conforme à notre souhait commun qui est de garder notre aventure secrète pour l'instant»._

À moitié rassurée par la pénible décision qu'elle venait de prendre, Élisabeth s'allongea sur le lit, prête à feindre de dormir si nécessaire.

Finalement, une heure plus tard, elle recommença à respirer normalement, toute heureuse d'entendre les voix surexcitées des deux sœurs de Charles alors que celles-ci pénétraient dans l'écurie. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle garda prudemment les yeux clos lorsqu'après avoir frappé trois petits coups sur la porte, une personne pénétra dans sa chambre.

_-Lizzie? _L'interpella sa sœur d'une voix douce, soucieuse de ne pas la réveiller trop brusquement, _tu es rentrée à quel moment? _L'interrogea-t-elle ensuite en la voyant ouvrir les yeux et s'étirer. _Nous nous sommes fait du mauvais sang pour toi... Il y a longtemps que tu es là?_

_-Oui. Très longtemps, _bailla-t-elle en se redressant lentement_. Alors, comment s'est passé le reste de la randonnée?_

Perdant d'un seul coup l'expression soucieuse qui avait été la sienne depuis son entrée dans la chambre, Jane arborait maintenant un sourire extatique puis vint s'asseoir directement à côté de sa sœur sur le lit.

_-Oh Lizzie, c'était extraordinaire! Enfin, l'atmosphère s'est passablement détériorée lorsque William s'est aperçu de ta disparition. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état... Après et bien, c'est Caroline qui a contribué à détruire l'ambiance. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de tout. _

_-Comme d'habitude, _commenta Élisabeth en réprimant son envie de rire.

_-Elle se consumait de jalousie, tu veux dire, _précisa Jane en dévisageant sa sœur avec attention. _Si elle avait pu partir à ta recherche avec William, elle l'aurait fait... Mais ça été encore pire lorsqu'elle a réalisé que Georgianna était la seule à revenir auprès de nous. Elle est intelligente tu sais. Elle n'a pas trop tardé à comprendre que vous seriez en tête à tête William et toi, _ricana-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse et s'enquérir,_ à propos, ça été avec lui? Il ne t'a pas trop sermonnée? _S'intéressa-t-elle finalement.

_-Il ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, tu le sais bien, _rétorqua la jeune femme, prudente, _d'ailleurs, parlant de surprise, j'en ai toute une pour toi, _ajouta-t-elle en se rembrunissant.

_-Une nouvelle à propos de quoi?_

_-À propos de notre hôte._

_-Je t'écoute?_

_-Il est fiancé, _lâcha-t-elle.

_-Hein? William, fiancé? Tu es certaine?_

_-Oui!_

_-Avec qui? Pas avec Caroline tout de même?_

_-Non. Avec une autre jeune femme._

_-Tu es certaine que c'est vrai? _Douta Jane._ Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, il me posait plein de questions à ton sujet. J'ai même cru que…_

_-Des questions sur moi? _La coupa Élisabeth.

_-Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas Lizzie. Je ne lui ai rien appris qu'il ne savait déjà. Je crois même l'avoir quelque peu découragé... Mais tu es certaine de ce que tu avances à propos de ses fiançailles?_

_-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est fiancé depuis longtemps…_

_-Et bien, j'imagine que ça te soulage un peu? Je n'aurai plus besoin de te pousser à sortir avec lui, _l'agaça-t-elle une dernière fois, réalisant un peu trop tard que les lèvres de sa sœur se mettaient à trembler et qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la tête comme si elle voulait que personne ne vit ses larmes,_ Oh non, Lizzie, _s'attrista-t-elle_. J'avais raison alors, tu es amoureuse de lui? C'est ça?_

_-C'est que… _sanglota Élisabeth en se vautrant dans les bras de Jane_, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous cet après midi... _

_-Quoi?_

_-Je le croyais libre à ce moment là, _se défendit-t-elle_, autrement, je ne l'aurais jamais approché._

_-Tu veux dire que vous avez... _

_-On a fait l'amour, oui! _

-_Oh, merde! _S'exclama Jane._ T'a-t-il dit qu'il t'aimait?_ S'intéressa-t-elle ensuite.

_-Oui._

-_Mais où est le problème alors?_

_-Il est fiancé Jane, _s'emporta Élisabeth_, voilà où est le problème!_

_-S'il t'aime vraiment, il va rompre avec elle, _proposa Jane, _c'est certainement pour ça qu'il t'a parlé d'elle…_

_-Non… tu te trompes, _gémit Élisabeth._ Ce n'est pas lui qui m'en a parlé. Il ne sait même pas que je suis au courant. J'ai découvert ça en ouvrant une enveloppe qui traînait dans sa chambre… sur sa table de chevet. _

_-Oh! _Commenta Jane en se trouvant tout à coup à court de mots et d'arguments.

_-Jane, j'aimerais bien renter maintenant, _annonça Élisabeth après avoir pris le temps de se moucher.

_-Et bien, ça tombe bien. C'est justement pour ça que je venais te voir. Charles m'a dit qu'il souhaitait partir plus tôt. Il tient à avoir le temps de faire des courses avant de rentrer chez lui. Il propose que nous partions dans quarante-cinq minutes... On a juste le temps de faire une petite saucette à la piscine. Tu viens avec moi?_

_-Non, _répondit-elle_, je vais plutôt profiter du temps qu'il me reste pour boucler ma valise... _

_-Très bien... je vais me baigner et je reviens te chercher._

Restée seule, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, alla se rafraîchir le visage à la salle de bain puis pris tout son temps pour finir de ramasser ses affaires.

William quand à lui, désespérait de revoir Élisabeth. Après avoir terminé de s'habiller après le départ de la jeune femme, il était descendu à l'étage et s'était rendu à la cuisine pour se préparer un sandwich au jambon, réalisant qu'à cause de l'agitation extrême qui l'avait secoué en raison de la fuite d'Élisabeth et de Georgianna, il avait tout simplement oublié de manger.

Puis, ne la voyant pas redescendre et l'ayant attendu en vain, il fut très déçu lorsqu'il entendit ses autres invités revenir de leur balade à cheval. Il avait ensuite suivi ses invités à la piscine espérant qu'Élisabeth s'y montrerait aussi.

Malheureusement pour lui, non seulement la jeune femme tardait à arriver, mais il fut également à nouveau totalement et scandaleusement accaparé par Caroline. Lorsque Jane pénétra finalement dans la salle d'eau, Georgianna devança son frère en lui demandant ce qui retardait sa sœur.

_-Elle s'est endormie. Elle a dit qu'elle allait venir nous rejoindre au moment du départ, _répondit Jane à la jeune femme, sans oser regarder du côté de son frère.

Lorsque le moment venu, tous les invités se rassemblèrent sur le porche de la maison, c'est encore Caroline qui vient indirectement en aide à Élisabeth en distrayant suffisamment William pour qu'elle puisse prendre place à l'arrière de la voiture de Charles, après être allée saluer Georgianna. Lorsqu'enfin Caroline s'installa à ses cotés, William comprit qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de parler avec Élisabeth comme il l'aurait souhaité.

_-Merci pour ton hospitalité William, _le remercia Charles_, je te revaudrai ça. On se revoit à l'urgence._

_-Oui, je travaille toute la semaine, _lui confirma William en se penchant vers son ami pour saluer les autres passagers,_ au revoir Jane._

Se préparant à être saluée à son tour, Élisabeth plaqua un sourire de convenance sur son visage et pencha la tête vers l'avant pour capturer son regard.

_-Au revoir Élisabeth. Vous savez, si vous aviez pu attendre un peu, je serai allé vous reconduire moi-même, _lui apprit-il espérant presque qu'elle changerait d'idée.

_-C'est gentil William, mais ça fait mon affaire de rentrer plus tôt. J'ai beaucoup de choses à mettre en ordre avant de reprendre les cours._

_-Travaillez-vous la fin de semaine prochaine? _Tenta-t-il alors.

_-Non, j'ai remis ma démission vendredi dernier. Ce n'est pas tant à cause des cours, mais plutôt parce que je serai en stage pendant trop longtemps pour avoir encore le temps de les deux, _se justifia-t-elle, habilement.

_-Je vous appellerai cette semaine alors, _laprévint-il tout de même.

_-Très bien. Merci encore pour tout William. _

Cédant la place à Georgianna qui voulait saluer les trois passagères de Charles à son tour, William continua à se demander comment interpréter l'attitude froide et distante d'Élisabeth. Puis, lorsque la voiture s'éloigna et que les grilles se refermèrent définitivement sur leur petit groupe, il ressentit un profond malaise.

_«Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer_?» s'interrogea-t-il tout en suivant sa sœur pour retourner dans la maison.

De son côté, dans la voiture, Élisabeth regardait les arbres défiler devant elle. Elle ne participa pas à la conversation qui se tenait entre Jane, Charles et Caroline. Ses pensées volèrent toutes vers William et Adrien.

Elle songea au fait que depuis la mort d'Adrien, William Darcy était le premier homme à avoir éveillé son désir. Le seul depuis bien longtemps devant qui elle avait baissé les bras, s'était laissée approcher, avait souhaité mieux le connaître au point où elle était maintenant irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Juste avant d'apprendre qu'il était fiancé à une autre,

Le seul obstacle à son bonheur étant ce maudit carton qu'elle avait découvert dans sa chambre, Élisabeth comprit qu'il lui faudrait trouver une façon d'éclaircir la situation avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir suffisamment réfléchi et s'être préparée psychologiquement à la nécessité de lui confier ses craintes, Élisabeth rentra chez elle, écouta les messages enregistrés par son répondeur et découvrit que William l'avait devancée. Encouragée par le ton chaleureux qu'il utilisait pour l'inviter au restaurant, la jeune femme décrocha le combiné et se prépara à le rappeler lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la força à différer son appel. Reposant le combiné à sa place elle se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir son visiteur.

_-Puis-je entrer un moment, mademoiselle Bennet?_

Ne pouvant cacher sa surprise en découvrant en chair et en os – sur le pallier de sa porte – nulle autre que la fondatrice de l'hôpital DeBourg, Élisabeth bafouilla légèrement avant d'inviter la vieille dame à entrer.

_-Madame la Directrice, quelle surprise. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_-J'y viens, j'y viens… _annonça la vieille dame en suivant Élisabeth et s'installant dans le fauteuil que celle-ci venait de lui désigner, _en fait, vous ne devez pas ignorer l'objet de ma visite?_

_-J'avoue que je suis impatiente de l'entendre… _

_-Je suis ici pour vous parler de mon neveu. Le docteur William Darcy. Je veux que vous cessiez de le voir une bonne fois pour toute._

_-Pardon, _s'étouffa presque la jeune femme.

_-Je suis sa plus proche parente... et je ne vois pas d'un très bon œil qu'il s'affiche avec…_

_-Ça vous ne donne pas le droit de décider de ses fréquentations, _rétorqua Élisabeth en haussant le ton.

_-Oui, car il est fiancé à ma fille Anne._

_-Si c'est vrai, _bluffa-t-elle_, comment expliquez-vous qu'il s'intéresse à moi?_

_-Je sais tout à propos de la manière dont vous vous êtes arrangée pour vous retrouver en tête à tête avec lui pendant votre séjour dans sa maison dernièrement, _la méprisa-t-elle_, de plus, tout le monde vous a vus ensemble à la fête de l'hôpital, il y a quelques mois. Plus tard, on vous a également vu échanger un baiser brûlant sur la plage d'Oka... Alors, faites-moi plaisir et disparaissez de sa vie une bonne fois pour toute..._

_-Vous n'avez aucun droit de me demander ça, _protesta Élisabeth en se redressant.

_-Vous n'avez pas le choix jeune fille, vous allez disparaître de sa vie où vous le regretterez._

_-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, je ne travaille même plus à l'hôpital._

_-Vous non, mais vous y avez une sœur qui y est infirmière, _la menaça-t-elle avant de poursuivre encouragée par le silence d'Élisabeth, _vous souhaitez réellement la condamner au chômage? Dois-je continuer? Parce que vous oubliez mon neveu. Rien ne me retient de lui faire perdre sa place lui aussi et de le faire définitivement rayer définitivement de la liste des médecins omnipraticiens. Je connais des personnes très influentes dans le milieu de la santé. Et ce n'est pas la première carrière que je briserais._

_-Vous n'oseriez pas. Comment pourriez-vous faire ça à votre propre neveu, _se scandalisa Élisabeth.

_-Soyez certaine que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le faire si vous vous entêtez à restez dans sa vie, _compléta-t-elle sur un ton qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

_-Et si j'informais William de votre intention? _Suggéra-t-elle.

_-Votre sœur perdra son emploi…_

_-Mais pourquoi souhaitez-vous qu'il épouse votre fille s'il ne l'aime pas? _S'informa Élisabeth.

_-Il n'y a pas qu'une seule forme d'amour. William aime tendrement ma fille… Ce qu'il éprouve pour vous n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Il vous désire un point c'est tout. Vous êtes vraiment naïve si vous croyez que votre idylle va durer. Une fois que vous serez sortie de sa vie, mon neveu vous oubliera. Après tout, il en a oubliées tellement d'autres avant vous._

Repensant à la lettre qu'elle avait trouvée sur sa table de chevet, Élisabeth ne put faire autrement que de commencer à douter des sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. Après tout, à part lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour chez lui, William avait toujours laissé entendre qu'il la désirait et qu'il était attiré par elle. Jamais il n'avait parlé directement d'amour. Aurait-il réellement tenu à elle, qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de garder leur liaison secrète? S'attrista-t-elle avant de repenser à Jane, redresser la tête et se résigner : _Très bien... je ferai comme vous voulez... _

_-Je savais que vous seriez raisonnable._

Sortant une enveloppe de son sac à main, elle la jeta négligemment sur la table qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? _L'interrogea Élisabeth en la ramassant pour l'examiner.

_-De quoi vous aider à partir au loin et à oublier notre entretien._

Lançant l'enveloppe en direction de la Directrice, Élisabeth l'invectiva _–Je ne suis pas à vendre. Je vous ai dit que j'allais sortir de la vie de votre neveu et je tiendrai parole. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. Adieu._

Passant devant son invitée pour lui ouvrir la porte, Élisabeth attendit que celle-ci soit définitivement partie avant de s'écraser sur le divan et éclater en sanglot.

_**...À suivre...**_


	11. Née de père inconnu

** Salutations à Isabellablack. Tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup fait rire. Tes questions ne resteront pas sans réponse longtemps. Quand à ta question concernant le nombre de chapitres… je ne peux te répondre puisque cette histoire a été écrite il y quelques années déjà et que je dois la relire, en modifier le format, puis la découper avant de la publier. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est les tourments de ces deux personnages que nous aimons tant parce qu'ils appartiennent à Jane Austen ne sont pas près d'être réunis. Miriamme.**

_**Onzième partie**_

Née de père inconnu

Par un jeudi matin ennuagé, William Darcy pénétra dans son bureau avec l'intention de se changer beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à son habitude afin d'avoir le temps de se rendre saluer Jane à la maternité, déterminé qu'il était de lui demander des nouvelles de sa sœur. Car après tout, depuis qu'il avait laissé un message sur le répondeur d'Élisabeth deux jours plus tôt, non seulement ne l'avait-elle pas rappelé, mais en plus, elle n'avait retourné aucun des courriels que Georgianna lui avait envoyés. Pressé de remonter jusqu'à elle afin d'obtenir l'explication qu'il estimait mériter, le médecin quitta son bureau, salua d'un signe de tête le réceptionniste de l'urgence puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

_-Docteur Darcy? Docteur Darcy?_

Retenant la porte avant qu'elle se referme sur lui, William s'extirpa de l'étroit habitacle puis revint sur ses pas pour entendre ce que celui qui l'avait interpellé avait à lui dire _: Vous avez reçu une lettre personnelle. Je crois qu'elle a été déposée sur mon bureau par erreur._

Saisissant l'enveloppe que lui tendait le jeune homme, William le remercia poliment, jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur celle-ci puis rebroussa chemin afin de retourner dans son bureau. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée, il la décacheta et soupira de soulagement en découvrant le nom de son signataire. S'écrasant dans l'unique fauteuil que comptait son modeste bureau, il s'empressa d'en commencer la lecture, presque certain toutefois que son contenu serait loin de le satisfaire.

_Cher William,_

_Je veux tout d'abord vous remercier pour le merveilleux séjour dans votre magnifique demeure. Votre accueil et la gentillesse de votre sœur ont été un baume sur mon cœur encore tout fragile, à cause de la perte récente d'un être cher. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce délicat sujet que je souhaite revenir avec vous. Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu vous laisser croire par mon attitude légère et insouciante, je n'ai pas totalement oublié Adrien. Son souvenir est encore si frais dans ma mémoire qu'il m'est très difficile, voire même impossible de débuter une relation avec un autre homme pour l'instant. Je vous suggère donc fortement de cesser de penser à moi. _

_Vous méritez d'être heureux William et je peux vous assurer hors de tout doute que vous ne sauriez l'être avec moi. Je souhaiterais toutefois que nous restions amis si vous le désirez évidement, mais passer à une autre étape avec vous serait tout bonnement inconcevable dans les circonstances._

_Je vous souhaite donc tout le bonheur du monde._

_Élisabeth Bennet._

Après avoir terminé sa lecture, William demeura assis pendant de longues minutes, Tandis que l'unique feuille sur laquelle son écriture fine et soignée avait été couchée reposait sur ses genoux, le médecin se demandait réellement ce qui le troublait le plus dans le message pourtant très clair qu'elle lui avait adressé.

_«Se pourrait-il que j'aie sous-estimé son attachement à son défunt amoureux?_ Songea-t-il tout d'abord avant de froncer les sourcils. Plutôt rationnel de nature, William savait qu'il ne disposait pas actuellement du temps nécessaire pour analyser le contenu de cette étrange lettre. Remettant ce pénible exercice à plus tard, il rangea celle-ci dans sa poche et réprima volontairement la peine qui le gagnait afin d'être à même de commencer sa journée de travail.

Le soir venu toutefois, il prit le temps de téléphoner à Georgianna, à qui il osa même lire la lettre de la jeune femme. Une fois que sa soeur lui eut confirmé qu'elle était aussi surprise de son contenu que lui-même, William l'écouta lui rapporter fidèlement l'intéressante conversation qu'elle avait tenue avec Élisabeth et où il avait été grandement question de ce conjoint qu'elle avait perdu.

_-Elle ne l'aimait plus, _affirma Georgianna avec force et conviction._ De son propre aveu William._

Entendant Georgianna relever ainsi les contradictions qu'il avait lui-même déjà observées chez la jeune femme, William laissa sa déception l'entraîner sur la voie de la résignation.

_-Peu importe, _soupira-t-il alors_, il ne nous reste plus… ne **me** reste plus qu'à respecter son choix. _

_-Mais enfin… je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_

_-C'est pas grave. Merci Georgie. _

Lorsqu'il se décida ensuite à en discuter avec son ami Charles, celui-ci se montra aussi perplexe que Georgianna. Toutefois, lorsqu'il osa mentionner qu'il pourrait en discuter avec Jane, William s'y opposa farouchement.

_-Non... Laisse sa sœur en dehors de ça. Mon histoire avec Élisabeth ne la regarde pas. De toute façon, en ce qui me concerne, ma décision est déjà prise. J'ai décidé de respecter le choix d'Élisabeth, _se résigna-t-il._ Elle n'est pas intéressée, il faut que je l'accepte un point c'est tout_, affirma-t-il avant d'exhaler un profond soupir.

00o0o0o0o0o0o000

Les jours suivants, William tenta tant bien que mal de chasser Élisabeth de ses pensées. Étant donné que le travail était la seule chose qui réussissait un tant soi peu à lui occuper l'esprit, il se résigna à inscrire son nom sur la feuille que la Direction avait affichée sur le babillard afin de recueillir le nom des praticiens qui acceptaient de faire des heures supplémentaires.

De son côté, Élisabeth consacrait désormais la majeure partie de son temps à se chercher un poste comme enseignante. Après avoir réalisé plusieurs entrevues sans connaître beaucoup de succès puisque les établissements scolaires priorisaient les candidats ayant le plus d'expérience, Élisabeth songea pour la première fois à la possibilité de s'éloigner davantage de Montréal. Elle se souvint alors des propos qu'avait tenu une conférencière lors de sa seconde année de formation à l'égard de son expérience en tant qu'enseignante dans les régions éloignées du Québec.

-_Même les médecins répugnent à s'y installer malheureusement, _avait-elle déploré en grimaçant, _pourtant, les offres d'emploi sont nombreuses et les conditions de travail vraiment excellentes… mais je dois admettre, que tout le monde n'est pas fait pour ça…_

Bien qu'à l'époque Élisabeth ait levé le nez sur ces opportunités, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle se devait de tenter le coup, préoccupée par le risque de plus en plus grand qu'elle revoit William Darcy en raison entre autre du lien amoureux qui continuait de se développer entre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Par nécessité donc, bien davantage que par désir, elle compléta une demande d'emploi pour enseigner à Kuujjuaq, village situé à l'extrême nord de la province de Québec et dont 81% de la population est autochtones (en quasi-totalité Inuits). Deux semaines plus tard, une lettre enregistrée lui confirmait qu'on lui offrait un poste et qu'elle était déjà attendue sur place.

Lorsqu'elle annonça la nouvelle aux membres de sa famille, sa mère l'accusa aussitôt de vouloir prendre la fuite, osant même affirmer, _tu es jalouse de ta sœur, voilà ce que je crois._

Son père, avec qui elle s'entretint dans son bureau un peu plus tard, tenta également de lui faire entendre raison, insistant davantage sur la rudesse du climat, les problèmes de drogue et d'alcool du peuple autochtones puis en mettant tous ces arguments en lien avec son manque d'expérience.

-_Papa. Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre. Mon contrat est déjà signé, _lui apprit-elle.

_-Quoi, _s'étouffa-t-il.

_-J'ai signé pour une année seulement_, tenta-t-elle alors d'atténuer le choc.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire…_ admit-il tristement et s'enfonçant plus profondément sur sa chaise.

Dix jours plus tard, Élisabeth se trouvait à l'aéroport Pierre Élliott Trudeau en compagnie de toute sa famille. Chacun lui souhaita bon voyage et la serra dans ses bras, à l'exclusion de madame Bennet qui se contenta de lui faire la bise sur les deux joues.

-_Tu viendras à mon mariage n'est-ce pas? _S'assura Jane en la serrant contre elle.

-_Tu as ma promesse Jane_, la rassura-t-elle.

Une semaine après son installation à Kuujjuaq, Élisabeth commença à éprouver des problèmes de santé qui l'incitèrent à aller consulter l'unique médecin du village. Bien qu'elle considérât la chose comme impossible, elle craignait tout de même d'être tombée enceinte. Lorsque le praticien l'eut examiné et qu'il lui eut confirmé qu'elle attendait un enfant, Élisabeth éclata en sanglots partagée entre la joie d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas stérile et la consternation.

_-Mais comment est-ce possible? _Déglutit-elle_. J'ai toujours cru que je ne pouvais en avoir..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous poussait à croire ça? _S'étonna le médecin.

_-Mon conjoint et moi avons essayé d'en concevoir un pendant au moins deux ans sans succès. Il était convaincu que c'était moi qui avais un problème. Il avait déjà eu un enfant avec sa première femme, _précisa-t-elle.

_-Il sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il va être papa alors, _estima-t-il.

_-Il est mort il y a un an... _bredouilla Élisabeth tristement.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec William Darcy au sujet de la nécessité d'utiliser un moyen de contraception et à cet instant où elle l'avait convaincu que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'elle était stérile.

«_J'aurais donc dû expliquer à William que ce diagnostic n'avait jamais été confirmé par un médecin.»_ Déplora-t-elle.

_-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire? _S'intéressa le médecin en la tirant brusquement de sa rêverie.

_-Je ne sais pas... _admit-elle en toute honnêteté.

_-Vous devriez en discuter avec le père de l'enfant... _Osa-t-il suggérer alors.

_-Il va se marier avec une autre... _échappa-t-elle en songeant à ce que lui avait confirmé Catherine DeBourg lors de leur confrontation.

_-Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas un avortement? _S'inquiéta alors le généraliste.

La vision de Georgianna en train de subir un avortement dans des conditions exécrables s'imposa alors dans son esprit, la poussant à répondre un peu trop spontanément à la question du médecin.

_-Sacrebleu NON! Euh, pardon, _se reprit-elle l'instant d'après_, je veux dire que je vais garder cet enfant... De toute façon, je suis très bien capable de m'en occuper toute seule._

_-Vous avez raison sur une chose, et c'est que la décision vous appartient, _confirma le praticien d'une voix légèrement désapprobatrice.

Le soir même, après avoir passé à travers chacune des étapes inhérentes à l'acceptation d'une telle nouvelle, Élisabeth s'accorda finalement le droit de réfléchir plus sérieusement à la question que lui avait posée le praticien.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle décida que jamais William Darcy ne devrait savoir qu'il était le père de cet enfant et que la meilleure façon de s'en assurer, serait de s'inventer un petit ami.

«_A beau mentir qui vit au loin_», s'inspira-t-elle de la célèbre maxime en songeant que puisqu'aucun membre de sa famille ne viendrait lui rendre visite, personne ne serait en mesure de remettre sa parole en doute ni même de faire obstacle à sa grossesse.

Toutefois, afin de ne pas avoir à mentir à sa famille, Élisabeth confia ses problèmes à un collègue qu'elle appréciait plus particulièrement et s'empressa d'accepter lorsque celui-ci s'offrit pour endosser le rôle du père. Il lui proposa même de l'accompagner lorsqu'elle lui apprit qu'elle devait se rendre à Montréal pour assister à mariage de sa sœur Jane. Avant de partir toutefois, Élisabeth lui fit promettre de ne pas informer personne de son état pendant ce bref séjour, jugeant préférable d'avertir Jane au retour de son voyage de noces à sa manière.

Au moment où Jane et Charles prirent la parole pour se confier leurs vœux en présence de tous leurs amis, l'émotion submergea totalement Élisabeth, la forçant à quitter sa place pour se rendre à l'extérieur. Son copain Bruno, qui avait été témoin de ses retrouvailles avec tous et chacun et qu'il avait senti son désarroi au moment où elle s'était retrouvée devant le meilleur ami du marié et sa petite amie du moment, attendit quelques secondes puis finit par aller la rejoindre. Il la trouva près de la voiture, en larmes et toute tremblante. La serrant contre lui pour la réconforter, il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estime assez remise pour retourner à l'intérieur.

De retour à Kuujjuaq et puisqu'elle devait à nouveau se sortir William Darcy de la tête et de l'esprit, Élisabeth prévint sa famille de sa condition puis se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Elle maintint même ce rythme infernal aussi longtemps que ce lui fut possible, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche d'une belle fille de 8 livres et 2 onces qu'elle nomma Jenny, en l'honneur de sa sœur Jane.

Aussitôt que monsieur et madame Bennet apprirent que leur petite fille était née, ils commencèrent à harceler Élisabeth afin de la convaincre de rentrer au pays, ne serait-ce que pour le baptême. Finalement, face à l'entêtement de leur fille et parce qu'ils se trouvèrent rapidement à court d'arguments, monsieur et madame Bennet sautèrent sur la seule ouverture qu'Élisabeth accepta de leur faire en mandatant Jane et son époux pour aller assister au baptême qui aurait lieu à Kuujjuaq.

Lorsque le jeune couple se présenta sur les lieux, Élisabeth déploya à nouveau ses talents d'actrice en leur apprenant qu'elle venait tout juste de se séparer de son conjoint. Elle se garda bien de leur confier que bien qu'il ne fût pas le vrai père de Jenny, Bruno l'avait surprise deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'assumer le rôle du père en signant à ce titre les papiers officiels. Finalement, au terme des deux journées passées en compagnie d'Élisabeth et du baptême, Jane et Charles réalisèrent que malgré sa rupture récente Élisabeth ne semblait pas si malheureuse et qu'elle se montrait même enthousiaste à l'idée d'élever sa fille toute seule, le couple s'en retourna à Montréal l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille.

De manière tout à fait naturelle, une correspondance régulière s'établit entre les deux sœurs, offrant à Élisabeth une excellente opportunité d'apprendre tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de sa famille pour commencer puis même de connaître les grandes lignes de la vie de ceux qui gravitaient autour du couple, dont William Darcy. C'est ainsi que six mois après la visite de sa sœur aînée, elle apprit que William Darcy et la jeune femme qui l'avait accompagnée au mariage allaient convoler en juste noces au cours de l'été et qu'elle était même conviée pour la cérémonie. Après avoir décliné l'invitation utilisant le fait que sa fille était encore trop jeune pour faire le voyage, Élisabeth demanda à sa sœur de transmettre ses vœux de bonheur et de remettre son cadeau au couple en question.

**_Deux ans plus tard_**

Après deux années scolaires complètes passées au sein de cette intéressante communauté autochtone, Élisabeth commença à trouver pénible d'être finalement isolée du reste de sa famille. Lorsque même dans ses lettres, elle se mit à évoquer de plus en plus souvent la possibilité de retourner vivre à Montréal, Jane prit sur elle de commencer à éplucher les journaux afin d'informer sa sœur des possibilités d'emploi en enseignement pour la grande région de Montréal. Une fois qu'Élisabeth se fut décidée et qu'elle eut envoyé son curriculum vitae, il lui fallut toutefois attendre une année supplémentaire avant de recevoir de bonnes nouvelles; une école primaire située au Centre-Ville de Montréal lui offrait finalement un poste d'enseignante en autant bien sûr qu'elle se soumettrait à l'examen d'entrée et qu'elle le réussirait.

Quant à William Darcy et son épouse, leur vie s'organisa tout naturellement autour du travail. À l'instar de plusieurs collègues médecins avant lui, William céda aux multiples pressions des hôpitaux américains et accepta d'aller pratiquer la médecine à New York. Le couple accepta donc de s'établir dans la Grande Pomme pour une période de deux ans tout d'abord avec possibilité de prolongation. En raison de la santé délicate de son épouse, William se devait d'être prudent. Il savait qu'il était préférable de renouveler son contrat plutôt que d'en briser un.

0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o

_-Élisabeth... je suis si heureuse... on va pouvoir se voir à volonté. Et surtout, je vais pouvoir gâter ma filleule, _s'enthousiasma Jane quelques jours à peine après le retour de la jeune femme,_ Charles en est déjà fou tu sais._

_-Ne m'en parles pas, elle n'a que son nom à la bouche, _ricana Élisabeth en ouvrant une autre boite à l'aide de la pointe de son couteau.

_-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta nouvelle école?_

_-Très belle... et tellement grande, si l'on compare à celle que je viens de quitter dans le grand nord, _commenta-t-elle,_ le directeur veut que je développe un programme d'arts pour l'école puisque celle-ci en est complètement dépourvue. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je voulais te demander si tu as les nouvelles coordonnées de Georgianna?_

_-Georgianna Darcy? _Vérifia-t-elle avant de fouiller dans sa bourse pour consulter son iPhone._ Oui, attend, je devrais avoir son numéro de téléphone dans mes contacts, _annonça-t-elle tout activant son appareil, _oh, en passant, tu sais qu'elle fait de la musicothérapie maintenant?_

Lorsqu'Élisabeth eut enfin le temps d'appeler la sœur de William, elle fut toute heureuse de constater que celle-ci n'avait signé aucun contrat pour l'année scolaire à venir et qu'elle était très intéressée par le projet. Après avoir passé l'étape du premier rendez-vous où elles ne firent que mettre leurs nouvelles à jour, elles se revirent au moins à trois reprises chez Élisabeth afin de préparer le projet d'arts qu'elles voulaient proposer à l'école. Lorsqu'elles eurent finalement l'occasion de le présenter aux membres du conseil d'établissement, ceux-ci se montrèrent fortement intéressés et leur donnèrent le feu vert pour le débuter.

_-Élisabeth, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, _rayonna Georgianna en rentrant de la réunion où tout s'était décidé, _comment te remercier d'avoir pensé à moi?_

_-En restant très longtemps dans cette école et en faisant de ce projet un succès! _Précisa Élisabeth d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

_-Jenny, vient me voir, _lâcha Georgianna pendant qu'Élisabeth payait la gardienne de sa fille. _Tu sais que ta maman est fantastique, _poursuivit-elle tandis que la fillette grimpait sur ses genoux.

_-Tu ne dois pas la croire ma chérie, _ricana Élisabeth une fois qu'elle fut revenue de l'entrée où elle avait assisté au départ de sa jeune voisine.

_-J'aimerais tellement que William et Anne ait un enfant eux aussi, _confia Georgianna à Élisabeth quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Jenny les eut quittée pour aller jouer dans sa chambre.

_-En veulent-ils? _Ne put retenir Élisabeth.

_-Anne est trop fragile pour qu'ils puissent même y songer... _Comme Élisabeth la fixait d'un air interrogateur, Georgianna poursuivit_, elle est diabétique._

_-Oh, _grimaça Élisabeth avant de reprendre,_ je l'ignorais. _

_-Comme quoi la situation de chacun de nous laisse à désirer, _opina-t-elle après avoir haussé les épaules,_ je n'ai pas de petit ami, William et Anne ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants alors que toi, tu es mère célibataire… _

_-C'est vrai que dit comme ça…_

_-Par contre, en ce qui te concerne, je me trompe peut être? _L'interrogea-t-elle subitement avant d'insister,_ ton ancien collègue, le père de Jenny, est-il toujours dans ta vie, _trouva-t-elle le courage de lui demander mais uniquement après avoir vérifié que Jenny ne pouvait pas entendre.

_-Non, et c'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi, _mentit Élisabeth en se levant pour servir une tasse de thé à son invitée.

_-C'est tellement étrange quand on y pense…_

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange?_

_-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais pourtant juré que William et toi alliez finir ensemble, _énonça la jeune femme avant de laisser échapper un petit rire de dépit.

Joignant son rire au sien, Élisabeth attendit le déclin naturel de celui de Georgianna avant de s'enquérir, mais uniquement pour la forme puisqu'elle connaissait déjà les grandes lignes de la vie des sœurs Bingley,_ et la plus jeune sœur de Charles, sais-tu ce qu'elle devient?_

_-Elle s'est mariée elle aussi…_

_-Avec qui? _L'interrogea-t-elle ensuite, satisfaite d'avoir réussi à faire dévier la conversation.

_-Je ne me souviens pas du nom de son mari, mais si ma mémoire est bonne, il me semble que c'est un dentiste…_

_0oo0o0oo0o0oo0_

Quelques mois plus tard, Élisabeth se vit offrir un poste de conseillère pédagogique par la direction de l'école où elle avait travaillé l'année précédente. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre de cette offre, elle décida d'accepter ces nouvelles responsabilités, en sachant très bien que ce travail la tiendrait occupée même en dehors de l'école sans compter que ses jours de vacances seraient considérablement réduits. Après avoir œuvré au moins une année complète comme conseillère pédagogique, Élisabeth fut enfin assez expérimentée pour réduire ses heures de travail et donc consacrer plus de temps à Jenny qui venait d'avoir six ans et qu'il fallait préparer pour la maternelle.

Quelques jours avant l'entrée officielle de la petite à l'école, Élisabeth reçu un appel de Jane. Comme celle-ci pleurait au bout du fil, Élisabeth envisagea tout d'abord le pire, mais fut définitivement rassurée lorsque sa sœur aînée reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte. Par mesure de prudence toutefois, la jeune femme pria Élisabeth de garder le secret, considérant qu'il valait mieux attendre que les trois premiers mois fussent passés.

Lorsque le couple se décida enfin à réunir toute la famille pour leur annoncer la grande nouvelle, Élisabeth se contraignit à sourire, feignant une joie qu'elle était loin d'éprouver à l'égard de la seconde surprise que Jane lui avait réservée après qu'elle eut accepté d'agir à titre de marraine de l'enfant à naître.

_-C'est William qui sera le parrain, _lui avait répété Charles avant d'ajouter que le couple que son ami formait avec Anne, avait accepté de se déplacer pour le baptême.

Ne pouvant revenir sur son engagement, Élisabeth garda le silence, appréhendant déjà la cérémonie qui les mettrait l'un en face de l'autre après tant d'années.

Le jour venu, tel que proposé par Georgianna, Élisabeth lui confia Jenny et passa sa nervosité en prolongeant ses heures de travail à l'école. Après avoir consacré un temps fou à soigner son apparence, Élisabeth ramassa son courage et se rendit à l'église. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle retrouva _sourire et dignité_ en réalisant que William n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Jenny et Georgianna tout en surveillant ses parents des yeux pendant qu'ils discutaient avec le célébrant.

Lorsque William se décida enfin à faire son entrée, Élisabeth dut fournir un effort considérable pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Puis, lorsque ses yeux gagnèrent la bataille, Élisabeth le détailla attentivement, puis s'intéressa de près à son épouse qui marchait à ses côtés. Frappée par l'apparente fragilité qui se dégageait de cette la jeune femme en question, Élisabeth détourna le regard mais ne put se retenir de froncer les sourcils. Anne DeBourg lui faisait penser à ces petites poupées de porcelaine reconnues pour leur fragilité. Sa minceur, sa pâleur et sa silhouette famélique faisaient peine à voir.

Après s'être arrêté pour saluer les heureux parents, William repéra sa sœur et s'empressa d'aller vers elle.

_-William, _s'exclama Georgianna en le découvrant devant elle,_ Je suis tellement contente de te voir... Ça fait si longtemps... trop longtemps, _le gronda-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

_-Bonjour Élisabeth, _la salua ensuite le jeune médecin en l'apercevant._ Comment allez-vous? En fait… je n'ai qu'à vous regarder attentivement pour savoir que vous êtes en grande forme, _la complimenta-t-il, le visage éclairé par un large sourire.

_-Je vais bien, _confirma-t-elle, sans toutefois arriver à soutenir son regard, une fois qu'elle se fut levée et lui eut fait la bise.

Prenant sur elle de ramasser la fille d'Élisabeth dans ses bras, Georgianna la soutint devant son frère et ajouta, _si je ne me trompe pas, c'est la première fois que tu vois la fille d'Élisabeth n'est-ce pas? _Encouragée par la réaction de celui-ci, Georgianna s'adressa alors à la petite,_ ma chérie, je te présente mon frère…_

_-Enchanté jeune demoiselle… euh demoiselle qui n'a pas de nom, _précisa-t-il après s'être incliné puis redressé tout aussi rapidement.

_-Jenny... on m'appelle Jenny! Et toi?_

_-William, on m'appelle William, _l'imita-t-il, se réjouissant ensuite de l'entendre pouffer de rire.

_-Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu, si t'es le frère de tatie Georgie?_

_-Parce que ma femme et moi ne vivons pas à Montréal… on a même dû prendre l'avion pour être ici aujourd'hui, _l'impressionna-t-il.

_-Maman, est-ce que le frère de Georgie peut s'asseoir avec nous? _Se pencha-t-elle pour demander à sa mère.

_-Non Jenny, _répondit Georgianna la première après avoir vu le signe que Jane leur faisait depuis la première rangée, réclamant évidemment la présence de ceux qui avaient accepté d'être le parrain et la marraine. _Toi et moi on va rester ici, _reprit-elle ses explications,_ ta mère et mon frère doivent aller s'assoir devant, puisqu'ils doivent signer des papiers. _La voyant se rembrunir, Georgianna se décida à lui proposer,_ Si tu veux, on pourrait aller s'installer près de ta grand-mère…_

_-À côté de mamie, oui…_

Georgianna entraîna Jenny vers l'avant, marchant quelques pas derrière William et Élisabeth.

_-Votre fille est adorable Élisabeth, _la complimenta William après avoir lorgné une dernière fois en direction de Georgianna au moment où ces deux-là s'asseyaient à la gauche de madame Bennet,_ Venez, il est temps que vous rencontriez Anne._

L'instant qu'elle avait tant redouté se passa bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. L'épouse de William la salua chaleureusement puis les quitta pour aller rejoindre Georgianna lui proposait une place à ses côtés.

Élisabeth et William eurent à peine le temps de prendre place à l'avant que la cérémonie commença. Les festivités comme le baptême d'ailleurs se passèrent sous le couvert de la joie accordant même à la jeune femme une foule d'excellentes occasions d'observer William et Anne à la dérobée. Elle s'estime ensuite bien chanceuse d'avoir Jenny à ses côtés et de pouvoir utiliser celle-ci comme prétexte pour s'en aller lorsque la tristesse commença à s'emparer d'elle.

Avant de fermer les yeux cette nuit-là, Élisabeth remercia la bonne étoile qui avait fait en sorte que William et son épouse décident de vivre aux États-Unis.

« _Qui sait ce qui se passerait s'il revenait travailler ici?_ S'interrogea-t-elle, se permettant pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années de repenser à celle qui était venue la menacer chez elle pour exiger qu'elle sorte de la vie de son neveu – _que je n'entre pas dans sa vie en fait_, ironisa-t-elle avant de grimacer, _s'il fallait qu'elle apprenne que Jenny est également sa fille…_

0oo0o0o0oo0o0o

Deux jours plus tard, Élisabeth et Georgianna assistaient à une réunion dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école lorsque la secrétaire osa les déranger, après avoir frappé trois coups sur la porte et ne pas avoir obtenu de réponses.

-_Un appel de l'hôpital Sainte-Justine… c'est pour Élisabeth_, mentionna-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone de la directrice pour compléter le transfert qu'elle avait initié depuis le secrétariat, _on m'a dit que c'était urgent_, précisa-t-elle tout en tendant le combiné à Élisabeth qui était maintenant livide.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et qu'elle eut porté le combiné à son oreille, Élisabeth blêmit encore davantage et dut même s'asseoir sur le bureau de la directrice pour éviter de tomber.

_-Très bien… j'arrive immédiatement, _bégaya-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Les yeux ronds, horrifiées, Georgianna et la directrice apprirent de la bouche d'Élisabeth ce qu'une proposée de l'urgence venait tout juste de lui rapporter, _Jenny s'est fait frapper par une voiture. Elle marchait sur le trottoir avec tous les autres enfants du service de garde… Elle a voulu rattraper le ballon qu'un autre enfant a échappé… Ils disent qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… et que c'est possible qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas, _termina-t-elle, à bout de souffle, en proie à la panique et le corps secoué de violents tremblements.

Estomaquée, Georgianna fut toutefois la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle prit les choses en mains et entraîna Élisabeth à sa suite jusqu'à sa voiture.

_-Tu vas monter avec moi… t'es pas en étant de conduire, _précisa-t-elle comme une évidence.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'urgence de l'hôpital en question, Élisabeth se dirigea immédiatement au comptoir d'accueil et n'eut qu'à décliner son nom pour que toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant elle et Georgianna.

-_Suivez-moi_, la somma une infirmière en leur ouvrant le chemin pour les conduire aux soins intensifs.

-_Comment va ma fille? _Osa finalement demander Élisabeth, comme elles arrivaient devant un poste d'infirmière devant lequel un médecin était au téléphone.

_-Quel est votre groupe sanguin? _La pressa la responsable du poste des infirmières.

_-A+, _répondit-elle aussitôt.

_-Votre fille a besoin d'une transfusion… de toute urgence, _soupira-t-elle avant de désigner l'homme qui était encore au téléphone et qui avait l'air très impatient._ Le docteur Boudreau est présentement en ligne avec l'association des centres hospitaliers du Québec. Le O négatif que nous possédons en réserve n'est pas totalement compatible avec le sang de votre fille, nous voilà donc obligés de faire appel aux autres banques._

_-Élisabeth, mon frère William… il est O négatif lui aussi, _s'empressa de mentionner Georgianna.

_-Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre, _intervint le médecin après avoir demandé à son interlocuteur de patienter un instant, _si effectivement vous connaissez une personne qui est du même groupe sanguin que la petite, faite-la venir ici immédiatement. Il y a très peu de chances qu'on puisse en trouver une assez bonne quantité en passant par les banques de sang. Surtout que, _poursuivit-il_, les O négatifs ne sont pas tous compatibles, il nous faudra absolument effectuer des tests supplémentaires avant de procéder à la transfusion. _

Après avoir lu le message que lui présentait l'infirmière, le médecin exhala un profond soupir puis reprit,_ C'est vraiment dommage que vous soyez A+. L'idéal serait que vous trouviez son père. Un des parents est presque toujours compatible avec l'enfant... _

_-Son père est dans le grand nord… _lâcha Georgianna d'une voix anxieuse.

Constant la soudaine pâleur d'Élisabeth, le médecin fit signe à l'infirmière de la faire asseoir.

_-Georgianna... il faut que tu appelles, _s'arrêta-t-elle pour reprendre son souffle avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise et finir sa phrase, _que tu appelles William. Il est le seul espoir de Jenny, _termina-t-elle péniblement.

_-Très bien... je m'en occupe, _lâcha Georgianna avant de suivre l'infirmière qui lui désignait l'endroit où elle pouvait utiliser un autre téléphone.

Une fois que le médecin eut terminé son appel, que Georgianna fut revenue près d'elle et lui eut confirmé que William était en route, Élisabeth écouta attentivement le spécialiste tandis qu'il déclinait l'ensemble des soins déjà reçus par Jenny et lui confiait combien son état était critique en raison surtout des nombreuses contusions qui résultait du choc qu'elle avait reçu au thorax et qu'il était essentiel de trouver du sang le plus rapidement possible.

-_Je vais vous emmener la voir, mais vous ne pourrez pas la toucher puisqu'elle est intubée. Ce que vous devez bien comprendre, _s'arrêta-t-il pour la contempler gravement,_ c'est que même en prenant pour acquis que votre donneur arrive assez vite et que les tests de compatibilité soient concluant, rien ne nous garantit que votre fille sera assez forte pour subir cette intervention,_ termina-t-il avant de se remettre en mouvement. Arrivé devant la porte de l'unité des soins intensifs, il désigna la pile de jaquette et demanda à la jeune femme d'en passer une, de se laver les mains, puis de mettre un masque puis de venir le rejoindre en poussant la porte.

-_Vas-y Lizzie,_ l'encouragea Georgianna une fois qu'elle fut prête, _je vais rester ici pour attendre William._

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi pétrifiée devant sa fille? Élisabeth aurait été bien incapable de le dire. Les larmes eurent toutefois le temps de sécher sur ses joues et les infirmières de venir relever les signes vitaux de la petite au moins deux reprises avant que les portes de l'unité de soins s'ouvrent à nouveau et qu'Élisabeth reconnaisse William tandis qu'il s'approchait de Jenny.

-_Seigneur,_ échappa-t-il malgré lui en découvrant l'état de la petite.

Tournant la tête dans sa direction, Élisabeth s'accrocha à son bras, fondit en larmes, puis entre deux sanglots, le remercia d'être venu.

_-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour que mon sang et le sien soit compatible, _murmura-t-il une seconde avant qu'un signal d'alarme lumineux et sonore s'active sur l'un des appareils auquel Jenny était branchée. Laissant passer les infirmières tandis qu'elles se précipitaient au chevet de l'enfant suivie de près par le médecin responsable de l'unité, William fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retenir Élisabeth alors qu'elle se débattait et cherchait par tous les moyens une façon de s'approcher de sa fille.

-_On ne peut plus attendre, il va falloir l'opérer maintenant,_ se figèrent-ils tous les deux pour écouter la suite, _préparez la salle d'opération numéro trois_.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du sang de monsieur Darcy?_ Rétorqua alors l'infirmière en se tournant vers le praticien.

_-On ne peut pas attendre que les tests soient complétés. On va devoir s'en passer,_ confirma-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Semblant tout à coup réaliser la présence d'Élisabeth et de William, le médecin se tourna directement vers eux pour leur demander de sortir de l'unité de soins et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte qui menait aux salles d'opération.

-_Docteur attendez! _S'éveilla Élisabeth en haussant le ton, _vous m'avez bien dit tout à l'heure que le sang de l'un des parents est presque toujours compatibles n'est-ce pas?_

-_Euh, oui,_ confirma-t-il.

_-Alors, n'hésitez plus… donnez-lui le sang que vous a donné cet homme, _déglutit-elle, la mort dans l'âme avant de sentir qu'il lui fallait être plus précise, et qu'il y allait de la vie de sa fille, _cet homme est le père de Jenny._

_-Quoi!_

_**...À suivre...**_


	12. Deuil et résignation

_**Douzième partie**_

Dans la salle d'attente où on les avait envoyés et où Georgianna en avait profité pour les bombarder de questions, William s'était rapidement retiré près de l'unique fenêtre que comptait la pièce, feignant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ce fut donc uniquement de la bouche d'Élisabeth que celle-ci apprit ce qui s'était passé dans l'unité de soins et qui avait valu à la fille de son amie d'être immédiatement envoyée en salle d'opération.

_-Et toi William… en tant que médecin, qu'en penses-tu? Crois-tu que ton sang va l'aider à supporter cette délicate opération? _Le pressa-t-elle.

_-Comment veux-tu que je le sache… je n'ai pas vu son dossier,_ grommela-t-il sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers sa sœur.

Incapable de se contenter d'une réponse qui était loin d'en être une finalement, Georgianna exhala un profond soupir puis redirigea son attention sur sa voisine, _Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée qu'ils ne vous aient rien dit… même pas un pronostic, _réprouva-t-elle.

_-Le docteur Boudreau a dit que Jenny avait peu de chance de s'en sortir, _énonça finalement Élisabeth d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

-_Je connais cet homme de réputation, _intervint William d'un ton bourru, _c'est un excellent chirurgien,_ se reprit-il avant de quitter la fenêtre et se mettre à marcher de long en large.

Après avoir jeté un regard perplexe à l'un comme à l'autre, Georgianna se résigna à attendre en allant s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

Un lourd silence régna alors dans la pièce, s'éternisa même… jusqu'à ce que William en ait assez de marcher et retourne s'asseoir en face des deux autres.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard chargé de mépris et de rancune de William, Élisabeth perdit contenance et se recroquevilla sur elle-même afin qu'il ne vit pas ses larmes. Étonnée de constater que la peine de son amie semblait alimenter la colère de son frère au lieu de l'émouvoir, Georgianna la ramena contre elle et entreprit d'alléger sa peine en lui murmurant des mots d'encouragement.

_-Tu étais au courant?_ La fit sursauter la voix bourrue de William une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant elle.

_-De quoi tu parles? _Bredouilla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

_-Tu savais que Jenny était aussi ma fille? _L'intima-t-il.

_-Quoi? _S'exclama Georgianna qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_-Ne vous en prenez pas à elle, _se braqua finalement Élisabeth en redressant la tête,_ Personne n'était au courant, _se dégagea-t-elle des bras de Georgianna pour se dresser sur ses pieds et confronter celui qui lui faisait face, les mains sur les hanches.

-_Je vais aller prendre l'air,_ rétorqua sèchement William avant de faire volteface puis s'arrêter à nouveau à deux pas de la porte pour s'adresser à sa sœur, _envoie-moi un texto quand on vous donnera des nouvelles._

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée, Élisabeth commença à respirer. Comprenant que la sœur de William allait bientôt exiger d'elle une explication qu'elle n'était pas libre de lui donner, Élisabeth essuya son visage d'un geste rageur puis pris une grande respiration avant d'annoncer,_ je vais aller prévenir ma famille._

**_0oo0o0oo0o0_**

_-Pardonnez-moi… _intervint le docteur Boudreau après avoir esquissé un mouvement de recul en constatant qu'il y avait autant de monde dans la salle d'attente.

_-Comment va Jenny? _Le pressa celle qui serait tombée si Jane et Charles ne l'avait pas aussitôt soutenue.

_-L'opération s'est bien déroulée, _lui annonça-t-il aussitôt avant de faire une pause pour lui laisser la chance de réagir._ Vous pouvez maintenant venir voir votre fille_, ajouta-t-il ensuite en regardant successivement Élisabeth puis William._ Jenny est encore profondément endormie, mais vous pouvez rester à ses côtés jusqu'à son réveil si vous le désirez, _les prévint-il.

Se tournant une dernière fois vers Jane et Georgianna, Élisabeth déglutit, _vous devriez rentrer chez vous… Je vous donnerai des nouvelles de Jenny un peu plus tard… Merci d'être venus._ S'arrêtant une dernière fois pour jeter un œil en direction de William, Élisabeth ouvrit à nouveau la bouche comme si elle avait voulu ajouter quelque chose puis changea finalement d'idée en découvrant l'air méprisant que celui-ci affichait et laissa plutôt sa main retomber le long de son corps. Une seconde plus tard, elle avait quitté la pièce et était allée rejoindre le praticien.

Suivant lentement le jeune médecin tandis qu'il la conduisait au chevet de sa fille, Élisabeth eut beau l'écouter attentivement tandis qu'il l'entretenait de la longue et délicate intervention que Jenny venait de subir, la jeune femme n'en retenait que la moitié tant elle était rongée par culpabilité d'un côté puis en ravagée par la colère de l'autre. La souffrance associée au fait d'avoir perdu le peu de respect que William lui portait encore, se mélangeait à haine qu'elle nourrissait toujours envers la directrice de l'Hôpital DeBourg. En d'autres mots, Élisabeth en avait plus qu'assez de ce secret qui pesait sur son dos et qui était maintenant bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Sans compter que désormais et puisque ses proches étaient au courant, il lui qui incombait de trouver une raison qui à elle seule pourrait expliquer qu'elle eut souhaité mentir à propos de l'identité du père de son enfant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva au chevet de sa fille et qu'elle la découvrit si faible et si meurtrie, rien de tout cela n'eut plus d'importance. Elle chassa la tante et le neveu de son esprit pour se concentrer uniquement sur celle qui luttait encore et toujours pour sa vie et qui avait besoin de sa mère.

Instinctivement et parce que ça lui sembla la seule chose à faire, Élisabeth se mit à lui parler, lui racontant tout d'abord comment s'était passée sa naissance et lui rappelant ensuite quelques anecdotes qui l'avaient toujours fait rigoler concernant son enfance. Tout en tenant entre ses deux mains, la petite menotte froide de sa fille, Élisabeth lui caressait le visage en pleurant doucement. Une heure passa ainsi, puis une seconde. Finalement, lorsque le médecin vint relever les signes vitaux de la petite fille pour la troisième fois depuis la fin de son opération, il la déclara enfin hors de danger pour le plus grand bonheur d'Élisabeth.

**0oo0o0oo0o0o0**

Lorsque Georgianna rentra chez elle après être passée à l'école pour rassurer la directrice et l'équipe qui avaient bien évidemment hâte d'avoir des nouvelles, elle croisa William et Anna alors que ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à sortir.

-_Nous sommes invités à manger chez ma mère,_ lui expliqua Anna d'une voix encore plus sifflante que d'ordinaire.

_-Oh, très bien. Saluez-la de ma part alors, _se résigna-t-elle à attendre un meilleur moment pour revenir sur le sujet avec William.

Puis, juste avant que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme sur le couple, Georgianna se tourna vers son frère pour lui annoncer que Jenny allait s'en sortir.

Le visage complètement fermé et parfaitement impassible, celui-ci se contenta de remercier sa sœur avant de relâcher le bouton sur lequel il avait appuyé à l'instant où celle-ci l'avait interpellée et qui retenait la porte ouverte.

Bien plus tard ce soir-là, Georgianna ne fut pas non plus en mesure de s'entretenir avec son frère comme elle l'aurait souhaité puisqu'en rentrant de leur souper, Anne était trop souffrante pour que William puisse la laisser seule.

Deux jours plus tard, Georgianna était désespérée. Quand il ne s'agissait pas d'elle qui devait partir tôt pour aller travailler, c'était son frère qui n'était pas disponible où encore qui s'était absenté pour revoir d'anciens collègues ou rencontrer des amis.

La veille de son départ pour New York pourtant, une occasion se présenta enfin lorsque sa belle-sœur fut invitée au restaurant par sa mère.

_-William, ça te fera certainement plaisir d'apprendre que Jenny est rentrée chez elle et que contrairement à ce que craignait le docteur Boudreau, elle n'aura aucune séquelle, _commença-t-elle à l'entreprendre.

_-Tant mieux pour elle, _coula-t-il d'un ton on ne peut plus neutre mais sans cesser de remplir sa valise.

_-Depuis que je sais qu'elle est également ta fille… je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver que Jenny te…_

_-Georgie! _L'intima-t-il tout en jetant d'un mouvement rageur la paire de bas qu'il tenait dans sa main.

_-Que Jenny te ressemble… _compléta-t-elle tout de même sans sourciller.

-_J'AI DIT ARRÊTE!_ Hurla-t-il en marchant vers elle. _Ne vois-tu pas combien cette situation peut faire du mal à Anne? Sais-tu combien ce fut difficile pour elle de renoncer à la maternité?_ Lèvres désormais pincées, poings serrés, William poussa un grognement indistinct avant de reprendre d'une voix bourrue, _Anne ne doit jamais apprendre que Jenny est ma fille. JAMAIS, tu m'entends!?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Georgianna s'ouvrit, se referma extrêmement rapidement puis se referma à nouveau pour permettre la jeune femme d'évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qui l'avait terrassé à cause de cette courte mais intense altercation avec son frère.

Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que dans l'autre pièce, ce dernier se demandait maintenant à qui il en voulait le plus, à Élisabeth pour lui avoir caché sa grossesse, à Anne dont la jalousie leur pourrissait la vie au quotidien ou encore à lui-même pour s'être lâchement laissé influencer par sa tante.

_-Vivement New York, _échappa-t-il d'une voix remplie d'amertume, sachant qu'il n'y avait que là-bas qu'il réussissait à oublier celle qui avait depuis longtemps conquis son cœur et qu'il arrivait également à tenir Anne assez éloignée de sa mère pour éviter qu'elle l'influence.

**_00o000oo0o0o0o0_**

Deux semaines après le retour de Jenny, Élisabeth put enfin reprendre le travail tout en étant définitivement rassurée sur le sort de sa fille puisque celle-ci se retrouverait sous la surveillance de Jane qui débutait un troisième congé de maternité. Un mois plus tard, son état s'était tellement amélioré que les deux sœurs se mirent d'accord pour qu'elle réintègre ses cours graduellement. Assez rapidement toutefois pour que la vie de famille puisse retrouver son côté rassurant et routinier. Rassurant? Enfin, pas tout à fait puisque depuis le départ de William, Élisabeth vivait perpétuellement dans la crainte de recevoir une lettre enregistrée de sa part ou encore qu'il l'appelât directement. Étant de nature plutôt réaliste, elle n'était pas sans ignorer que tout la condamnait.

Toutefois, une fois que les mois se furent succédés, qu'ils se furent même additionnés tranquillement jusqu'à former des années pendant lesquelles ni William, ni même sa tante par alliance ne se manifestèrent, Élisabeth commença enfin à se détendre.

Par un beau jour de printemps friquet mais ensoleillé, alors que la mère et la fille rentraient justement de la fête que Jane avait organisée pour souligner le troisième anniversaire de naissance de son dernier-né, Élisabeth pressa machinalement sur le bouton de commande de son répondeur afin de relever ses messages. Reconnaissant Georgianna, elle laissa Jenny la devancer, préférant rester dans l'entrée pour écouter son message, intriguée par les nombreuses hésitations qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son amie.

Puisque celle-ci la priait de la rappeler le plus tôt possible et qu'elle était presque certaine que cela concernerait le travail, Élisabeth se débarrassa de son manteau, ramassa le combiné puis composa son numéro.

-_Lizzie_, la salua-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante, _merci de m'avoir rappelée… je ne serai pas à l'école demain… je vais prendre la semaine en fait…_ _c'est Anne… elle est décédée cet après-midi…. _

_-Anne… Anne DeBourg? _Voulu s'assurer Élisabeth une fois qu'elle fut bien assise.

_-Oui… C'est bien d'elle qu'il s'agit… Elle est décédée cet après-midi des suites d'une infection pulmonaire… elle souffrait d'asthme chronique… _

_-Elle était surtout trop jeune pour mourir, _commenta Élisabeth.

_-Bien trop jeune en effet, _admit Georgianna avant d'exhaler un profond soupir.

_-Comment va William? _S'informer ensuite Élisabeth.

_-En état de choc évidemment…_

_-Où sera-t-elle exposée? Euh, sera-t-elle exposée? _Se reprit-elle aussitôt.

_-Oui… elle souhaitait l'être et sa mère tient absolument au service religieux. William a dit qu'il me rappellerait demain matin pour me donner d'autres détails… Tout n'est pas encore décidé bien sûr. Il faut encore qu'il discute de certaines choses avec notre tante… Mais si je me fie sur ce qu'il m'a déjà dit, je suis presque certaine que le service aura lieu à Montréal… _

_-En tout cas, tu peux compter sur notre présence à toutes les deux, _s'engagea Élisabeth, se convainquant qu'il lui serait certainement possible d'assister uniquement aux obsèques puisqu'il n'y avait que là qu'elle pourrait échapper à l'attention de la directrice de l'hôpital DeBourg. Après tout ce temps, elle se doutait bien que celle-ci avait déjà eu vent de son retour en ville, mais puisqu'elle ne s'était manifestée en aucune manière, Élisabeth en avait conclu que le mariage de sa fille avec William l'avait définitivement rassurée, voire apaisée.

Une semaine plus tard, après avoir réussi à pénétrer discrètement dans l'Église où s'étaient rassemblés tous ceux qui voulaient faire un dernier adieu à la jeune épouse de William ou qui voulait tout bonnement soutenir le jeune médecin, Élisabeth chercha des yeux sa sœur et son beau-frère puis, les ayant trouvés, se dirigea vers eux pour s'asseoir à leur côté. Assis devant, dans la première rangée, Georgianna et William offrait support et attention à la mère de la jeune femme pendant que l'officiant résumait le long combat de celle-ci contre la maladie chronique qui avait affaibli ses poumons, puis celle qui l'avait finalement emportée.

La cérémonie terminée, Élisabeth s'apprêtait à quitter tout aussi discrètement qu'à son arrivée, lorsque Jenny échappa à sa surveillance pour se précipiter vers Georgianna qui escortait sa tante à l'extérieur. Découvrant la fille de son amie, Georgianna la serra contre elle puis la fit passer devant elle pour que William puisse la voir.

Comme le jeune homme blêmissait à vue d'œil et qu'à ses côtés Catherine DeBourg s'était brusquement statufiée, Élisabeth en conclut que le pire scénario possible venait de se concrétiser. Détournant le regard lorsque les trois mêmes personnes tournaient la tête dans sa direction, Élisabeth rebroussa chemin pour gagner la sortie en espérant que Georgianna lui ramènerait sa fille assez rapidement pour qu'elles puissent rentrer chez elles.

Comble de malchance, ce fut William lui-même qui passa la porte le premier, suivi de près par Catherine DeBourg, sa fille et Georgianna. S'accrochant à l'interminable rampe d'escalier qui se trouvait devant l'Église, Élisabeth frissonna en réalisant que William marchait maintenant vers elle.

_-Je suis désolée pour votre perte William, _balbutia-t-elle une fois qu'il fut arrivé à ses côtés.

_-Vraiment? _Haussa-t-il les sourcils tout en levant sa main droite à la hauteur de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

_-Je suis déjà passée par là, ne l'oubliez pas… quand Jenny s'est retrouvée à l'hôp…._

_-Je regrette, _trancha-t-il froidement,_ je ne crois pas que l'on puisse comparer votre situation et la mienne..._

Élisabeth releva tant de haine dans son regard qu'il lui fut impossible de le soutenir. Par ailleurs, comme Georgianna et Jenny choisirent justement ce moment-là pour les rejoindre, Élisabeth en profita pour annoncer à son amie qu'elles devaient rentrer.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien à l'abri et donc hors de portée visuelle de tous ceux qui étaient encore rassemblés sur le parvis de l'Église, Élisabeth sentit sa mâchoire se mettre à trembler et ses joues se couvrir de larmes.

_-Tu la connaissais bien la dame qui est morte maman? _Proposa Jenny à ses côtés.

_-Non... pas vraiment, _renifla-t-elle en saisissant un mouchoir dans la boîte qu'elle gardait toujours entre les deux bacs.

_-Alors pourquoi tu pleures?_

_-Je pleure toujours dans les enterrements, _mentit-elle avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa fille puis mettre sa voiture en mouvement.

Les semaines qui suivent permirent finalement à Élisabeth d'oublier ce qui s'était passé à l'Église et plus particulièrement de chasser de ses pensées le regard sombre et haineux que William avait posé sur elle au moment où elle avait osé lui offrir ses sympathies. Deux jours avant que Jenny reçoive son bulletin de cinquième année, Élisabeth apprit deux choses très étonnantes au détour d'une conversation avec Georgianna. Catherine DeBourg prenait officiellement sa retraite. Elle avait offert à son neveu de diriger l'Hôpital à sa place et ce dernier s'était empressé d'accepter. William reviendrait donc vivre à Montréal sous peu.

Presque certaine qu'elle aurait de ses nouvelles aussitôt qu'il aurait terminé de s'installer, Élisabeth s'intéressa de près à ce qui se passait à l'Hôpital DeBourg n'hésitant jamais à questionner Georgianna, ni même Charles et Jane à ce sujet.

Toutefois, à la grande surprise d'Élisabeth, mais surtout pour son plus grand soulagement, William ne se manifesta pas.

Désormais beaucoup plus confiante, la jeune femme se jeta à corps perdu dans le travail. Par un beau lundi matin d'octobre alors que Georgianna l'aidait à choisir les modifications qu'elles comptaient proposer à la directrice de l'établissement, la secrétaire de l'école les interrompit en leur apportant leur courrier.

-_Cet avis est arrivé pour toi Élisabeth,_ mentionna Sophie Dion après avoir été invitée à entrer dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'Élisabeth reconnu le format de carte qu'avait employé le bureau de poste et qu'elle réalisa qu'il lui faudrait se rendre là-bas pour aller ramasser la lettre enregistrée que cet avis annonçait, Élisabeth l'inséra nonchalamment dans sa bourse puis mentionna qu'elle s'en occuperait après son travail puisque ça ne semblait pas urgent.

Ensuite, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé devant Georgianna et pour en avoir le cœur net, elle profita de la pause repas du midi pour quitter l'école et se rendre au bureau de poste.

_« Georgie, impossible pour moi de revenir à l'école. Peux-tu ramasser Jenny et la conduire chez moi à la fin des classes? » _Texta-t-elle à Georgianna un peu plus tard.

La jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte de son appartement à Jenny et Georgianna quelques heures plus tard n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle qui avait passé la matinée avec elle à l'école. En découvrant l'air ravagé de son amie, Georgianna se tourna vers Jenny pour lui proposer d'aller faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

-_Non Jenny, Tu vas aller jouer avec Sarah. Sa mère et ton amie t'attendent déjà. Elles veulent que tu les accompagnes au parc pour quelques minutes,_ mentionna sa mère avant d'ajouter qu'il était également prévu qu'elle mange avec leur compagnie.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Élisabeth? _L'accapara Georgianna, aussitôt qu'elles se retrouvèrent seules.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Élisabeth se contenta de lui tendre une enveloppe dont le format ne laissait aucun doute sur sa provenance. Un cabinet d'avocats.

_-Ne me dit pas que… _s'arrêta-t-elle ensuite pressée qu'elle fut de consulter le document.

Plusieurs sons et même mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche pendant qu'elle en survolait le contenu. Son expression quand à elle, passa de l'étonnement à la perplexité, puis, à la toute fin, de la perplexité à la colère.

_-Je vais aller lui parler, _s'emporta-t-elle après avoir terminé sa lecture,_ qu'est-ce qui lui prend… il n'a pas le droit d'exiger ça, _s'indigna-t-elle ensuite.

_-Si… il en a le droit justement, _l'étonna son amie en le défendant malgré tout.

Comme Georgianna la contemplait maintenant silencieusement, bouche ouverte et sourcils froncés, Élisabeth n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre son explication,_ n'ai-je pas ouvertement déclaré qu'il était le père de Jenny alors que nous étions à l'hôpital? _

_-Oui... peut-être… mais…_

_-Georgie… _la coupa-t-elle aussitôt, consciente qu'il lui fallait à tout prix passer sous silence ce qui concernait Catherine DeBourg et qui avait été à l'origine de sa rupture, mais reconnaître entièrement sa culpabilité en ce qui a trait à sa grossesse. _Sache que personnellement, j'aurais agi de la même façon que lui si j'avais été à sa place. _Après avoir exhalé un profond soupir, Élisabeth fit ensuite signe à Georgianna de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés._ D'ailleurs, je m'y attendais depuis longtemps. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mon unique souci maintenant, c'est de déterminer s'il souhaite réellement connaître sa fille ou s'il ne cherche qu'à se venger de moi à travers elle?_

_-Quelles sont ses exigences? _S'informa alors Georgianna tout en parcourant à nouveau les nombreuses pages du document.

_-Que sa paternité soit reconnue dans un premier temps, puis que… euh… que nous en partagions la garde... _

_-Il ne pourrait pas gagner une cause comme celle-là, n'est-ce pas? _S'intéressa Georgianna en contemplant son amie d'un air interrogateur.

_-Tout joue contre moi Georgie, _s'exclama Élisabeth après s'être levée._ Il lui sera très facile de me dénigrer… il n'aura qu'à mentionner que je lui ai caché sa paternité… que je vous ai même fait croire à tous qu'un autre en était le père, _poursuivit-elle en traversant le salon de droite à gauche._ Imagine, _s'arrêta-t-elle enfin,_ il pourra même prouver que par omission, j'ai risqué la vie de Jenny. _

_- Que vas-tu faire alors?_

_-Accepter, _lâcha-t-elle en même temps qu'un petit rire de dépit…_ accepter chacune de ses conditions afin d'éviter d'en passer par un procès... _

_-Tu veux que j'essaie de le raisonner, _proposa-t-elle en se dressant à son tour.

-_NON! _S'opposa Élisabeth avant de reprendre, _enfin oui, je veux bien que tu ailles le voir, mais pas pour le raisonner comme tu dis. J'aimerais bien que tu te charges de lui remettre la copie que j'ai déjà signée, _lui apprit-elle en la défiant du regard._ Tu lui diras que tout ce que je demande, c'est un peu plus de temps... j'ai besoin de ça pour tout expliquer à notre fille… pour la préparer au changement._

_-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour la préparer?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore… mais je vais trouver, _lui assura-t-elle avant de reprendre,_ Ah oui, j'oubliais le plus important… tu lui diras aussi que je préfèrerais commencer par de courtes rencontres… puis, aussitôt que Jenny se sera habituée à lui… nous augmenterons la fréquence aussi bien que la durée… jusqu'à ce que nous puissions en partager la garde entièrement. _

_-Mais Lizzie…_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix Georgianna, _l'arrêta-t-elle à nouveau,_ et puis crois-moi, je ne pense qu'à ma fille._

_-Je suis désolée Élisabeth! Vraiment désolée, _s'exclama finalement Georgianna avant de quitter son amie.

**_…À suivre…_**


	13. Une menace toujours présente

****Ce chapitre et les chapitres suivants n'ont pas été retravaillés. Je m'en occupe en ce moment même. D'ici deux ou trois semaines, tout sera modifié. Je vous suggère donc d'attendre avant de poursuivre votre lecture. Miriamme 06-05-2014.****

**Treizième partie**

Figée devant la concrétisation de son pire cauchemar, Élisabeth se met à trembler.

_-Puis-je entrer?_

_-Non! Pas si vos intentions sont encore de m'acheter... je vous préviens, ça ne marchera pas... pas cette fois._

Entrant sans attendre et prenant place dans un fauteuil, Catherine DeBourg toise la jeune fille avec hargne et mépris comme ils savent si bien le faire dans la famille, William y compris.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, nous avons des comptes à régler... Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir._

_-Vous n'avez rien à craindre… votre neveu ne s'intéresse plus à moi!_

_-Ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux vous parler!_

_-De qui alors?_

_-De sa fille..._

_-Laissez Jenny en dehors de ça!_

_-Je veux que vous renonciez à faire une garde partagée..._

_-Vous arrivez trop tard, j'ai déjà accepté!_

_-Vous ne m'avez pas comprise. Je vous demande de renoncer à votre fille..._

_-Hors de question!_

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à mourir... c'est une bonne idée ça!_

_-Ce que vous pouvez être méchante._

_-Méchante moi? Non. Je suis simplement réaliste... et pratique... vous êtes un être nuisible... j'utilise toutes mes ressources pour vous éliminer... comme un cafard.._

_-Vous êtes un monstre._

_-C'est pour ça que j'ai réussi dans la vie... Alors? Allez-vous exaucer mon souhait? _

_-Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille… et vous le savez bien!_

_-Vous n'avez guerre le choix!_

_-Cette fois-ci, je vais dire la vérité à votre neveu… _

_-Il ne vous croira jamais... d'autant plus que vous lui avez déjà tant menti. De toute façon, il vous faut penser à votre sœur qui est toujours dans une position vulnérable... son renvoi est ma pièce maîtresse..._

_-Sortez de chez moi! _

_-Vous oubliez que je contrôle aussi encore l'hôpital… Votre sœur et même William peuvent être visés si vous ne coopérez pas._

_-Vous feriez vraiment souffrir votre seul héritier?_

_-Je n'hésiterai certainement pas à le déshériter si vous refusez de faire ce que je vous demande. _

_-Non!_

_-Pensez-y bien mademoiselle Bennet. Pensez à votre fille. Sa vie sera cent fois meilleure auprès de William._

_-Vous avez gagné... encore une fois... maintenant, sortez de chez moi... vous salissez le tapis._

Une fois seule, Élisabeth s'effondre en larmes. Pendant quelques instants elle envisage de fuir avec sa fille. Puis, Encore ébranlée Élisabeth va s'étendre à côté de celle que le sommeil a protégé d'une scène où leur avenir venait de se décider si dramatiquement. Elle sait qu'il lui faut trouver très rapidement le courage de prévenir William de ces nouvelles dispositions. Sans compter que cette raison devra être assez plausible pour qu'il ne s'étonne pas de son brusque revirement.

Le lendemain, c'est chez Jane qu'elle aboutit en premier lieu.

_-Jane... j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'apprendre... je peux entrer..._

_-Oui, bien sûr...le bébé dort enfin. Entre assied-toi... tu arrives à point nommé. Je voulais justement te parler._

_-Je viens de décrocher un gros contrat. Je dois me rendre en Europe de l'est de toute urgence... Le ministère vient de me demander d'aller aider les suédois à ouvrir deux nouvelles écoles. Je dois partir pour une durée indéterminée. C'est incroyable non?_

_-En effet... mais... tu ne peux pas partir comme ça?_

_-Pourquoi? J'ai bien réfléchi... j'avais l'intention de partager la garde de Jenny avec William... alors pourquoi pas plus tôt... et au complet... sachant que tu veilles en plus... Allons, Jane, mets-toi à ma place... c'est une chance unique... et qui ne reviendra certainement pas... si je refuse... je m'en voudrai toute ma vie... _

_-Élisabeth. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça... Pense à Jenny._

_-Je n'ai pas le choix... Et puis... ça va me faire du bien de voyager... de me distraire de ce qui se passe ici... Jenny est parfaitement capable de s'attacher à William. D'ailleurs elle t'aura. Dis-moi que tu vas t'en occuper? Dis-moi que je peux compter sur toi et Charles?_

_-Tu sais bien que oui... mais, je te répète que ton projet est insensé! Je crois que tu fais une erreur._

_-Tu crois que ce sera plus facile pour moi de rester et de voir ma fille s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre... tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vous avoir sous les yeux toi, Charles et le bébé. De voir une famille heureuse comme j'aurais toujours voulu avoir. J'en ai assez... je veux être heureuse moi aussi... il n'y a que dans ma vie professionnelle que je tire de la satisfaction... et tu voudrais que je renonce à ça aussi... Non. Je refuse de rester. Je pars, Jenny reste. Et c'est mon dernier mot._

_-Très bien. Je suis désolée. Désolée pour Jenny... j'aurais préféré que les choses s'arrangent autrement... mais, puisque tu es si résolue... je veux bien t'aider. Mais, tu dois me promettre de revenir aussitôt tes deux écoles ouvertes... _

_-Évidemment! _

-As-tu déjà prévenu William?

_-Non... mais je vais le faire maintenant. Maintenant que tu es d'accord._

_-Tu vas me manquer... Lizzie._

_-Je ne suis pas encore partie... je me donne deux semaines en tout et partout pour me préparer. Et Jane? Ne t'en fait pas... je ne quitte pas sur un coup de tête... j'ai bien réfléchi... ça permettra à William et Jenny de faire connaissance... de toute façon, je reviendrai d'ici à tous les mois pour passer quelques jours avec Jenny. Allez, je rentre... j'ai beaucoup de travail pour me préparer à partir._

Rentrée chez elle, Élisabeth s'assied devant l'album photo de sa fille et recommence à regarder les photos de Jenny lorsqu'elle était bébé. Sachant qu'elle doit le faire, elle prend un grand respire et signale le numéro de William.

_-Oui Allô!_

_-William, c'est Élisabeth! Pourrais-je vous voir?_

_-Maintenant?_

_-Non... mais dans la journée si possible..._

_-Vous pourriez venir luncher avec moi près de l'hôpital! _

_-Très bien. À quelle heure dîner-vous?_

_-Vers 12h30... Que diriez-vous de la perle d'orient?_

_-Ça me convient... j'y serai._

Le moment venu, Élisabeth est la première arrivée. Elle prend place sur une banquette compte tenu qu'elle a apporté plusieurs choses qu'elle veut remettre à William. Lorsque celui-ci fait son entrée, Élisabeth est frappée par son air fatigué et constate qu'il est toujours aussi séduisant. L'apercevant à son tour, William s'approche doucement. Lorsqu'il arrive à sa hauteur, Élisabeth se lève, lui tend la main et, l'ayant serrée, se rassoit.

_-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?_

_-Non je viens d'arriver moi-même..._

_Après avoir commandé, William attaque : _«Vous voulez me parler de Jenny, je suppose...»

_-Oui. Mais pas seulement de ça... j'ai également besoin de votre aide..._

_-Mon aide... comment?_

Prenant son temps, Élisabeth se prépare à sortir ces mots qui sont aussi durs à prononcer que l'idée à été dure à accepter. _«William, je voudrais que vous preniez Jenny à temps pleins... pour une longue période...»_

_-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse?_

_-Si... _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je dois me rendre en Suède... mettre sur pied une équipe permanente et voir à l'ouverture de deux nouvelles écoles. C'est une offre que je ne peux pas refuser..._

_-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée..._

_-Je ne veux pas que Jenny soit trimbalée ici et là... elle a besoin de stabilité... si j'accepte le poste qu'on me propose, je ne peux malheureusement l'emmener avec moi. Je me disais que compte tenu que vous vouliez apprendre à la connaître, le mieux serait de vous la confier... _

_-Écoutez… c'est bien certain que je veux qu'elle soit près de moi, mais si elle vous perd par la même occasion, vous ne craignez pas qu'elle finisse par m'en vouloir? Elle est encore jeune... dans son esprit, elle croira que c'est moi qui vous ai fait fuir... elle associera votre départ à mon arrivée dans sa vie... elle m'en voudra pour ça... je crains que votre idée ne soit pas acceptable._

_-Comme telle certainement pas... mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Les premiers temps, Jenny ira vivre avec Jane. C'est elle qui me remplacera auprès d'elle. Pour ce qui est de ses séjours chez vous, nous nous en tiendrons à la proposition initiale. Une fois que vous jugerez l'un comme l'autre que vous le désirez... elle pourra demeurer chez vous de façon permanente. _

_-Je vois que vous avez songé à tout!_

_-Il le faut bien. D'autre part, je compte revenir passer une fin de semaine par mois... j'ai déjà reçu une autorisation en ce sens du ministère de l'Éducation suédois et québécois. Ils m'ont assuré que je pourrais faire des allers retours... Finalement, ce que je vous propose, c'est d'inverser les rôles. Vous l'aurez à temps plein et moi une fin de semaine par mois._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... _

_-Vous pouvez évidemment y réfléchir... mais, je vous répète que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Oh! En passant, savez-vous qui va reprendre mon poste à l'école pendant mon absence?_

-Non!

-Votre sœur.

_-Georgianna. Vous croyez qu'elle est prête pour cela?_

_-Presque mieux que moi! Elle est très douée._

_-Décidément, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre..._

_-Parlant de surprise... je vous ai apporté des photos de Jenny... j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez y jeter un coup d'œil... Je vous les confie... _

Elle lui passe les trois albums photos qu'elle gardait près d'elle.

_-Ces albums contiennent certaines images des sept premières années de Jenny. Vous pourrez vous amuser à les regarder avec elle... elle vous les commentera._

_-Merci... je suis très touché par votre geste... _

_-Bon... je vais enfin pouvoir manger. Ma nervosité est passée..._

_-Avez-vous déjà parlé à Jenny?_

_-Oui... je... elle sait que vous êtes son père..._

_-Et... quelle a été sa réaction?_

_-Elle est ravie... Elle m'a dit que vous étiez plus grand et plus fort que tous les pères de ses amies... (William rit) Par contre, elle n'est pas contente que vous soyez médecin. Elle craint que vous ne lui donniez des piqures à tout moment._

_-J'avoue que j'ai peur de la rencontrer... je ne sais pas... j'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire ou faire._

_-William... _

Élisabeth baisse les yeux, trouve son courage puis relève la tête vers lui.

_-Je sais que ça peut paraître sadique ou complètement inutile, mais je veux que vous sachiez... que je regrette... Oh! Et puis... ça ne sert à rien. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre._

_-Je comprends... mais... vous devez me donner du temps. Je veux bien croire que vous ayez des regrets... mais, je crois... qu'au fond de moi... je ne peux pas plus accepter que comprendre vos motifs... On a toujours le choix... Vous avez commis une erreur, il y a sept ans. Vous n'auriez jamais du disparaître comme vous l'avez fait avec notre fille._

_-Très bien William... n'en parlons plus voulez-vous... espérons qu'un jour nous arriverons à parler de tout ceci sans nous sentir aussitôt menacés._

45 minutes plus tard, Élisabeth prend congé de William et rentre chez elle. Elle téléphone à Jane pour lui dire qu'elle a prévenu William et lui demander de veiller sur son appartement pendant son absence. Trois jours, plus tard, Élisabeth et Jenny attendent nerveusement William. Celui-ci doit passer sa première soirée avec sa fille. Il doit l'emmener voir Tarzan au cinéma. Lorsqu'il arrive à la porte, Jenny est déjà là pour ouvrir la porte et le faire entrer.

_-Maman... Papa est arrivé... il a apporté des fleurs pour toi._

_-C'est pour toi Jenny. Et pour ta maman évidemment._

_-Pourquoi tu es si grand?_

_-Parce que je mange beaucoup!_

_-Jenny... où est ton sac?_

_-Il est... oh! Attend, je vais le chercher... je l'ai laissé dans ma chambre._

Pendant que Jenny est partie, Élisabeth tente de rassurer William.

_-Ne vous en faites pas... elle est déjà conquise. Je vous ai préparé son sac à dos... vous y trouverez tout ce dont elle a besoin pour passer la nuit... vous pourrez donc la ramener chez vous si vous le désirez... Je ne lui en ai pas parlé... vous déciderez ensemble de ce qu'il convient de faire..._

_-Oh! Vous êtes prévoyante..._

_-Ça s'apprend... j'ai en oublié des choses pour en arriver là._

_-Voilà mon sac. Je suis prête. Alors, on y va?_

-On y va!

Jenny vient pour sortir.

_-Jenny... tu n'oublies rien... Mon bécot et mon câlin._

Jenny vient se lover contre sa mère et offre sa main à William pour sortir de l'appartement. En refermant la porte, Élisabeth entend Jenny réagir à la vue de la belle voiture de William.

_-Wow...elle est à toi?_

Aussitôt que William et sa fille sont partis et que l'appartement est redevenu silencieux. Élisabeth s'assied pour penser à son avenir.

Le lendemain, lorsque William vient déposer Jenny chez elle, il explique à Élisabeth qu'ils ont très peu dormi.

_-On a discuté... jusqu'aux petites heures du matin... après le film, j'ai eu droit à un retour en arrière de sept ans, à l'aide des commentaires de Jenny sur toutes les photos que vous m'aviez apportées._

Élisabeth rit et regarde étrangement William prendre congé de sa fille. Les jours qui suivent, se passent en préparation en vue du départ d'Élisabeth et de celui de Jenny pour chez Jane. Le dimanche, Élisabeth téléphone à William pour lui dire au revoir et discuter de la procédure idéale pour prendre en charge Jenny.

Lundi matin, Élisabeth dépose Jenny chez Jane, puis prend la direction de l'aéroport. C'est du moins ce qu'elle souhaite que tout le monde croit assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse disparaître.

**Je vous avais prévenu que cette histoire n'était pas facile. Tenez bon, toutefois, ils vont se retrouver à la fin… et même un peu avant… Miriamme.**


	14. Une inexplicable disparition

_**Quatorzième partie**_

En état de choc et s'arrêtant souvent pour pleurer sur le bord de la route, Élisabeth passe la frontière Américaine et arrive dans une ville appelée Watertown dans les environs de New York. C'est dans cette ville, que neuf ans plus tôt, elle et Adrien étaient venus rendre visite à l'un des journalistes avec lequel son amoureux était en contact à l'époque. Élisabeth prend une chambre dans un motel et ne fait que dormir pendant un bon 14 heures.

Pendant ce temps à Montréal, les choses s'organisent doucement. Jenny reste chez Jane la plupart du temps, mais à chaque fois, ses visites chez William se prolongent. D'une journée à l'autre, William s'attend à ce que la petite lui demande elle-même de rester chez lui. Lorsqu'enfin, elle ose le faire, il est tout ému et ne peut s'empêcher de la faire tournoyer dans ses bras.

Au bout de deux mois, Jane s'étonne de ce qu'Élisabeth n'ait pas donné davantage de nouvelles. Elle a appelé trois fois durant les deux premières semaines, puis n'a plus donné d'autres nouvelles les deux autres semaines. Son dernier appel remonte donc à un mois. Au début du troisième mois, Jane reçoit soudain une longue lettre signée de sa main qu'elle s'empresse d'ouvrir.

_Jane,_

_Je te prie de me pardonner, mais je ne peux pas me rendre disponible avant une bonne période. Nous rencontrons toutes sortes de difficultés professionnelles et administratives. Je fais de mon mieux, mais ça ne semble jamais suffisant. Je me fais du souci pour vous... mais heureusement que je sais Jenny entre de bonnes mains. Je réside chez l'un de mes collègues depuis une semaine, mais comme bientôt, j'emménagerai dans une petite maison bien à moi, j'attends de m'y être installée pour vous faire parvenir mon adresse. Entre temps, je vous redonne des nouvelles dès que je peux. _

_Embrasse Jenny pour moi._

Par vraiment contentée Jane demeure perplexe. Cette réserve et cette soumission ne ressemble pas à Élisabeth. Pas plus d'ailleurs que de la voir supporter de travailler dans d'aussi mauvaises conditions. Lorsqu'elle en discute avec Charles et qu'elle lui fait lire le message de sa sœur, il examine attentivement la lettre et son enveloppe. Il remarque alors que celle-ci ne contient aucun indice pouvant permettre de déterminer sa provenance.

_-Une lettre qui provient d'Europe serait obligatoirement oblitérée de là-bas._

De plus en plus inquiète, Jane se décide finalement à en parler à William. Une fois au courant, celui-ci commence par consulter Georgianna. Il l'appelle directement à son travail.

_-Georgie... As-tu reçu des nouvelles d'Élisabeth dernièrement?_

_-Non. Pas depuis la première lettre..._

_-Bizarre non?_

_-Elle est sans doute très occupée._

_-Georgie, crois-tu qu'il te serait possible de vérifier auprès du Ministère... Ils doivent avoir son adresse... ou du moins, savoir où en est le projet._

_-Oui, bien sûr... Je le fais tout de suite et je te rappelle..._

Dix minutes plus tard. William décroche anxieux.

_-William... Le ministère m'a appris qu'il n'a jamais piloté de projet avec la Suède. Le responsable à qui j'ai parlé a communiqué avec son homologue suédois et tiens-toi bien: ils ne sont pas au courant là-bas non plus. Mais il y a pire, monsieur Bélisle du ministère a découvert que le dossier d'Élisabeth à la commission scolaire a été fermé. Elle a démissionné au moment de son départ._

_Le frère et la sœur parlent encore pendant quelques minutes, discutant de la meilleure chose à faire. La prochaine étape fut finalement confiée à William._

_-Très bien... Merci Georgianna. Je te laisse, j'appelle immédiatement à l'aéroport._

_-Donne-moi des nouvelles?_

Après avoir attendu en ligne pendant de trop longues minutes et avoir changé très souvent d'interlocuteur, William réussi finalement à expliquer son problème à l'un des contrôleurs de l'aéroport. Pour des raisons de confidentialité, l'homme accepte de faire des recherches, mais informe William qu'il ne pourra pas lui en divulguer les résultats puisqu'il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec la jeune femme qu'il recherche. William lui donne les coordonnées de Jane et raccroche après l'avoir remercié.

Jane le rappelle une heure plus tard, pour apprendre à William qu'elle avait parlé avec le responsable de l'aéroport et que les employés sont formels, une certaine Élisabeth Bennet avait effectivement acheté un billet d'avion pour la Suède, mais le moment venu, elle n'avait jamais pris place dans l'appareil.

William convoque alors Jane, Charles et Georgianna chez lui – non pas à la campagne, mais dans son appartement situé tout près de l'hôpital - pour qu'ils puissent discuter tous ensembles de ce qu'il convient de faire sans la présence des enfants qui se feront garder par madame Bennet.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous assis dans le salon, William prend la parole le premier.

_-Essayons d'y voir clair, voulez-vous? Personnellement, je commence à croire qu'Élisabeth ne reviendra pas._

_-Jamais? _Demande Jane alarmée.

_-Effectivement! Elle ne s'est pas arrangée pour gagner du temps pour rien. Elle a tout fait pour brouiller ses pistes._

_-Mais pourquoi? Elle n'a aucune raison... _demande Charles.

_-Je ne sais pas Charles._

_-Toute cette histoire me donne la chair de poule... _explose alors Georgianna.

-_J'ai peur_! Ajoute Jane au bord des larmes.

_-Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant. Il faut confier le dossier à un détective... _lâche finalement William en regardant Charles.

_-Tu penses donc qu'elle se cache volontairement? _

_-Georgie, c'est une simple hypothèse…_

-_Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?_ Ose enfin envisager Jane en se serrant contre son mari.

-_Non... je refuse de croire cela..._ ajoute Georgianna en se levant pour aller se mettre devant la fenêtre.

_-Personnellement, je crois que c'est à la police qu'on devrait parler en premier! _

_-Et pourquoi pas les deux Charles? On en parle à la police et on engage un détective. _

Le lendemain, conformément à ce qu'ils avaient décidés la veille, Jane et Charles se rendent au poste de police afin de déclarer la disparition de la jeune femme pendant que William se rend chez un détective à qui il explose la situation. Les policiers consultent alors les dossiers généraux auxquels ils ont accès et comprennent assez rapidement que la situation est beaucoup plus grave. Ils acquièrent la certitude qu'Élisabeth avait planifié sa disparition puisqu'elle avait vendu sa voiture, vidé tous ses comptes de banque à une exception près : un coffret de sureté. Elle avait payé les frais nécessaires afin que celui-ci soit conservé par la banque. C'est en ouvrant le coffre en question que les autorités découvrent une lettre à l'intention de Jane et une enveloppe contenant un bon montant d'argent que la fugeuse avait laissé pour sa fille.

Convoquée avec les autres au poste de police, Jane ouvre la lettre les mains tremblantes et va s'asseoir confortablement avant d'en faire la lecture. Charles et William attendent patiemment qu'elle ait pris connaissance avec le contenu de celle-ci et tentent de tirer des informations à partir visage concentré de Jane. Très vite, son expression se contracte sous l'effet d'une violente douleur, puis, les larmes se mettent à couler sans jamais s'arrêter. William ne tient plus en place. Lorsqu'elle atteint le bas de la page, Jane tend la lettre à Charles avant de se couvrir le visage de ses deux mains. Hésitant entre lire la lettre ou consoler sa femme, Charles se décide enfin, passe la lettre à William et va plutôt étreindre Jane qui pleure sans arrêt.

William commence en alors anxieusement la lecture.

_Chère Jane,_

_Évidemment, puisque tu es arrivée jusqu'ici, c'est que tu es au courant de ma fuite. Je sais que ce n'est pas courageux de ma part et que tout contribuera à me condamner, mais j'aimerais que tu me croies quand je te dis que je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu m'aimes, tu ne mettras pas en doute mes paroles. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire pour prouver ma bonne foi ni même m'expliquer. _

_Tout ce que j'ose encore te demander à toi, oh ma sœur bien aimée, c'est de t'arranger pour que Jenny ne souffre pas de mon départ. Dis-lui n'importe quoi! Dis-lui que je suis morte si tu veux! D'autant plus que ce ne sera probablement plus un mensonge au moment où tu mettras la main sur cette lettre. Dis-lui surtout que sa mère l'aimait. Invente ce que tu veux, mais ne lui dit jamais que je me suis sauvée._

_Personne d'autre que moi n'est à blâmer. Ne laisse personne se culpabiliser de mon sort. Surtout pas William. Dis-lui qu'il a droit au bonheur et que je suis heureuse de savoir que Jenny sera après de lui. _

_Embrasse ma fille pour moi, veux-tu._

_Je veillerai sur vous tous d'où je serai._

_PS : Je t'en prie… ne me recherche pas._

William laisse tomber la feuille de ses mains. S'assied à son tour et s'essuie les yeux. Il est maintenant convaincu qu'Élisabeth s'est enlevé la vie.

Une fois les émotions évacuées assez pour en discuter, Jane et Charles se rendent au poste de police pour leur montrer le contenu de la lettre. Le policier en charge de l'enquête prend connaissance avec son contenu et hoche la tête en signe de compréhension.

-_Très bien, ça va nous obliger à élargir le cercle de nos recherches. Nous vous ferons signe dès que nous aurons du nouveau._

_-Croyez-vous qu'il y ait une chance pour que cette lettre vous aide à la retrouver?_

_-Tant que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé... tous les espoirs sont permis._

Serrant Jane qui éclate en sanglots, Charles la guide vers la sortie.

_-Merci monsieur l'agent._

Après une autre discussion aride, Georgianna, William, Charles et Jane décident de ne rien dire à Jenny. Du moins, tant que les autorités ne rendront pas sa disparition officielle. Seuls, les autres membres de la famille Bennet seront prévenus.

Durant les mois qui suivent, William autant que les trois autres perdent tranquillement tout espoir de voir revenir Élisabeth. Lentement, inexorablement, l'idée fait son chemin et il se réveille un matin avec la conviction qu'il lui faut avertir Jenny du décès de sa mère. Il en parle avec Jane et Charles. Ceux-ci hésitent puis, se rangent à ses arguments. Lorsqu'il se décide à lui apprendre cette nouvelle, il prend soins de consulter un spécialiste afin de connaître les réactions possibles d'une jeune fille de 8 ans. Une fois ces réactions passées, William sent bien que si la fillette n'arrive pas à retrouver l'équilibre qui était malgré tout devenu le sien, c'est justement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu voir le corps de sa mère. Somme toute, avec le temps, la douleur de Jenny finit par s'estomper. Durant l'été, l'enfant demeure à la campagne avec William et prend plaisir à découvrir l'équitation. Georgianna qui se trouve également en vacances, se joint à elle et décide de lui enseigner la musique. Lorsqu'en rentrant de la ville, William découvre les deux jeunes filles en train de faire de jouer ensemble comme Georgianna et Élisabeth l'avaient déjà fait pour lui lors du seul séjour de la jeune fille à la campagne, son cœur se serre malgré lui, l'obligeant à se retirer dans sa chambre.

Après ce paisible été, les deux premiers mois d'école de Jenny se passent sous le couvert de la joie. Sa tante, William et elle ont pris l'habitude de venir passer toutes les fins de semaine à la campagne.

Un beau matin ensoleillé de la fin de semaine de trois jours du congé de l'action de grâce, William, sa fille et Georgianna viennent tout juste d'arriver à la campagne, lorsque Matthiews, informe son Maître qu'est demandé au téléphone.

_-Dites-que je ne suis pas là... _puis en voyant l'expression embêtée de son serviteur, il ajoute : _Attendez, qui est-ce?_

_-L'hôpital Notre-Dame monsieur!_

_-Vous êtes bien sur qu'il ne s'agit pas plutôt de l'Hôpital DeBourg?_

_-Monsieur se doute bien que je sais faire la différence entre les deux endroits tout de même._

Fronçant les sourcils tout en suivant Matthiews, William se dirige vers le téléphone.

_-Oui, allô. Ici le docteur Darcy!_

_-Bonsoir, docteur Darcy, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais, le docteur Boyer, m'a demandé de vous contacter au sujet d'une de ses patientes. _

_-Je vous écoute!_

_-Il s'agit d'une itinérante... elle est très mal fichue... nous ne nous attendons pas qu'elle passe la nuit... le docteur Boyer voudrait que vous veniez la voir..._

_-Pourquoi? De quoi souffre-t-elle?_

_-Non… Docteur Darcy, ce n'est pas pour l'examiner qu'il veut que vous veniez la voir... c'est pour une tout autre raison. Le docteur Simon Boyer... croit qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une jeune fille que vous connaissez..._

Un long frisson traverse l'échine de William, Simon est la seule personne à qui William avait confié ses problèmes. Les deux hommes étaient amis depuis de nombreuses années. Les deux hommes avaient compléter leurs études de médecine ensemble et étaient toujours restés en contact.

_-Pouvez-vous être plus claire mademoiselle!_

_-Violette, je me nomme Violette, je suis la secrétaire du docteur Boyer. Simon m'a dit que vous dire qu'il pense sérieusement qu'il s'agit d'une jeune femme que vous connaissez… Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il croyait avoir trouvé mademoiselle Élisabeth Bennet._

Soudain impassible, le visage décomposé, William ne peut que prononcer un vague merci avant d'ajouter d'une voix tremblante qu'il se rendait immédiatement à l'hôpital.

_-Très bien. Je préviens le docteur Boyer de votre arrivée._

De retour dans la salle à manger, le regard qu'il pose du Georgianna est si significatif que celle-ci se lève aussitôt pour s'approcher de lui et lui demander à voix basse : -_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Une de mes anciennes connaissances vient d'aboutir à l'hôpital Notre-Dame, je dois aller lui rendre une visite. Je vais devoir vous laisser._

Il va embrasser sa fille, puis demande à Georgianna de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Après s'être assuré que Jenny ne les a pas suivis, il étreint sa sœur et lui apprend la nouvelle.

_-Mon Dieu, Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne?_

-_Non. Reste auprès de Jenny. Je te tiendrai au courant..._

Arrivé à l'hôpital, William demande à voir le docteur Boyer. Comme Violette le reconnaît pour l'avoir déjà vu avec Simon, elle lui suggère d'aller le rejoindre aux soins intensifs.

Arrivé dans la salle en question, William cherche son ami des yeux. C'est alors qu'une infirmière s'approche de lui avec un air interrogateur.

_-Vous êtes le docteur Darcy?_

_-Oui, c'est moi._

_-Simon est sorti manger. Il va revenir dans dix minutes. Venez, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la jeune femme en question. Elle dort pour l'instant. _

Tout en marchant vers le fond de la salle, l'infirmière en profite pour lui demander : _À propos, est-ce que vous connaissez une personne dont le surnom pourrait être « Squash ?_

_-Non... pourquoi?_

_-Notre malade ne cesse de l'appeler dans son sommeil._

L'infirmière s'arrête enfin devant un lit où il est difficile de croire qu'une jeune femme soit allongée tant la silhouette qu'on y devine semble maigre et fragile.

_-Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle se nomme Élisabeth! Je vous laisse avec elle... Je vous enverrai Simon à son arrivée._

Resté seul, William ne sait comment réagir. Il n'ose s'approcher davantage. Une peur atroce l'étreint. Il refuse encore de croire qu'Élisabeth puisse avoir quelque chose en commun avec ce cadavre ambulant. Ses cheveux sont longs, sales et couvrent un visage ravagé par le soleil et par les mauvais traitements. Les os y sont saillants. Le teint est si pâle qu'on pourrait la croire déjà morte. Non, décidément, il ne peut pas s'agir d'Élisabeth. Il cherche dans sa mémoire, les détails propre à la jeune fille qu'il pourrait chercher sur son corps et n'en trouvant pas, il essaie alors de s'imaginer l'allure que pourrait avoir Élisabeth après avoir vécu une vie d'errance et de désœuvrement. Si seulement il pouvait voir ses yeux, ou entendre sa voix. Alors, il serait fixé.

_-Où es-tu? Squash! Ne me laisse pas! Ils vont venir me chercher._

«_Cette voix, nul doute, c'est bien celle d'Élisabeth. Oh mon Dieu. Je dois prévenir Jane.»_

Quittant précipitamment son chevet, William va retrouver Violette et lui demande la permission de téléphoner à un membre de la famille d'Élisabeth.

Une fois Jane prévenue, William retourne près du lit d'Élisabeth et continue de l'observer. Finalement, Simon arrive et vient immédiatement le rejoindre.

_-Alors? Violette m'a dit que tu l'avais identifiée!_

_-J'attends sa sœur pour... enfin, j'en suis presque sûr... Que sais-tu, au juste._

_-Viens... ne restons pas auprès d'elle... je... ne sais pas... mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle nous entend. Je ne veux pas discuter devant elle._

_-Tu as raison._

Une fois dans le bureau du jeune médecin.

_-Elle a été trouvée inconsciente ce matin vers 5 heures. Elle est trois autres clochards. Elle seule était vivante. Elle se trouvait du corps d'un adolescent. On ne l'a pas encore identifié. Les deux autres, oui._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à croire qu'il puisse y avoir un lien entre cette loque humaine et Élisabeth Bennet?_

_-Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'urgence, elle délirait. Elle s'adressait à un dénommé Squash – j'ai présumé qu'il s'agissait du jeune qu'elle avait l'air de protéger. Elle ne cessait de lui suggérer de venir voir Élisabeth. Elle lui parlait d'un ton maternel. Seules les mères de très jeunes enfants ont ainsi cette habitude comique de parler à leur enfant en se nommant à la troisième personne. J'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait de son propre nom. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance que les policiers les découvrent. Autrement, elle serait déjà morte, comme les autres. On lui du lui faire un lavement d'estomac._

_-Je ne sais quoi faire... comment agir... Cette jeune femme est vraiment en difficulté Simon. Elle fuit... elle a fuit propre fille pour... cette vie là. Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure... je dois trouver ce qui la ronge comme ça... j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Si elle passe la nuit... nous aviserons. _

Lorsque William retourne avec Simon vers Élisabeth, une silhouette familière se tient debout devant le lit de celle-ci, le visage recouvert par ses deux mains tandis que de gros sanglots agitaient son corps.

William s'approche doucement du lit et constate qu'une infirmière vient d'administrer un sédatif à la patiente. Sentant une présence derrière elle, Jane se retourne doucement et vient se lover contre William.

_-C'est elle William. J'en suis sure... Elle a les deux petites cicatrices dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone. Pourquoi William... Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça?_

_-Je l'ignore... mais ne t'en fais pas... si elle vit... je suis plus que déterminé à le découvrir._

_-Elle répond mieux que nous l'espérions au gavage par intraveineuse... il est possible qu'elle survive... enfin, tout porte à le croire maintenant._

_-Merci Simon!_

_-Squash... Attention!_ S'écrie la malade en ouvrant les yeux. Jane et William lui font face et la fixe avec un intérêt d'autant plus soutenu qu'ils n'arrivent pas à reconnaître le regard pétillant d'Élisabeth.

-_Où suis-je?_ Demanda faiblement la patiente en essayant de le lever, mais abandonnant rapidement à bout de force. _C'est toi Squash! Merci d'être venu me chercher..._

_-Si vous parlez du jeune garçon qui était avec vous. Il n'est pas ici. _Lui souffla Simon prudemment.

_-Il est là!_

Sa respiration s'accéléra rapidement laissant croire qu'elle allait s'étouffer, puis tout aussi soudainement, s'arrêta sous l'œil étonné de tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Jane s'écroula sur la seule chaise disponible autour de la civière tandis que Simon coordonnait les activités entourant les manœuvres de réanimation. Ils s'acharnent à recommencer jusqu'à ce que William finisse par leur ordonner de la laisser s'en aller.

Deux heures plus tard, les papiers officiels sont signés et les arrangements funéraires sont pris avec la famille. Tous s'entendent sur la nécessité d'apprendre la nouvelle à Jenny. William accepte de s'en charger avec Jane. Deux jours plus tard, une cérémonie toute simple est organisée à laquelle participent tous ceux et celles qui aimaient Élisabeth.

**Oh… cruelle que je suis… ai-je réellement fait mourir Élisabeth? Non… et vous avez raison de ne pas me croire… imaginez donc la suite… En espérant que votre imagination vous poussera dans la même direction que moi. **

**En passant, ceux qui se disent tout simplement qu'il ne devait pas s'agir d'elle, se trompent… La malade était vraiment Élisabeth… Miriamme.**


	15. Une mission à sa mesure

**Quinzième partie**

**Évidemment, vous ferez rapidement un lien avec un film français que j'ai adoré : Nikita! Miriamme.**

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, Élisabeth ne sait plus où elle est, ni qui elle est. Elle distingue nettement une forme humaine, mais rien dans la silhouette ne lui semble familier. Rien dans la pièce ne l'est également. Soudain, une vive lumière lui apprend qu'une seconde personne vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Un homme en blouse blanche s'approche d'elle, l'examine grossièrement, puis fait un vague signe de tête à la silhouette avant de ressortir sans dire un mot. Élisabeth se redresse doucement, étonnée de ne ressentir aucune douleur, puis fixe l'inconnu. Celui-ci se redresse, la regarde et s'adresse à elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-Vous revenez de loin... _

_-Qui êtes-vous?... où suis-je?_

Déposant devant elle une série de photos, l'homme lui demande enfin : « _Croyez-vous à la réincarnation_? »

Élisabeth regarde les images qui se trouvent devant elle. La première présente un groupe de gens qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement et qui sont tous rassemblés dans un cimetière.

_-Voilà... vous êtes morte avant hier. Aujourd'hui, vous vous réincarnez..._

_-Ils sont tous là pour moi? Mais comment est-ce possible?_

_-Il est normal que vous ne vous souveniez de rien... nous vous avons injectés beaucoup de médicaments. Il nous a fallu vous désintoxiquer totalement. Vous êtes morte à la réalité, mais comme nous vous avons sauvé la vie... vous nous appartenez désormais._

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Dormez... je reviendrai plus tard... et nous reprendrons cet entretien de a à z._

En effet, lorsque Max revient la voir, Élisabeth apprend qu'ils ont l'intention de l'entraîner afin qu'elle puisse servir le gouvernement canadien en faisant partie d'un commando spécial dans lequel les membres sont tenus au secret à vie. On lui fait cadeau d'une nouvelle vie et d'une nouvelle identité. Durant l'année qui s'écoule, elle apprend à se battre, à utiliser toutes les ressources de la nouvelle technologie, à converser couramment dans les langues les plus utilisées dans le monde et surtout à pousser au maximum toutes ses ressources physiques. Sur le plan psychologique, on lui montre régulièrement des photos de ses proches afin qu'elle arrive à ne plus rien éprouver en leur présence.

Au bout d'un an de formation, elle commence à réaliser de petites missions. Chaque fois, elle réussit à s'en acquitter avec succès. Ses supérieurs sont satisfaits. Un jour, son entraîneur personnel vient la voir et lui annonce qu'elle va devoir réintégrer la vie normale.

_-Tu es maintenant prête pour l'extérieur!_

_-Mais Max! On va me reconnaître! _

_-Effectivement, il te reste encore une transformation majeure à subir : un nouveau visage._

Max lui explique alors qu'ils vont l'opérer afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse établir de lien avec Élisabeth Bennet. Un mois après l'intervention, elle commence à s'habituer à sa nouvelle image. Pour compléter la modification de son visage, elle se fait teindre en blonde et adapte sa tenue vestimentaire à ce stéréotype. Une fois hors de l'agence, Élisabeth passe la majeure partie de son temps à aménager son appartement et à organiser la vie qui lui servira de couverture.

Le réseau auquel elle appartient s'organise pour que son nom figure sur les bordereaux de paye de l'hôpital Général de Montréal sans que jamais elle n'ait à se rendre au travail.

Après trois missions mineures réalisées pour le réseau depuis sa sortie à l'extérieur, Max la convoque se disant prêt à lui confier une mission de niveau supérieur.

_-Gab! _

Élisabeth tourne la tête immédiatement, habituée qu'elle est à s'entendre appeler ainsi.

_-J'ai une mission entière à remettre entre tes mains. Mais avant de l'accepter, je veux que tu y réfléchisses attentivement. Il s'agit vraiment d'une situation particulière. _

_-J'écoute!_

_-Tu vas devoir pénétrer un réseau que nous surveillons depuis quelques temps... mais ce qui est d'autant plus inhabituel pour notre organisation, c'est que tu y reverras des gens que tu as connus dans ta vie antérieure. Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire une telle chose si nous n'étions pas tous convaincus que tu en es capable. L'ordre de mission est de démanteler le réseau de trafic d'organes qui est dirigé par une certaine Catherine DeBourg. Et pour y arriver, il n'y a qu'un chemin et c'est en passant par son neveu William Darcy._

Étant maintenant passée maître dans l'art de contrôler ses émotions, la jeune femme lui demande plus de précisions sans sourciller.

_-On te fera entrer au service du Docteur Darcy. Il possède maintenant son propre cabinet privé tout en dirigeant l'Hôpital DeBourg. Nous avons déjà placé ses deux bureaux sous écoute vocale._

_-Que cherchez-vous réellement?_

_-Nous croyons que sa tante utilise le bureau privé de son neveu pour camoufler son trafic illégal de vente d'organes. _

_-Et le docteur Darcy serait mêlé à ça?_

_-C'est ce que nous espérons découvrir... en plus de démanteler le réseau..._

_-Jusqu'où devrais-je aller?_

_-Aussi loin que tu seras obligée de la faire Gab! Nous nous arrangerons pour faire perdre son emploi à la secrétaire actuelle du Docteur Darcy et nous te placerons sur les rangs pour la remplacer. Le reste t'appartiendra. Tu auras le champ libre pour opérer puis diriger l'opération. Tu pourras employer autant d'hommes que tu en auras de besoin. Tu resteras en contact avec moi par les moyens habituels et me remettra un rapport quotidien. _

_-Très bien. J'accepte!_

-_Gab!_ Il lui prend la main et la regarde gravement dans les yeux. _Si quoi que ce soit venait à se passer... si tu te sentais en danger... souviens-toi que nous ne pourrons plus rien pour toi... Tu es déjà morte... ne l'oublie pas!_

_-Je n'oublierai pas... Ne t'en fais pas pour moi... comme tu le dis si bien... je suis morte._

Les jours passent. Élisabeth étudie le dossier Darcy de fond en comble. Elle est étonnée d'apprendre que William ne s'est pas remarié, mais pas qu'il consacre tout son temps libre à sa fille et à Caroline Bingley qui est désormais divorcée. Le journal «La presse» les déclare déjà mariés. Jenny étudie l'art à l'université Concordia et réussit très bien. Élisabeth termine de réunir son équipe, engage les agents avec lesquels elle va travailler étroitement et attend avec impatience le jour où elle sera appelée pour son entrevue.

_-Mademoiselle Gabrielle Lebel s'il vous plait?_

_-Oui, c'est moi..._

_-Seriez-vous disponible pour venir passer une entrevue dans la matinée de demain?_

_-Oui, bien sur... à quelle heure voulez-vous que je sois là?_

_-Vers 8h00? Est-ce que ça vous va?_

_-Bien sur. J'y serai. Qui dois-je demander en arrivant? _

_-Caroline Bingley!_

_-Très bien. C'est noté! Merci beaucoup._

Curieusement, la voix de Caroline lui apparaît comme celle d'une étrangère. Comme si ses sentiments étaient enfermés à jamais. Élisabeth avait tant souffert... Gabrielle ne souffrirait pas. L'idée de pouvoir enfin tirer vengeance de lady Catherine DeBourg surpassait tout.

À 8h00 moins cinq, elle sonne à la porte du cabinet du docteur Darcy. Une femme qu'Élisabeth ne reconnaît pas vient lui ouvrir.

_-Entrez... le docteur Darcy et son associé vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Vous avez votre curriculum?_

_-Oui, bien sur, tenez... en voici trois copies._

-_Asseyez-vous..._ dit-elle en se mettant à lire le document que vient de lui remettre Élisabeth. _Vous avez travaillé à l'hôpital Général de Montréal... Avec le docteur Leblanc? Dommage en effet qu'il ait pris sa retraite._

_-C'est vrai. J'aimais beaucoup l'assister. La profession a laissé partir un grand praticien._

Élisabeth se tait subitement car elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Deux hommes arrivent derrière elle. Spontanément, elle se lève et attend, soumise que la réceptionniste fasse les présentations.

_-Charles, William, laissez-moi vous remettre le cv de votre première candidate. Il s'agit de mademoiselle Gabrielle Lebel. Elle travaillait pour le docteur Leblanc._

-Enchanté!

Charles lui serre la main chaleureusement.

_-Le docteur Leblanc… Hôpital Général de Montréal? _

_-En effet. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine au moment de son départ. Et pas seulement parce que je me retrouvais au chômage._

_-Veuillez patienter ici, mademoiselle Lebel. Le docteur Bingley et moi allons examiner votre résumé._

Cette voix. Élisabeth le regarde attentivement. Elle s'étonne de ne pas souffrir. La surprise est grande. Elle pousse sa réflexion jusqu'à émettre l'hypothèse que c'est parce qu'elle se trouve dans la peau d'une autre qu'elle n'éprouve plus cette douleur pourtant familière.

Rassurée par cette constatation, elle l'observe à nouveau pour se dire qu'il n'a pas beaucoup changé si ce n'est que son regard semble triste et plutôt éteint.

_-N'hésitez pas à m'interroger si vous avez des questions?_

Charles fut nécessairement celui qui mordit à l'hameçon puisqu'il lui demanda aussitôt : _«Savez-vous vous servir d'un traitement de texte?_»

_-Office au complet et je suis à l'aise autant avec Windows que Apple. _

_-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas noté dans votre résumé? _Questionne alors William.

_-C'est que voyez-vous certaines personnes ont peur d'engager une personne possédant trop de qualifications. _

_-Quel est votre plus gros défaut? _Se risque alors Charles avec un gros sourire.

_-Je travaille vite et bien... je vous garanti que vous ne trouverez pas mon défaut... même en cherchant bien. _

_-Seriez-vous prétentieuse?_

_-Non ambitieuse docteur Bingley!_

_-C'est bon... Vous allez maintenant suivre Alice. Elle vous fera passer un test pratique. Une fois ce test terminé. Nous examinerons les résultats et vous rappellerons... si vous avez le poste évidemment. D'ici demain, vous devriez être fixée. Merci mademoiselle Lebel._

_-Docteur Darcy._

Une fois rentrée chez elle, dans la quiétude de ses draps. Élisabeth se réconforte en se disant qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Que ses sentiments pour William sont bel et bien morts. Comme elle d'ailleurs.

Douze heures plus tard, elle répond au téléphone, calme, mais préparée.

_-Oui, allo!_

_-Mademoiselle Lebel. Félicitations, vous avez le poste. Vos résultats sont étonnants. Pouvez-vous commencer dès lundi?_

_-Bien sur docteur Bingley, je serai là._

Les semaines passent. Élisabeth prend son rôle au sérieux et se fait remarquer pour son professionnalisme. Rapidement, les deux hommes se déclarent satisfaits et affirment à tous et à toutes qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer d'elle. Durant tout ce temps, Élisabeth continue d'observer, de prendre des notes et d'examiner les papiers du cabinet. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle est convaincue que son agence fait fausse route. Que les deux hommes n'ont rien à cacher. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'y attend le moins parce qu'elle n'y pense même plus, elle constate que certains papiers disparaissent. Jamais totalement, ni jamais longtemps. Comme si une personne avait trouvé le moyen de prendre de l'information sans que personne ne le sache. C'était souvent une simple feuille qui disparaissait, jamais d'un dossier au complet. Tout en continuant à prendre des notes, Élisabeth tente de remarquer s'il y a un pattern, une régularité dans ces disparitions. Au bout d'un mois, elle est découragée et va se rapporter à Max qui lui suggère de continuer convaincu qu'il est qu'ils sont tout de même sur la bonne voie.

_-Mademoiselle Leblel. Annulez-vous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. J'ai de la grande visite. Ma fille arrive d'Europe où elle vient de terminer un stage. _

_-Aurais-je la chance de faire sa connaissance?_

_-Je ne crois pas... Elle n'aime pas beaucoup venir ici._

_-Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé la revoir._

_-La voir... vous voulez dire... la voir?_

S'il ne l'avait pas reprise, Élisabeth l'aurait fait elle-même puisqu'elle avait été consciente de son lapsus aussitôt qu'il était sorti de sa bouche.

_-Oh! Pardon docteur Darcy! Ma langue me joue des tours._

_-C'est vrai que vous avez l'air lasse... profitez en donc pour prendre votre après midi... Charles n'a qu'un seul rendez-vous... il s'en occupera bien tout seul..._

_-Voyons... vous n'y pensez pas... Je vais très bien je vous assure._

_-Comme vous voulez. Je serai dans mon bureau. Si j'ai des appels, passez-les moi... enfin, jusqu'à midi. Après, je disparais._

-_À vos ordres Chef!_

Une heure plus tard, Élisabeth n'arrive plus à se concentrer. L'erreur qu'elle a commise concernant Jenny la tourmente au plus haut point. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix la tire brusquement de sa réflexion.

_-Pardon mademoiselle! Le docteur Darcy est là?_

_-Jenny!_

_-Je vous connais?_

_-Non... non aucunement. Le docteur Darcy m'a dit que vous deviez venir. Il est dans son bureau. Il vous attendait._

_-Et moi qui croyais lui faire une surprise... Je ne viens jamais ici... _

_-Voulez-vous que je le fasse appeler?_

_-Oh! Je sais... vous devez être Gabrielle Lebel... mon père et mon oncle n'arrêtent pas de parler de vous... _

_-Je ne croyais pas être l'objet de tant d'attention.._

_-Vous les gâtez trop... _

_-Jenny Chérie! Je ne savais pas que tu arrivais cet après-midi! C'est ton père qui va être content._

_-Tante caroline! Tu viens avec nous cet après midi?_

_-Non... je viens simplement rapporter des papiers à William. Ensuite je file... je dois dîner avec Catherine. Mais... comme je ne veux pas gâcher ta surprise. Veux-tu remettre cette chemise à ton père pour moi... merci chérie._

-_Au revoir Caroline!_

Jenny déposant machinalement la chemise sur le bureau de Gabrielle.

_-Alors, comment me suggérez-vous pour le surprendre?_

_-Restez sagement assise ici mademoiselle. Je m'en charge._

Élisabeth se lève et frappe doucement à la porte du bureau de William. Invitée par lui, elle entre.

_-Oui?_

_-Docteur Darcy... il y a dans mon bureau... une jeune personne qui s'impatiente... Elle dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec vous dans cinq minutes. Son nom de figure pas au registre... Elle est mécontente et menace de porter plainte. Je crois que vous feriez mieux de la recevoir._

_-Depuis quand... vous laissez-vous impressionner par une cliente mademoiselle Lebel... donnez-lui un rendez-vous pour lundi et qu'on en parle plus._

_-C'est qu'elle insiste... j'ai déjà tenté tout ça... et elle est plus que déterminée..._

_-Très bien, laissez-moi y aller, mais nous allons reparler de ceci... Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup être obligé d'intervenir dans ce qui s'avère être de votre domaine. Attendez-moi ici._

Surprise, Élisabeth le laisse passer. Jamais, depuis qu'elle travaille pour lui, elle n'avait eu à l'affronter ainsi. Au contraire, ils n'avaient jamais la moindre discussion ni la moindre altercation. Tandis qu'elle se demande la raison de la colère de William ou plutôt ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter un tel traitement, elle écoute d'une oreille distraite, les retrouvailles nécessairement joyeuses d'un père avec sa fille. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les yeux commencent à lui chauffer et elle doit se retenir pour ne pas pleurer.

_-Mademoiselle Lebel... je vous dois des excuses... il n'est tellement pas dans vos habitudes d'être incompétente... que je me demandais ce qui vous arrivait... Pardonnez-moi... _

_-Ce n'est rien docteur Darcy. C'est moi qui m'excuse... Mon intervention était d'un goût douteux... je vous l'accorde volontiers._

_-Votre vœu est exaucé, vous avez rencontré par fille... Je suis très fier d'elle vous savez..._

_-Je comprends aisément que vous le soyez..._

_-Oh! Papa... tu exagères._

_-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... je vais aller continuer mon travail._

De retour à son bureau, Élisabeth constate qu'elle n'arrive pas à arrêter ses mains de trembler. Elle les pose devant elle bien à plat, espérant faire cesser le tremblement. Les contrôlant enfin à nouveau, elle les relève et constate que le dossier rapporté par Caroline est toujours là. Jenny a oublié de le reprendre. Élisabeth se demande toujours quoi faire lorsque la porte du bureau de William s'ouvre à nouveau. Le père et la fille en sortent. William ferme la lumière et tend des feuilles à sa secrétaire.

_-Vous remettrez ceci à Charles... Bonne fin de semaine mademoiselle._

_-Merci docteur Darcy. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux._

_-J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle Lebel. J'espère que nous nous reverrons._

-_Moi également. Oh!... J'oubliais mademoiselle, vous avez oublié le dossier que Caroline voulait vous voir remettre à votre père..._

_- Gabrielle, mettez simplement le dossier sur mon bureau. Je m'en occuperai lundi matin. Allez... viens Jenny! _

Une fois seule, Élisabeth jette un coup d'œil dans la chemise laissée par Caroline. Celle-ci contient toutes sortes de papiers provenant de divers dossiers... Élisabeth consigne ces dernières informations pour son enquête. La porte qui s'ouvre à nouveau l'oblige à ranger son cahier de notes rapidement.

_-Mademoiselle Lebel... Charles est-il sorti?_

_-Non... il est dans son bureau... Je vous annonce madame Bingley._

_-Non… laissez-moi le surprendre… comme d'habitude!_

Deux mois plus tard, Élisabeth est certaine d'avoir bien avancé. Max et elle sont convaincus que William et Caroline sont complices. Max lui ordonne d'essayer de pénétrer le réseau de plus près. Élisabeth meurt de peur, mais est trop impliquée pour refuser. Elle tente un rapprochement auprès de Charles, mais compte tenu de sa relation avec Jane, ça ne fonctionne pas comme elle l'espère. Elle sait qu'elle doit maintenant jeter son dévolu sur William, mais n'arrive pas à passer à l'attaque. Heureusement pour elle, Jenny vient à son secours.

_-Mademoiselle Lebel... Comment allez-vous?_

_-Bien. Mais, votre père n'est pas là cet après midi!_

_-Je sais... c'est vous que je voulais voir... pas lui._

_-Ah, bon... c'est à quel sujet..._

_-J'ai besoin de votre aide pour organiser une fête pour William. Je veux inviter tous ses collègues. Enfin ceux qu'il préfère. Pourriez-vous m'en faire la liste? Vous serez des nôtres également. _

_-Je serai très heureuse de vous aider._

_-Vous serez capable de garder le secret n'est-ce pas?_

_-Vous seriez étonnée de mes capacités à mentir... _

_-Merci... Je vous rappelle demain... vous aurez la liste?_

_-Bien sur. _

Le grand jour arrive. Gabrielle avait organisé la petite fête surprise dans les moindres détails avec Jenny. William ne se doutait de rien, Jenny en était certaine. Gabrielle de son côté, en vint à croire que William se doutait de quelque chose puisqu'elle sentait souvent son regard s'attarder sur elle alors qu'elle était occupée à travailler. Elle en avait même parlé à Max puisqu'elle s'était imaginée que William avait commençait à la soupçonner de jouer un rôle.

_-Non Gab, tu t'en fais pour rien. De toute façon, on t'a demandé d'attirer son attention et si la fête que tu prépares avec Jenny peut te faire réussir ça alors tant mieux! _

Du côté de William, l'amitié qui s'installait entre sa secrétaire et sa fille n'était pas sans lui plaire. Sans être attiré par la jeune femme, il se surprend souvent à penser à elle. Une telle régularité d'humeur le fascine. Jamais d'éclat, jamais de dépression. Elle est toujours efficace et discrète. Il se félicite en secret d'avoir souhaité qu'elle soit engagée dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

En rentrant chez lui le vendredi qui précède son anniversaire, William pense encore à Gabrielle lorsqu'il franchit les grilles de son domaine. Il entre, vide ses poches, puis passe au salon. Qu'elle n'est pas sa surprise de voir que tout est éteint. Il lève le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur, le soulève lorsqu'un groupe de personnes s'écrie : «_Surprise_!»

_-Mais..._

_-Joyeux anniversaire!_

Reconnaissant les gens et les nommant les uns après les autres : _Jenny! Charles, Jane... Mademoiselle Lebel? _

-En effet... tous tes meilleurs amis sont là papa... grâce à l'efficacité de ta secrétaire justement.

Le temps que William revienne de ses émotions. Gabrielle se retrouve entourée de quelques amis de William qu'elle a déjà connus antérieurement, mais qui nécessairement la regardent comme une étrangère. Une étrange sensation l'étreint. Soudainement, elle devient très pâle.

_-Alors... c'est vous la parfaite Gabrielle Lebel?_

Faisant face à Catherine DeBourg pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Élisabeth essaie tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits.

_-Oui... et vous êtes... sans nul doute... La tante du docteur Darcy!_

_-En effet. J'ai entendu le plus grand bien de vous... mais est-ce justifié ou surfait?_

_-Justifié à 100 pour cent... tous mes collègues me l'envient… _la surprend également William qui arrive devant elle pour la remercier.

-_Attention William, elle va te demander une augmentation dès lundi matin…_ ajoute Caroline qui, le suivant de près, passe un bras sous le sien de manière possessive.

_-William... c'est une belle soirée pour faire une annonce, tu ne trouves pas... pourquoi faire encore attendre la gentille Caroline?_

-_Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de cela_… réplique alors William maussade.

Malgré elle, Élisabeth souffre. Le décor, si rempli de souvenirs... la présence de Catherine DeBourg... tout contribue à lui tourner la tête. Elle passe à table, participe discrètement au souper qui est très enjoué. Vers le milieu du repas, un silence étrange s'installe. Lorsque William relève la tête, Jenny est debout et prend la parole.

_-Papa... comme nous savons tous que tu aimes la musique. Georgianna et moi avons décidé de t'offrir cette pièce musicale... Il s'agit d'une composition originale que nous avons nommée : «Souvenir d'une jeune fille aux boucles brunes»_

Élisabeth surveille attentivement le visage de William. Sans le savoir, elle devine qu'il est question d'elle même... Les yeux de William se voilent de tristesse tandis que Caroline le couve d'un regard tendre. Elle pose sa main sur la sienne, dans un geste davantage possessif que pour le consoler.

Élisabeth se revoit dix ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle même et Georgianna donnait un concert semblable. Les larmes la gagnent et elle doit déployer toutes ses ressources pour ne pas se laisser aller devant tous ces gens qui ne sont pas des étrangers pour elle.

Finalement, le concert terminé, les convives passent au salon où des jeux sont organisés. Élisabeth va s'asseoir directement aux côtés de Jane et Charles.

_-Alors, Gabrielle... vous vous plaisez toujours dans le bureau de Charles et William? Vous laissent-ils assez de temps pour votre vie privée?_

_-Oh, vous savez... je n'ai pas vraiment d'occupation... en dehors du bureau je veux dire..._

_-Mais... vos amis... votre famille?_

_-Je n'ai plus de famille..._

_-Je suis désolée... pas de petit ami non plus?_

_-Non... pas pour le moment... _

-_Mais... que faites-vous de vos soirées alors?_

_-Rien... enfin... je veux dire... rien de spécial... mais en fait... je ne suis pas sincère... j'ai un seul ami... un bon ami... il s'appelle Max. Mais vous que faites-vous? J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes infirmière?_

_-Oui... c'est exact... _

_-Le docteur Bingley et vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps?_

_-Depuis une dizaine d'année... nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque ma sœur et moi travaillions ensemble à l'Hôpital DeBourg de Montréal..._

Poussée malgré elle par la curiosité, Gabrielle ose enfin lui demander : «_Parlez-vous de votre sœur : Élisabeth Bennet?»_

_-Oui... Nous étions très proche l'une de l'autre._

Élisabeth avait beau avoir souvent échangé avec Jane alors qu'elle venait rejoindre son mari au cabinet, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait le besoin d'aborder ce sujet avec elle.

_-De quoi est-elle morte dites-moi? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret... bien sur._

_-Oh, personne ne sait vraiment... Si vous lisez le rapport hospitalier... vous y liriez qu'elle souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité ou d'une maladie mentale quelconque... mais moi... enfin moi... je suis persuadée qu'elle est morte avec un secret... un terrible secret... mais... je vous en prie... n'accordez pas trop d'importance à mes propos... je deviens plutôt incohérente lorsqu'il est question de ma sœur... Tout comme William d'ailleurs. Lui non plus n'a jamais pu se satisfaire de cette idée... pour nous elle n'était pas plus dérangée qu'une autre... il s'est passé quelque chose que nous ignorons dans sa vie... mais pardonnez-moi... je ne vais plus vous embêter avec ça..._

_-Vous ne m'embêtez pas... je trouve au contraire très admirable de votre part... d'être restée fidèle à la mémoire de votre sœur... j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme vous pour se porter à ma défense. Mais dites-moi... William n'a jamais voulu se remarier?_

_-Sa tante le voudrait bien... et Caroline aussi... mais William ne se remariera jamais. J'en suis certaine. Il aimait trop Élisabeth. Une partie de lui est morte avec elle... en fait ce qui le ronge, je crois. C'est de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec elle... Si vous saviez, les choses n'ont jamais été faciles entre lui et elle... _

_-Gabrielle, je viens d'apprendre par Jenny que vous vous y connaissez en musique... elle dit qu'elle vous a surpris en train de pianoter sur l'instrument désaccordé que vous avez à l'hôpital. Est-ce vrai?_

_-Oui, mais je suis une amateur... si l'on compare à vous Georgianna._

_-J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre..._

_-Je préfère ne pas jouer... si ça ne vous dérange pas..._

_-Pardon Georgianna, je crois que c'est moi qui ai troublé Gabrielle avec mes histoires... elle m'a fait parler d'Élisabeth... et tu sais que lors qu'on m'ouvre la porte..._

_-Je comprends oui... Jane, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre de la musique... je veux que nous dansions._

Les deux jeunes filles quittent Élisabeth. Celle-ci se retrouve seule et en profite pour observer les gens. Les yeux d'Élisabeth se posent avec inquiétude sur Catherine DeBourg. Celle-ci est en grande conversation avec Caroline. La musique envahi soudainement la pièce, rythmée. Poussée par une étonnante impulsion, Élisabeth se lève, passe près de la porte fenêtre et se glisse discrètement à l'extérieur. Mue par un désir auquel elle ne peut plus résister, elle arpente le terrain jusqu'au sentier où, dix ans auparavant, elle était allée se baigner nue au clair de lune. Elle arrive au lac. S'arrête et commence à pleurer. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans l'herbe pour pleurer à gros bouillons.

Des voix se font alors entendre l'obligeant à se cacher rapidement.

_-Il faut faire quelque chose Caroline! Il faut agir et vite. S'il vous épouse. Vous aurez beaucoup plus de latitude. _

_-J'ai déjà essayé... ne pouvons-nous pas continuer comme par le passé..._

_-William n'est pas fou... il va finir par comprendre notre petit manège. _

_-Quand devons-nous fournir les prochains organes... dans deux jours?_

_-Non... heureusement... pas avant la semaine prochaine... _

_-Que faisons-vous de mademoiselle Lebel?_

_-Elle est inoffensive... elle ne représente pas une menace... trop ordinaire... trop insignifiante..._

_-Mais si elle s'avère différente... si elle commence à poser des questions..._

_-Elle connaîtra un sort semblable à celui d'Élisabeth. _

_-Vraiment... vous la feriez passer pour folle?_

_-S'il le faut, oui! Nous ferions mieux de rentrer maintenant..._

_-Oui, vous avez raison..._

À nouveau seule, Élisabeth réfléchit à la situation. Elle est déchirée entre son désir d'aider William à s'ouvrir les yeux à l'égard de sa tante et un désir plus viscéral encore... de se venger... Elle entre doucement dans le salon, lorsqu'elle comprend que tous sont occupés et que personne ne peut se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'extérieur.

Aussitôt entrée, elle se heurte à William qui venait tout juste d'escorter Georgianna sur la piste de danse.

_-Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Lebel... _

_-Ce n'est rien!_

_-Pour me faire pardonner ma maladresse, je viendrai vous inviter à danser... après ma danse avec Georgianna!_

_-Non... je vous en prie... je n'ai pas très envie de danser... Ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi... Je ne suis pas une cavalière digne d'intérêt._

_-C'est décidé... à tout à l'heure._

Pendant qu'elle danse avec son frère, Georgianna s'intéresse à Gabrielle.

_-Est-elle toujours comme ça?_

_-Comment?_

_-En train de s'effacer... de se faire oublier... je la trouve bizarre... _

_-C'est vrai... qu'elle passe inaperçue... même au bureau... mais elle est terriblement efficace... je ne suis jamais arrivé à la prendre en défaut..._

_-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange?_

_-Non, pourquoi?_

_-Enfin... je disais ça comme ça... mais... si elle est si brillante... si efficace comme tu dis... pourquoi travaille-t-elle dans un petit cabinet... pourquoi a-t-elle si peu d'ambition?_

_-J'imagine qu'elle est heureuse comme ça.._

_-D'où vient-elle ?_

_-Eh, Georgie... ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser toutes ces questions-là..._

La danse se termine. William se sépare de Georgianna et va retrouver Élisabeth. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tend la main. Celle-ci accepte, mais à contrecœur.

Réalisant que la musique d'un slow débute, la jeune femme panique n'ayant pas prévu le coup. Elle se met malgré elle à trembler. Lorsqu'elle se trouve collée contre William, elle se détend rapidement et laisse vagabonder son esprit.

_-Vous n'aimez pas la danse en général où est-ce moi qui vous inspire un tel dégoût?_

_-Ni l'un ni l'autre... c'est plutôt avec des souvenirs que je me débats._

_-Vous avec donc une histoire... _

_-Comme tout le monde non?_

_-Oui, en effet. _

Sachant que c'est en se concentrant sur sa mission qu'elle arrive à devenir insensible, Élisabeth pose alors une question qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis qu'elle a entendu les deux femmes à l'extérieur.

_-Dites-moi... monsieur Darcy... la sœur de Charles... travaille sur quel genre de dossiers... elle fait une étude, je crois...?_

_-Oh! Elle est responsable du bureau des archives. Il lui arrive souvent de conduire des études avec des compagnies pharmaceutiques... nous lui fournissons certains dossiers... dans la mesure où les patients sont d'accord... ils ont tous signés leurs consentement... _

_-Ah! Bon... je comprends..._

La musique se termine grand soulagement de la jeune femme qui attend la fin de cette soirée avec impatience.

Deux jours plus tard, Élisabeth et Max tentent de mettre sur pied une offensive afin d'obtenir des informations plus rapidement.

_-Il faut que tu te concentre sur le docteur Darcy. Que tu deviennes son amie... il faut voir comment Catherine va réagir... il faut qu'elle bouge et qu'elle fasse une erreur... Si elle croit que William va lui échapper... elle risque d'en faire une grosse et il ne nous en faut qu'une..._

_-Devenir l'amie de William... Oh! Max... Est-ce vraiment nécessaire... ?_

_-Que suggères-tu d'autre?_

_-Je sais que tu as raison... mais... ça veut dire... tellement de choses pour moi._

_-J'en suis conscient crois moi... mais, si tout va comme je le pense... tu n'auras pas à aller jusqu'au bout... la tante réagira bien avant que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre vous deux..._

_-Très bien... je vais m'y mettre... mais il se peut que je doive utiliser tes services... si j'ai besoin de le rendre jaloux._

Élisabeth passe la fin de semaine à magasiner. Elle s'achète de nouveau vêtements, plus appropriés à sa nouvelle mission. Lorsqu'elle entre au bureau le lundi, Charles n'en revient pas de la transformation. William quant à lui, ne semble pas la remarquer. Deux jours plus tard, Élisabeth décide de passer à la deuxième étape.

_-Docteur Darcy, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je quitte plus tôt vendredi après-midi...?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-J'ai un rendez-vous... Mon ami Max viendra me chercher..._

_-ET bien... non... en le sachant d'avance... nous aviserons..._

_-Merci... _

Élisabeth vient pour sortir de son bureau, mais prend son temps espérant qu'il va réagir comme elle l'avait prévu. La main sur la porte, elle est exaucée.

_-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps?_

_-Non... depuis peu... mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour le travail... ça ne changera rien... _

_-Très bien... vous pouvez disposer._

Le vendredi en question. Max fait une entrée très remarquée dans le bureau des deux médecins. Habillé en homme d'affaire parfait, Max entre avec un bouquet de fleurs immense qu'il dépose sur le bureau d'Élisabeth devant l'œil étonné de William et Charles. Puis, sans se soucier des deux hommes, il fait le tour du bureau et va cueillir un baiser plus que passionné sur les fraîches lèvres de Gabrielle.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Élisabeth le repousse doucement et en profite pour le présenter aux deux hommes.

_-Docteur Bingley, Docteur Darcy. Voici monsieur Max Ringuet. Max est directeur de ressources informatiques chez Air Canada. Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur Internet._

_-Enchanté! _Finit par dire William revenant sur terre.

_-Enchanté doc! Vous n'êtes pas trop fâché que je vous l'enlève... j'espère?_

_-Non... ça va... nous allons survivre..._

_-Et bien... au revoir... à la prochaine... Tu viens chérie... je t'attends dans le hall..._

Une fois Max sorti, Élisabeth regarde William avec un grand sourire.

_-Il est drôle n'est-ce pas?_

_-Très amusant en effet... passez un bon Week-end Gabrielle._

Une fois seuls, les deux complices en profitent pour mettre sur pied une série de petits incidents qui pourraient les aider à rendre William jaloux.

_-Écoute, Gab... C'est le temps de servir de tes meilleurs armes... essaie de te souvenir de ses goûts... de ce qu'il aime... de ce qui le faisait chavirer._

_-Mais... c'est risqué... il pourrait..._

_-Gabrielle! Rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant... Élisabeth est morte et enterrée... ne l'oublies pas... tu ne peux pas jouer sur ce terrain là._

_-Bien... je n'oublierai pas..._

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'elle est bien assise dans son bureau, Élisabeth reçoit plusieurs appels téléphoniques de Max, des fleurs et de nombreux courriels.

_-Gabrielle, pouvez-vous venir me voir dans mon bureau un instant?_

-_Bien sur... un instant…_ Élisabeth s'adresse maintenant à Max qui est toujours au bout du fil : _Je te laisse Max, le patron veut me voir._

_-Écoutez mademoiselle Lebel... Je commence à être inquiet... depuis que vous fréquentez cet homme... vous avez changé du tout au tout. Votre travail n'est plus ce qu'il était. Vous recevez des appels personnels durant la journée, vous égarez des dossiers et vous oubliez de prendre en note l'heure de certains rendez-vous... Je ne sais quelle attitude adopter._

Laissant son personnage devenir très émotive, les yeux d'Élisabeth se remplissent de larmes tandis qu'elle lui demande : «_Vous voulez que je démissionne?»_

_-Non... pas pour l'instant... je veux que nous trouvions une solution ensemble..._

_-Je suis désolée... j'ai beau dire à Max d'arrêter de m'appeler... il ne comprend pas... il passe son temps à m'envoyer des messages et des textos. Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu mon ordinateur à la maison. Il me poursuit sans cesse... j'ai beau lui dire que c'est trop... il ne comprend pas... Je vais essayer à nouveau... mais il me rend nerveuse..._

_-Souhaitez-vous que j'intervienne... _

_-Vous feriez ça pour moi?... Non... ce n'est pas juste... ce n'est pas à vous à faire cela... laissez-moi essayer encore... Je lui dirai qu'il risque de me faire perdre mon emploi._

_-Gabrielle, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit... n'hésitez pas à me le demander..._

_-Merci William... pardon, docteur Darcy._

_-Non... ça va... vous pouvez m'appeler William..._

_-Pas devant les patients._

_-NON en effet... pas devant les patients..._

Le lendemain, Élisabeth n'entre pas travailler. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est laisser un message bizarre sur le répondeur du bureau disant qu'elle est souffrante et qu'elle ne peut venir travailler. Le lendemain, même message, aussi étrange. Le troisième jour, pas de message et Élisabeth n'est toujours pas là. William se propose pour aller faire un saut chez elle. Il frappe. Pas de réponse. Il frappe à nouveau.

_-Gabrielle, c'est moi, William! _

Ayant reconnu la voix de William, Élisabeth écarte le rideau comme pour vérifier qui est là et joue la surprise à merveille. Elle laisse quelques secondes s'évaporer avant d'ouvrir craintivement la porte à William.

_-William!_

Tout en lui demandant la permission d'entrer, William constate qu'elle est en robe de chambre et qu'elle porte des verres fumés.

_-Puis-je entrer?_

De manière convaincante, Élisabeth le laisse passer avant de refermer la porte non sans avoir jeté un œil inquiet avant de la verrouiller.

_-Je vous en prie asseyez-vous... excusez le désordre..._

William prend place sur la chaise la plus dégagée avant de se tourner vers elle pour l'observer à nouveau. Le téléphone sonne. Élisabeth se met à trembler. William vient pour décrocher, mais Élisabeth lui fait signe de ne pas le faire. Le répondeur laisse alors entendre une voix menaçante.

_« Gabrielle, je sais que tu es là... Je vais venir ce soir... Et je te jure que tu vas m'ouvrir sinon... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Je sais que tu es là... »_

Dès que la machine se tait, Élisabeth s'effondre dans un fauteuil et se prend la tête à deux mains. Elle ne peut contenir plus longtemps ses larmes. William s'approche doucement, s'agenouille devant elle et l'attire contre lui. Elle pleure longtemps dans cette position, puis se redresse doucement.

_-Ça va aller... je suis là... laissez-vous aller... racontez-moi toute cette histoire depuis le début._

-_Non... vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... il est dangereux... il va revenir._

Elle retire doucement ses lunettes.

_-Regardez ce qu'il m'a fait le premier soir... Et encore, je ne vous montre pas mes bleus... _

_-Avez-vous prévenu la police?_

_Bien entendu, mais ils ne me croient pas... il n'y a pas de témoins..._

_-Ne vous en faites pas ... racontez-moi comment toute cette histoire à commencée..._

_-Il est venu chez moi... ce fameux soir... vendredi... c'est ça vendredi... nous avions beaucoup dansé et beaucoup bu... Il a commencé à m'embrasser, mais lorsque j'ai voulu arrêter, il s'est fâché. Il m'a traité de tous les noms...et, oh! Mon Dieu, il a commencé à me frapper. J'ai résisté... _Elle laisse ses larmes couler à nouveau contente de son effet._ Il m'a traînée de force jusqu'à mon lit... mais, j'ai été plus rapide, j'ai pris la lampe que vous voyez là... et je l'ai assommé. Je l'ai traîné jusqu'à l'extérieur et j'ai barré la porte. Il a frappé toute la nuit à ma porte. Puis, le lendemain, il n'a pas cessé de m'appeler, de venir frapper, de laisser des messages lourds de menaces... Je n'ose plus sortir... je sais qu'il est là... caché dans l'ombre... il attend que je quitte mon appartement._

_-Voyons... mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici... en tout cas... pas toute seule..._

_-Je n'ai nulle part où aller... et je n'ai plus personne..._

De nouvelles larmes se mettent à sortir malgré elle... mais cette fois, les larmes de Gabrielle se confondent à celles d'Élisabeth. La similitude entre leurs deux situations; le fait d'être là avec William... tout en sachant quelle est seule au monde pour toujours... tout ça l'oppresse et la fait souffrir atrocement.

_-Je vais rester... ne vous en faites pas Gabrielle... je vais rester avec vous cette nuit..._

_-Non ... il ne faut pas... allez vous en... je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez responsable de moi... il est fou je vous dis... il serait capable de vous tuer par la même occasion. Ne vous souciez plus de moi... _

_-C'est décidé je reste. Je vais vous faire chauffer de l'eau. Ensuite. Vous irez au lit. Je dormirai sur le divan... _

_-Que ferons-nous s'il vient?_

_-Laissez-moi m'en occuper... laissez-moi ça entre les mains._

_-Il y a si longtemps que personne n'a été bon comme ça avec moi... Je ne sais comment vous remercier William... je me sens tellement coupable... envers vous et envers lui aussi... après tout... on peut dire que je l'ai encouragé... _

_-Vous ne pouvez vous en vouloir pour ça... même si vous étiez consentante. Il aurait dû s'arrêter lorsque vous avez essayé de lui dire que vous ne désiriez pas aller plus loin... et comprendre._

_-Je ne sais pas... c'est probablement de ma faute tout ça... _

_-Écoutez... vous allez prendre un bon bain, ensuite vous irez dormir... après une bonne nuit de sommeil... vous y verrez plus clair..._

_-J'espère que vous avez raison..._

William passe dans la salle de bain et commence à préparer le bain de Gabrielle. Pendant qu'elle est dans l'eau, il prépare du thé et un repas léger devinant qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis longtemps. Ils bavardent doucement en mangeant, puis Élisabeth s'installe dans son lit. William quant à lui, prend place dans le fauteuil. À peine vient-elle de s'endormir que le téléphone sonne à nouveau.

«_ Maudite putain... Tu vas me le payer... Ta porte est encore barrée... Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. J'arrive!»_

Élisabeth se redresse vivement, sort du lit et se précipite vers le divan où William est installé.

-_Chut..._

William la prend alors dans ses bras et tente d'apaiser ses tremblements.

-_Je suis là... il ne peut rien contre vous... Il va voir ma voiture... il n'entrera pas. J'en suis sur..._

Soucieux de son sommeil, il se lève et la conduit doucement vers son lit.

_-Voilà qui est bien... recouchez-vous... oubliez toute cette histoire._

_-William... non... restez avec moi ici... n'allez pas sur le divan..._

_-Très bien... je vais m'allonger près de vous... mais vous devez me promettre de dormir..._

_-Promis... Merci William._

Vers une heure, Élisabeth s'agite dans le lit. Elle bouge constamment et réveille William. Elle commence à murmurer des paroles incohérentes. Puis, doucement, les mots deviennent audibles.

_-Squash? Il faut aller trouver Squash! Dites-lui que c'est trop risqué... Vite... Il sait plus ce qu'il fait._

William est interloqué. Squash est un surnom étrange c'est vrai, mais ce qui est encore plus incroyable c'est que deux personnes différences prononcent ce nom et qu'il soit toujours associé à un danger. Une étrange sensation s'empare de William. La dernière personne à avoir prononcé ce nom était Élisabeth sur son lit de mort. L'angoisse l'étreint en même temps qu'un soupçon.

_-Gabrielle, Gabrielle, réveillez-vous... je vous en prie, il faut vous réveiller..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est Jenny? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jenny!_

_-Gabrielle, regardez-moi... Qui est Squash?... Et pourquoi me parlez-vous de Jenny?_

Sans s'en rendre compte, William serre les poignets de la jeune femme.

_-William, vous me faites mal... je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez. _

_-Pourquoi me parlez-vous de Jenny?_

_-Je rêvais à votre fille, j'imagine... _

_-Alors dites-moi qui est Squash?_

_-Je ne connais personne qui réponde à ce nom ridicule!_

_-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose?_

_-C'est à vous de me l'expliquer... Squash? Je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom là... D'ailleurs a-t-on idée de s'appeler ainsi..._

_-Mais c'est là le problème justement... j'ai entendu une personne qui m'était chère prononcer ce nom et maintenant vous... Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange? _

_-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au juste?_

_-Vous disiez que Squash était en danger... qu'il fallait aller le prévenir._

_-Et qui est l'autre personne qui a prononcé le même nom que moi?_

_-Élisabeth... sur son lit de mort... _

_-Oh, mon Dieu… je comprends mieux votre réaction… vous voulez m'en parler?_

_-C'est assez troublant... dans la noirceur comme ça... votre voix ressemble presque à la sienne._

_-Pourtant, d'après les photos que j'ai vues... je ne lui ressemble pas du tout..._

_-En effet._

_-Elle était belle?_

_-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus..._

_-Oh! Ne vous en faites pas... je ne suis pas à la recherche de compliments..._

_-Je le sais bien... mais vous êtes réellement séduisante... en fait... depuis la mort d'Élisabeth, vous êtes la première femme à laquelle je m'intéresse._

_-Vous êtes gentil... _

_-Je pense souvent à vous... depuis que nous avons dansé ensemble en fait. _

_-Pourtant... je n'ai rien d'attirant..._

_-Mais cessez donc de dire ça... c'est faux... je suis très attiré par vous... mais je... enfin... je ne crois pas être encore prêt à faire le saut... sans doute ne le serais-je jamais..._

_-Je n'ai donc jamais de chance... ceux qui valent la peine ne veulent pas de complications et ceux qui cherchent les complications viennent tous vers moi... _

S'installant plus confortablement à côté d'elle, William se concentre sur le son de sa voix.

_-Parlez-moi de vous... je veux savoir qui vous êtes... ce que vous faisiez étant jeune. Ce que vous pensiez?_

_-Je préfère me consacrer au moment présent... mon passé est rempli de souffrance... _

_-Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse?_

_-J'avais cru... que Max._

_-Max? Oh, c'est vrai... je l'oubliais celui-là... _

_-Pas moi..._

_-Vous l'aimez? _

_-Mais non, je ne l'aime pas... je regrette simplement que nous en soyons arrivés là... _

_-C'est peut être grâce à lui que j'ai enfin vu autre chose en vous qu'une secrétaire ultra efficace... il m'a fait voir que vous étiez aussi une femme très désirable._

_-William... je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vous suivre dans cette voie... d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la femme qu'il vous faut._

_-Qu'en savez-vous?_

_-D'ailleurs vous avez Caroline... votre tante aimerait que vous l'épousiez…_

_-Oh! Non... Elle ne va pas encore me gâcher la vie celle-là. Je me fous éperdument des élucubrations maladives de ma tante. Élisabeth elle-même s'y est laissée prendre et maintenant vous. Je ne me marierai que selon ma volonté. _

Sous le choc de cette révélation, Élisabeth ne peut se retenir de dire : _«Mais... vous avez pourtant épousé sa fille…»_

_-Anne et moi étions très proche... mais nous ne nous aimions pas vraiment. J'ai décidé de l'épouser... uniquement parce qu'Élisabeth ne voulait pas de moi... _

_-Qui vous dit que... _

Élisabeth s'arrête, craignant d'aller trop loin dans la substitution des rôles.

_-Qu'alliez-vous dire?_

Sachant qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose à lui demander, Élisabeth opte pour une question dont elle connaît déjà la réponse.

_-Rien... William, est-ce suite au décès de votre épouse que vous et Élisabeth avez eu une relation... je veux dire, est-ce là que Jenny a été conçue?_

-_Non... c'est bien plus compliqué que ça... Jenny a été conçue lorsqu'Élisabeth et moi avons eu une aventure chez moi... la seule fois qu'elle soit venue chez moi d'ailleurs... Mais elle m'a caché sa grossesse. Elle est partie pour la baie d'Ungava travailler et a prétendu qu'elle avait un amant là-bas. Pour moi comme pour tous les autres, l'enfant était de cet homme. Lorsque j'ai vu Jenny pour la première fois... j'ignorais que j'étais son père. Je ne m'expliquerai jamais cette cruauté chez Élisabeth... c'est cette facette là... qui me porte à croire que les médecins ont eu raison lorsqu'ils disent qu'elle souffrait de troubles mentaux. Jane à beau nier cette réalité. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à son comportement._

S'enflammant malgré elle.

_-Je trouve que Jane est très courageuse. Je l'admire de toujours croire en sa sœur... J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une sœur comme elle... _

De grosses larmes s'écoulent des yeux d'Élisabeth.

_-Qu'avez-vous? Je vous ai choquée..._

_-Non... ce n'est pas ça. Je suis fatiguée c'est tout... Ça va passer..._

_-On ne pleure pas sans raison voyons... puis-je vous aider?_

_-Non, pas vraiment. Mais si vous voulez bien, parlez-moi encore d'Élisabeth... _

_-C'est moi qui voulait en apprendre plus sur vous... et c'est vous qui m'interrogez._

_-Je ne veux pas parler de moi. Je ne suis rien!_

Comme elle pleure de plus en plus fort, William la serre contre lui.

_-Chut! Gabrielle... laissez-vous aller... pleurer fait du bien... _

_-Pardonnez-moi. C'est plus fort que moi... _

_-Ne vous en faites pas... je suis là..._

Allongé sur le dos, William rapproche Gabrielle de lui et l'incite doucement à déposer sa tête dans son épaule. Ses sanglots diminuent lentement. William lui caresse doucement la tête tout en lui murmurant des paroles consolatrices. Finalement, Élisabeth se calme et colle sa peau humide de larmes contre le cou de William. Instantanément, William dépose de tendres petits baisers sur sa joue. Comme elle se laisse faire sans dire un mot, William tourne sa tête de manière à embrasser, non seulement ses joues, mais l'ensemble de son visage. Puis, lorsqu'il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, rapidement, ses sens s'enflamment le forçant à devenir de plus en plus entreprenant. Emportée par une marée de désir combinant ses deux personnalités, Élisabeth lui offre sa bouche et s'accroche désespérément à William.

_-Gabrielle, je... suis désolé... je.._

_-Chut... ne pensons plus à rien..._

Incapable de résister à la jeune fille, William se redresse et s'installe de manière à pouvoir aller à la découverte de son corps. Ses mains explorent ce que sa bouche a d'abord survolé. Un désir commun les anime. William est parfaitement incapable d'expliquer la puissance de désir qu'il ressent pour elle, ni comment leur corps peuvent s'accorder aussi bien et aussi rapidement. Ils accomplissent l'acte en parfaite harmonie et sans que le doute ou la peur de déplaire ne viennent les habiter. Ils finissent par s'endormir lovés l'un contre l'autre.


	16. Renaissance

_**Seizième et dernière partie**_

En s'éveillant le lendemain matin, William réalise où il est et avec qui. Il est occupé à analyser ses sentiments lorsque remuant, Gabrielle s'éveille à son tour.

_-Oh, mon Dieu... William... qu'avons-nous fait?_

_-Rien de mal… Après tout, nous sommes adultes..._

_-Qu'allez-vous penser de moi?_

_-Qu'en plus d'être une parfaite collaboratrice... vous êtes une bonne amante... _

_-Mais... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer... quoi que ce soit... les autres ne comprendraient pas..._

_-Les autres ne m'intéressent pas... il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas été bien avec une femme... je me contrefous de tout ce qu'ils pourraient trouver à redire à ça!_

Mélangeant plus que jamais son personnage avec elle-même, la jeune femme s'enflamme :_ William. Vous ne comprenez pas... je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez... Je ne suis pas libre... je ne veux pas entrer en relation avec qui que ce soit... en ce qui me concerne... ce qui nous est arrivé hier soir est un accident..._

_-Mais ça nous est arrivé... je ne vous suis pas... essayez-vous de me dire que j'ai rêvé ce qui s'est passé cette nuit? _

_-Non... je n'ai pas dit ça... j'ai simplement dit que ce qui s'est produit cette nuit... ne doit pas se reproduire... _

_-Vous ne voulez pas que ça se reproduise... c'est ça?_

_-C'est ça... je veux rester libre... totalement libre._

_-J'avoue être dépassé par les événements... je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre chez moi... _

_-Il vaudrait mieux que vous m'oubliez... _

_-Vous ne songez quand même pas à me remettre votre démission?_

_-Non... à moins que ce ne soit votre désir..._

_-Non, enfin, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire..._

Le voyant se préparer à partir.

_-Je suis désolée, William... Vraiment désolée._

Une fois prêt, William jette un dernier regard tendre vers elle avant d'ajouter : «_Pas autant que moi Gabrielle... pas autant que moi.»_

Aussitôt William partis, Élisabeth signale le numéro de Max.

_-Gab, enfin... je commençais à me demander... Alors?_

_-Je ne peux plus continuer... Max... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que vous me demandez..._

_-Nous le savons parfaitement, au contraire._

_-Non... vous n'êtes pas à ma place... Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'entrer dans sa vie... pour en ressortir quelques temps plus tard... J'y ai déjà laissé une vie figurez-vous... _

_-Malheureusement, tu sais comme moi que tu n'as pas le choix._

_-Mais c'est dangereux... Très dangereux... J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil... J'ai crois même avoir dit des choses qui pourraient lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille... Max... Que se passerait-il s'il venait à me reconnaître... c'est dans l'ordre des choses, tu sais... _

_-Tu es trop bien entraînée pour ça._

_-Je ne suis pas à l'abri des erreurs... surtout lorsque mon esprit lutte contre un si fort penchant..._

_-Mais de quoi diable as-tu peur? Nous avons simplement besoin de quelques jours... le temps de comprendre quel rôle il joue auprès de sa tante... ensuite on plie bagage..._

_-Et si je refuse de plier bagage..._

_-C'est hors de question... et tu le sais bien... _

_-Donne-moi une réponse claire._

_-Tu mourras... Je regrette._

_-Très bien... Viens me retrouver... nous allons mettre sur pied, la suite de nos interventions._

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché, Élisabeth pleure abondamment. La vérité... dure et cruelle, lui apparaît en un éclair et cette révélation est suffisante pour lui permettre de prendre une décision qui n'engage qu'elle.

Continuer à réaliser sa mission voudrait dire à la fois, se laisser ronger de l'intérieur, mais également anéantir les chances que peut avoir William de refaire sa vie avec une autre jeune femme. Lui aussi ne peut que sortir défait d'une relation avec elle. Sa disparition ne serait-elle pas une copie de sa disparition en tant qu'Élisabeth? Continuer sa mission veut dire se tuer et meurtrissant William par ricochet. Alors que se donner la mort n'engage qu'elle seule. Elle se promet de recevoir Max, de faire comme si tout était normal, de discuter avec lui, puis, lorsqu'il serait reparti, de passer à l'acte. Tant pis pour l'organisation... Ils s'arrangeront bien pour faire disparaître son corps et son identité... Un nettoyeur serait probablement impliqué.

Lorsque Max arrive chez elle, il constate aussitôt le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Elle semble beaucoup plus calme. Ils discutent longtemps, planifient les semaines à venir et organisent la suite des événements. Puis, lorsque vient le moment de prendre congé, Max se retire totalement rassuré.

Aussitôt l'agent ressortis, Élisabeth se dirige vers la salle de bain, saisit un plein flacon de médicaments et regagne sa chambre. Elle s'installe confortablement dans son lit puis prend une dizaine de pilules dans ses mains. Elle les avale une à une avec un grand verre d'eau puis s'allonge devant la télévision.

À quel moment s'était-elle évanouie. Difficile à dire... probablement rapidement, puisqu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, Charles la découvrait chez elle inconsciente. Sa posture, de même que le flacon ouvert à ses côtés ont permis à Charles d'évaluer et de juger rapidement la situation. Il signale de 911 et tente de faire réagir Gabrielle en attendant les secours.

_-Charles... Non... Il faut me laisser mourir... Il ne faut pas que William sache qui je suis... Il ne peut pas me perdre une deuxième fois... je dois partir... avant de le faire souffrir... pas encore!_

_-Gabrielle, tenez bon... les secours arrivent..._

_-Non, ce sont les autres qui vont arriver avant... Le réseau. Ils vont l'apprendre... le nettoyeur... peut venir à tout moment... laissez-moi seule._

-_Vous délirez Gabrielle!_

_-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit la première fois... c'est ce qu'ils prétendront cette fois aussi... Charles... demande à Jane... elle sait... elle sait que je ne suis pas folle..._

-Poussé, par je ne sais quelle inspiration, Charles va chercher sa trousse dans sa voiture. Il sort ce qui doit être utilisé pour faire un lavement d'estomac à Gabrielle et attend les résultats. Lorsque les ambulanciers arrivent, ils assistent Charles du mieux qu'ils le peuvent et décident de la laisser sur place compte tenu que le jeune homme souhaite s'occuper personnellement d'elle. Dès qu'ils sont satisfaits de son état, les ambulanciers prennent congé et remercient Charles de son intervention. Une fois seul avec elle, Charles décide de contacter William.

_-Oui, allô!_

_-Will...je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes me rejoindre... _

_-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Gabrielle? C'est Max?_

_-Non Max n'était pas là... Mais tu as bien fait de m'envoyer chez elle… Elle a tenté de s'enlever la vie..._

_-Quoi? Comment va-t-elle?_

_-Elle dort pour l'instant... Je lui ai fait un lavement... Elle avait avalé... un plein flacon d'anti-inflammatoire..._

_-Tu veux que je vienne?_

_-Oui... elle délirait... ses propos... sont assez troublants... je préférerais t'en parler de vive voix..._

_-Très bien j'arrive._

Lorsque William entre chez Gabrielle 20 minutes plus tard, Charles l'invite à s'asseoir avec un bon café. William obéi, mais ne s'installe qu'après être allé s'assurer que l'état de la jeune femme est stationnaire...

_-Tu as fait du bon travail avec elle!_

_-Will ce que tu vas m'entendre dire va te troubler... mais, cette histoire me semble trop grave pour que je me taise..._

_-Vas-y qu'attends-tu?_

_-C'est que Gabrielle, dans son délire a prononcé des paroles... qui me laissent croire qu'elle n'est pas une inconnue pour nous... Gabrielle ne serait pas son vrai nom... même son apparence a été changée... _

_-Quoi!_

_-Je me suis permis de l'examiner de près pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. J'ai trouvé des traces d'opération sur son visage... des traces qui ne trompent pas... cette jeune femme a déjà subi une chirurgie plastique._

_-Sais-tu qui elle est alors?_

_-Je crois bien, mais si c'est vrai, c'est incompréhensible…_

_-Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'Élisabeth n'est-ce pas? _

-OUI!

_-Mais elle est morte... nous l'avons tous enterrée... Jane a même signé sa déclaration de décès..._

_-Écoute... en se réveillant, elle était terrorisée lorsqu'elle m'a reconnu. Elle a laissé échapper qu'elle craignait que tu ne souffres une seconde fois à cause d'elle... Elle parlait d'un réseau et d'un nettoyeur qui pourrait venir à tout moment... Mais ce qui m'a convaincu personnellement, c'est lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas folle et que Jane le savait. _

Nerveux et bouleversé, William marche de long en large, tout en discutant avec Charles.

_-Hier... je suis resté avec elle... dans son sommeil, elle a parlé de Squash... Comme Élisabeth à l'hôpital... avant que je ne la voit mourir... mais enfin... c'est impossible... nous étions tous là..._

_-Je sais... j'essaie d'être rationnel... mais une voix me dit que j'ai raison et que c'est elle... Une mort... ça se fabrique... ça s'organise. _

_-Oui... mais dans quel but... pour faire quoi... le subterfuge vient-il d'elle? D'une autre instance..._

_-Le réseau... elle a parlé d'un réseau... Elle doit travailler pour eux... accomplir des missions... Ils ont très bien pu organiser sa disparition, puis exiger d'elle qu'elle leur rendre des petits services..._

_-Elle a du subir tout un entraînement... mais, si c'est vrai... dans quel but est-elle revenue dans ma vie? Je veux dire dans notre cercle... elle devait savoir ce qu'elle risquait... _

_-C'est ce que nous allons devoir découvrir... avec beaucoup d'adresse._

_-Mais que ce passera-t-il le réseau apprend qu'elle a essayé de s'ôter la vie? Ils vont certainement tenter de la récupérer... de la faire disparaître..._

_-Je crois que j'ai un plan William... seulement, il faut agir vite... me permets-tu d'appeler Jane... Elle pourra certainement faire parler Élisabeth à son réveil..._

Lorsqu'Élisabeth ouvre les yeux deux heures plus tard, tout est silencieux dans la pièce. Seule Jane la veille et reste à ses côtés.

_-Où suis-je?_

_-Avez-vous soif?_

_-Non... j'ai la gorge en feu..._ (Reconnaissant Jane) _Que faites-vous ici?_

_-Lizzie... je suis là pour t'aider..._

_-Comment... m'avez-vous appelée?_

_-J'ai utilisé ton vrai nom... pourquoi te fais-tu appeler Gabrielle... et pour quelle raison t'es-tu fait faire une chirurgie plastique?_

_-Je suis fichue... Jane si tu savais..._

_-Charles et William sont tout disposés à t'aider... si tu leur en donnes la chance... Parle Lizzie... raconte-moi tout._

_-Je ne peux pas... Max... Va venir... s'il apprend que vous savez tout... ils vont me faire disparaître..._

_-Qui ça ils?_

_-Les hommes du réseau... ceux qui m'ont entraînée... il s'agit d'un service ultra secret... J'ai été entraînée par eux avant de pouvoir devenir active. Nous changeons de métier et d'apparence en fonction de nos missions. _

_-Tu es donc en service commandé auprès de nous? _

Comme sa sœur répond par l'affirmative, Jane lui demande pour quelle raison.

_-La tante de William... elle a mis sur pied un trafic illégal d'organes majeurs. Le réseau croyait que Charles et William étaient impliqués..._

-_Mais c'est faux!_

_-Je sais... C'est Caroline qui est complice... mais nous n'avons pas encore de preuves... _

_-Caroline... Je n'arrive pas à la voir faire ça..._

_-Comme tu n'arrives pas à croire que Catherine DeBourg est malhonnête..._

_-Pas si tu me l'affirmes..._

_-Elle m'a fait chantée pendant plusieurs années... pour que je laisse son neveu tranquille... elle me disait qu'elle allait te faire perdre ton emploi... de même qu'à William... C'est à cause d'elle que je suis allée dans le nord et que j'ai cédé la garde de Jenny à William. C'est à cause d'elle également si j'ai craqué... et que j'ai fui aux États-Unis… où j'ai vécu dans la rue… sans cesse dépressive… la drogue est devenue ma planche de salut…_

_-Qui est squash? _Lui demande alors Jane en pleurant tout autant que sa sœur.

_-Un jeune que j'avais pris sous mon aile... il est mort d'une overdose... il avait 14 ans... et vivait dans la rue depuis l'âge de trois ans... il me permettait d'oublier Jenny..._

_-Donc, ta mort était planifiée..._

_-Le réseau me suivait... sans que je le sache...ils avaient infiltré notre groupe d'itinérants... ils m'ont sélectionnée et se sont organisés pour que je sois rapatriée à Montréal. Ensuite, ils n'ont eu qu'à organiser ma mort de manière à ce que tous n'y voient que du feu... _

_-Mon Dieu... Charles avait raison..._

_-Il faut que tu me laisses partir... Jane... aide-moi à me lever... le nettoyeur peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre._

_-Ça m'étonnerait!... Charles et William ont déjà signé le certificat de décès de leur secrétaire préférée... Gabrielle Lebel est morte de chagrin dans sa chambre d'hôtel._

_-Mais sans corps... ils vont faire quoi?_

_-Tu es déjà incinérée... nous allons te pleurer quelques heures... mais rapidement, nous allons t'emmener loin... ailleurs qu'ici, là où Charles organisera une autre chirurgie plastique. Il est hors de question que tu utilises l'une ou l'autre de tes deux identités..._

Une fois Élisabeth prête à tenter le coup, Jane passe dans la pièce à côté pour faire revenir les deux hommes. William est le premier à s'approcher du lit où elle repose encore. Par discrétion, Charles et Jane attendent en retrait.

_-Élisabeth… alors… j'avais raison?_

-_À quel sujet?_

_-Je suis l'homme d'une seule femme…_

Rougissant comme une écolière, Élisabeth soupire et lui tend sa main.

_-Je ne croyais pas que mourir était aussi épuisant..._

-_Et di_r_e que tu trouves encore le moyen de faire de l'humour..._

Charles se racle la gorge pour faire comprendre à William que le temps leur est compté.

_-Élisabeth, Charles vous a préparé une valise légère... Vous allez sortir avec Jane et moi pendant que Charles s'occupera de faire place nette ici... C'est lui qui annoncera votre décès... après tout, il était votre employeur et ami..._

_-Vous avez un plan... je peux le connaître?_

_-OUI... mais pas tout de suite et surtout pas ici... _

Jane et William l'aident à se vêtir, puis la font sortir discrètement. Une fois confortablement installée à l'arrière de la voiture de Jane, Élisabeth se laisse aller contre William qui l'entoure de son bras protecteur. Spontanément, elle laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

_-William... merci pour tout... je suis désolée... j'aurais aimé pouvoir me confier à vous... mais c'était impossible... vous comprenez n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui. Bien sur... Dormez maintenant... vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces une fois rendue chez notre ami. C'est lui qui va vous faire cadeau d'un nouveau visage... Donc d'une nouvelle identité. Quelle nom vous ferait plaisir?_

_-Ça me laisse complètement indifférente... je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de dormir pour l'instant..._

_-Élisabeth... quand toute cette histoire sera terminée... je compte bien avoir avec vous une conversation très profonde... et très longue._

_-Tout ce que vous voudrez William._

Les minutes passent. Élisabeth dort profondément. Lorsqu'elle s'éveille, la voiture s'engage dans une entrée sombre. Lorsqu'ils atteignent l'établissement, un petit homme bedonnant vient à leur rencontre. Il serre chaleureusement la main de William et vient observer Élisabeth...

_-Heureusement, mes craintes n'étaient pas fondées, son visage peut être opéré immédiatement... les cicatrices de la dernière fois ne peuvent pas nous gêner... _

_-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance... _

_-Docteur John Melville... pour vous servir..._

_-Appelez-moi... Sarah... oui, Sarah se sera maintenant... Sarah Martin._

_-C'est un nom qui me plaît énormément... comme celle qui le portera._

Lorsqu'elle s'éveille après son opération, Élisabeth sent la main de William sur la sienne. Lorsqu'il sent qu'elle est réveillée, il ramasse sa main, la soulève et la porte doucement à ses lèvres.

_-D'ici quelques jours, tu pourras enlever le bandeau. D'ici là... je ne saurai même pas de quoi tu auras l'air... _

_-J'ai froid..._

_William: C'est à cause de l'anesthésie... _

Il ajoute des couvertures sur elle.

_-Merci... mais... j'ai bien peur que ça ne change rien..._

_-Attend... j'ai une meilleure idée... _

Sans attendre son avis, William soulève la masse chaude des couvertures et se glisse tout contre elle.

_-Voilà qui est mieux... _

_-Je vais dormir... ici... tout près de toi... ainsi... tu ne pourras pas m'échapper une troisième fois... Sarah!_

Deux semaines plus tard, Sarah peut commencer à vivre normalement. Elle prend un appartement avec l'aide de Jane mais se tient surtout à l'écart du groupe pendant quelques temps. Elle connaît les méthodes du réseau. Elle sait que des agents continueront à surveiller William et son groupe afin de découvrir la vérité au sujet de Catherine DeBourg. À ce sujet, William aussi mène sa petite enquête. Il apprend donc que les fameuses études de Caroline ne sont en réalité qu'une couverture et que c'est par l'étude des données qu'elle recueillait dans leurs dossiers que les patients étaient ensuite sélectionnés pour donner leurs organes. Lorsqu'il possède suffisamment de preuves, William va confondre sa tante provocant chez elle un violent infarctus. Elle meurt quelques heures plus tard dans de grandes souffrances. Jenny, William et quelques d'amis se présentent tout de même au salon et assistent à l'enterrement. William joue le neveu peiné du mieux qu'il peut, mais au fond de lui, il est plus qu'heureux de la disparition de celle qui a tout fait pour nuire à sa relation avec Élisabeth.

Trois semaines se sont écoulées désormais depuis que Sarah a été opérée. D'un commun accord, William, Charles et Jane la laisse seule avec une infirmière afin que personne ne puisse faire de lien entre cette jeune fille et Gabrielle.

De son côté, William s'arrange pour faire disparaître toutes les preuves pouvant mener jusqu'à sa tante puis à Caroline. L'histoire étant désormais close, les agents spéciaux se retirent du dossier et déplorent la mort de Gabrielle.

_-Oh! Jeannine, vous êtes tellement bonne pour moi! _Dit Élisabeth à son infirmière après que celle-ci lui ait fait un massage à la limite de son visage et son cuir chevelu.

_-Vous avez été très faible les six premiers jours... il vous fallait vraiment quelqu'un... mais bientôt... vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi._

_-Je le déplore, croyez moi. De quoi ai-je l'air maintenant?_

_-Vous êtes très belle... J'ai hâte à cet après-midi... lorsque le docteur Darcy arrivera... Vous devrez faire une entrée remarquée... après tout, il ne sait pas du tout à quoi vous ressemblez... Ça me donne une idée._

Lorsqu'arrive trois heures, Sarah est très nerveuse à l'idée de revoir William et les autres. Surtout après ce que Jeannine et elle ont préparé comme mise en scène.

_-Il y a quelqu'un? _S'écrie Charles en entrant le premier.

_-Oui Charles, je suis là. _

Une jeune fille à la beauté très fade fait son entrée. Croyant avoir le nouveau visage d'Élisabeth devant lui, Charles essaie de cacher sa déception.

_-Sarah! Enfin, c'est une surprise..._

William entre à son tour et dévisage la jeune femme qui se trouve devant lui.

_-Vous n'êtes pas Sarah... J'en suis sur._

_-William... comment pouvez-vous dire une telle chose? C'est bien moi._

_-Non... votre voix n'est pas celle de Sarah. _

En entendant ça, Élisabeth sent bien qu'il est temps pour elle d'aller secourir la nièce de son infirmière. Considérant que la comédie a assez durée, elle entre dans la pièce et accroche le regard admiratif de son beau-frère avant de s'approcher de William.

_-William?_

_-Ah… là, je reconnais la voix… _Voyant qu'elle reste loin de lui craignant sa réaction, William ajoute_ : «Allez… viens… Approche Sarah!»_

Lorsqu'elle arrive près de lui. Élisabeth ne peut quitter les yeux de William. Ceux-ci se remplissent de larmes.

Posant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de sa bien-aimée, William pose enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Redressant la tête beaucoup trop tôt au gré d'Élisabeth, William s'agenouille devant elle.

_-Élisabeth, Gabrielle, Sarah… voulez-vous m'épouser?_

Pleurant à son tour, la jeune femme va souffler sa réponse tout contre l'oreille de William.

_-Trois fois oui mon amour!_

**_Fin_**

**_Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps, au fil de leur lecture de m'envoyer leurs commentaires. Votre opinion compte tellement pour moi. Merci à Jane Austen. Miriamme._**


End file.
